


一日之花

by Flower10



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Summary: 一朵漂亮而危险的花
Relationships: bo焕, 具焕
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一朵漂亮而危险的花

“这么重要一个时刻，你能不能好好收拾下自己？”金振焕问。  
“什么？”副驾上的人扭过头，两个朝天小揪因为他转头的动作在座椅上方一扭一扭。  
金知元伸手裹了下他脑袋上的小揪，底气十足地反驳：“我收拾了啊，特地做了发型呢。”  
后座的金振焕无言瞪他，半晌开口道：“支两个兔耳朵就叫收拾了？”  
金知元很好说话：“那不然掉头回去？我重新打扮下？”  
“算了。”金振焕又瞪他一眼，撇头看向窗外。  
金知元咧开嘴，眯着眼笑得春暖花开，两个兔牙快乐地飞着。

车稳稳在本家院子里停下，金知元利索下车，为金振焕拉开车门：“请吧，少主。”  
他话里调侃多过恭敬，金振焕习以为常，不紧不慢下了车。

两人并排这么一站，就能知道金振焕为什么嫌弃金知元穿着打扮了。  
金振焕一身黑色细条纹三件套式西装，黑发用发胶顺到脑后，露出精致漂亮的脸蛋，身周萦绕着祖马龙苦橘香水的淡淡香气，一看就知道是个矜贵少爷。  
而他的左右手金知元呢，半长的红色卷毛一左一右扎了两个冲天小揪，眉骨上的眉钉在太阳下反射着银光。身上穿着超大码T恤，同样松垮的工装裤两只裤脚随意卷得一高一低，大剌剌露出脚踝的纹身，脚踩黑色的人字拖，说是黑手党更像不好好上学成天在街上乱逛的小混混。  
这俩人就不是一个画风里的。

“走吧。”金振焕顺了顺领结，抬脚往玄关走。  
金知元落后他一步，将一个文件夹随意夹在腋下，双手插兜，每走一步都能听到夹脚拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的响。  
别墅玄关的大门这时被从内打开，管家金东赫迎着两个中年男人走了出来。  
两拨人同时看到了对方，金东赫一直挂在脸上的微笑加深了几分，但他只是停在门口，欠身恭送客人们离开。  
从宅子里出来的两个中年男人一胖一瘦，瘦的那个面无表情，眼神在走过来的金振焕两人身上一扫而过，胖的那个自看到他们起就挂上令人不舒服的微笑，眼神在金振焕身上来回游走。  
金振焕听到金知元从牙缝里漏出来的脏话。  
他轻声清了清嗓子。

两拨人距离一点一点被拉近，金振焕率先停下脚步，微微欠身行礼。  
“六叔，镇叔。”  
瘦子仿佛没听到这声招呼，目不斜视，脚步不停，很快越过他们。  
“啊，Alice——少爷。”胖子停了下来，笑呵呵点头，他看着金振焕，“许久不见，Alice越发漂亮了。”  
金振焕笑容未变，点头应下这夸奖。

Alice，这不是金振焕的英文名，而是小时候胖子给取的所谓“爱称”。  
“小少爷长得精致又可爱，像女孩子一样，身边还总是跟着一只兔子，这不就是童话里的Alice公主吗？以后就这么称呼您吧，我们Alice。”  
这称呼很快在家族中流传开，很多人都这么叫他，带着揶揄或是恶意。  
父亲虽然没有跟着凑热闹，却也没有阻止。这仿佛是一个信号，明明白白的告诉众人，金家下一任家主不会是金振焕。  
Alic的精彩故事都发生在梦境，可梦总有醒来的那天。而现实里的Alice不过是一个普通的小女孩。

金振焕当然不喜欢这明褒实贬的称呼。  
但比起张嘴发出苍白无力的反驳，他更喜欢让“Alice”在某一天成为让人胆寒的名字。  
而这一天，快了。

“没事就来找镇叔玩。”胖子说道，终于肯将黏在金振焕身上的眼珠挪开，迈步追赶快要走到车前的瘦子。  
金振焕停在原地，目送两人上了车。  
“我可以把他眼珠子挖下来吗？”金知元不爽道。  
“随便。”金振焕收起礼仪微笑，继续往前走。  
金东赫从玄关迎了上来，笑容甜美：“日安，少主。”  
他伸手替金振焕抚平肩膀上一个皱痕，这才转身引着他们往家里走。

金家家主正和他第五任夫人坐在餐厅前吃甜粥。  
金家共有过五任夫人，除第一任二任是为了传宗接代，剩下的几任都是所谓“爱情”，且性别男。  
第五任，也是现任夫人具晙会的年龄甚至比金振焕还要小很多，以至于金振焕特地为他父亲和这小妈做了个亲子鉴定。  
结果表明他们之间并无亲情，可能真是因为爱情。

“父亲，夫人。”金振焕打过招呼，坐在金东赫为他拉开的椅子上。  
金知元在他身后站定，将一直夹在腋下的文件袋放到桌上。  
“我为父亲准备了一份礼物。”金振焕将文件袋推到男人面前，接着低头吃起金东赫为他端来的甜粥。  
男人慢条斯理拿起文件袋打开，抽出里面的文件翻看。  
待看到第二页，他眼神兀的一变。  
恐怖的气压自身上散出，他啪的摔了文件，逼视金振焕：“你做了什么？”  
“喜欢吗，礼物？”金振焕放下汤匙，手撑住桌子站了起来。  
他脸上挂着得体的微笑，悠悠绕到父亲身边，俯身靠近他耳边，“您的财产我已经基本接受完毕，您可以安息了。”  
男人并不惊慌，用带着怒气的声音吩咐道：“东赫。”  
站在不远处的金东赫一动不动，笑容不变。  
金振焕叹了口气，语气怜悯：“啊，真是的，不是说过了吗，您的财产几乎都被我接收了，除了我不想要的部分。”  
他说着，慢条斯理掏出手枪，抵上男人太阳穴：“再见了，父亲。”

一声枪响。  
这个与金振焕有三分相似的男人毫无生气地歪下头，还保持着目眦欲裂的神态。  
可他什么都做不了啦。

金知元伸了个懒腰，坐到金振焕原本的位置上，吃起金振焕仅动了一口的甜粥。  
金振焕转身往桌子上一靠，他用枪口点着桌面，俯身将男人手指上的权戒摘了下来。他转着权戒，微眯起眼打量了一会，随意往后一扔：“消消毒。”  
“好的，家主。”金东赫接住那枚戒指，笑眯眯地走了。

而这场戏里唯一的局外人，他的小妈具晙会冷静的不像话。  
他全程边喝甜粥边转着脑袋看戏，仿佛自己只是个家庭伦理剧拍摄现场的观众，而不是凶杀现场的唯一的，可能会被灭口的目击者。  
甚至他的丈夫死了，他也没什么表示，仅仅往那边投去一个眼神，便把全部注意力放到了他的继子身上。  
金振焕只是随意一瞥，就对上了他的视线。  
两人无声对视了好一会。

在得知有具晙会这号人物存在时，金振焕就把这人的生平事迹查得清清楚楚。  
确定具晙会对他没什么威胁后金振焕就再没过多地关注他，共处同一空间时两人也都默契的当对方不存在，井水不犯河水。  
可现在这个情况，出于礼貌他也得安置下这位小妈不是。

金振焕挑了挑眉，戏谑道：“瞪我干嘛，想要杀了我为他报仇？”  
这家伙眼神真让人不爽，看的金振焕拳头发痒。  
金知元边吃甜粥边kkkk的笑。  
“没。”具晙会说，瞟了眼看热闹的金知元，又继续与金振焕对视。  
“现在你有什么打算？”金振焕用枪口点了点桌子，体贴地帮具晙会把选项列了出来，“离开，还是殉情？”  
具晙会却问：“你呢？要住进来吗？”  
“当然。”  
“哦，那我选留下。”  
“没有这个选项。”  
“我也是前任家主的财产之一。”具晙会没头没脑地来了一句。  
“.....啊？”  
“现在自愿成为你的财产，”具晙会抓了抓耳朵，用不自然的语气说，“收留收留我吧，儿子。”  
金知元喷出一口甜粥，捂着胸口笑得上气不接下气，顺着椅背滑到地上。  
“叫谁儿子呢？”金振焕愣了愣，定睛向具晙会看去，却没能在那张充满攻击性的英俊面孔上找到哪怕一丝“我是开玩笑”的表情。  
他满脸真诚。

什么啊，这是。  
金振焕也因这荒唐的局面嗤笑出声。  
“我不缺妈。”金振焕看他几眼，又补充道，“也不缺床伴。”  
“我床下功夫也很好。”具晙会积极安利自己，他站起身，走近金振焕，“来试试吗？”  
话音刚落手就闪电袭向金振焕。  
金振焕伸手格挡下这一击，握枪的手抬起，直指具晙会。  
下秒具晙会握住枪管，迅速拨开瞄准了自己的枪口。他看了眼被两人握住的枪，夸张地松了口气：“哇，好险。”  
金振焕嗤笑一声，干脆放开握枪的手，在具晙会手腕某处迅速一敲。  
“啊！”具晙会痛呼一声，下意识松了手。  
手枪再次回到主人手中，正要抬起枪口又被具晙会用另一只手压下。  
具晙会甩着酸麻的右手，朝他绽开一个灿烂又得意的笑。

怎么说呢，这笑一出来，他脸上的攻击性就看不到踪迹了，变成了另一种感觉：  
傻。  
金振焕也笑，冲他一勾下巴，“再来。”  
俩人再次交手。

金东赫走到金知元身旁：“这什么情况？”  
“打架呢。”抱手看戏的金知元说，摇头感叹，“这该死的胜负欲啊。”  
金东赫的注意力却被不断被波及到的尸体夺去了，脸上表情十分复杂：“不是，为什么要在尸体旁打啊，金老爷也太惨了吧！”  
金知元分了个眼神过去，正好看到脑袋开花的尸体柔弱倒下椅子的一幕：“唔，有道理。”  
他冲金东赫弹了个响指：“戒指洗好了吗？给我。”  
“哦。”金东赫把焕然一新的权戒放上金知元摊开的手心。  
金知元收了戒指，上去拉架：“好啦好啦，好歹是你父亲你丈夫呢，就给人最后留点体面吧。”  
打得难舍难分的两人朝尸体的方向瞥了眼，像是终于想起还有这回事，打出去的招式一僵，顿在空中。  
金知元笑嘻嘻握住金振焕的手拉下来，另一手拿着权戒套上他中指，低头在手背落下响亮一吻：“恭喜啦，家主。”  
金东赫也跟着甜甜道：“恭喜家主。”  
具晙会左右看看，也跟着说了句恭喜。  
金振焕眉头微动，整个人柔和下来。

金振焕站在窗子前往下看，花园里，具晙会和金东赫两人带着拳击手套，一来一往的过招。  
金知元从身后贴上来，他手搭上金振焕一边肩膀，下巴垫在另一边肩膀上，和他脸贴着脸。  
“看来我的父亲并不单单是馋他的身子。”金振焕说，“让我们来看看他到底还有什么秘密吧。”  
“遵命。”金知元扯开他招牌笑容，又揶揄道：“说不定只是一个折服于你的魅力的人。”  
“为了能离你更近一点，不惜嫁给你爸爸，啊，好感人，电视剧都不敢这么写。”  
金振焕扭头看他。  
金知元挑了挑眉：“怎么？”  
“吃醋了？”  
“哈？我为什么？”  
“那就别说屁话，头低下来点。”  
金知元顺从低头，把嘴送到金振焕嘴边。  
金振焕抬起头够了上去，两人交换了个黏糊糊的吻。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一朵漂亮而危险的花

具晙会从浴室出来就听到了从门外传来的喧哗，以及隐隐夹在那之中的小提琴声。他随意套上T恤和运动裤，开门去一探究竟。

他顺着长长的走廊一直走到大厅，看到了侧对他站在窗边啦小提琴的金振焕。

大厅内只亮着两三展昏黄的小壁灯，银色的月光透过巨大的落地窗洒入室内，金振焕就沐浴在清冷的银光下，侧身站在那一块亮中。  
他穿着一身白，白衬衣领口大开着，露出的大片白皙肌肤。一头黑发不再像白天那样被固定到脑后，额前的发丝柔软舒服地垂着，显得脸蛋愈发小巧。  
他优雅地拉动琴弓，另一只手的手指轻巧地于琴弦上跳跃，优美的乐声从指间扬出，在银色月光的加持下，仿佛带着魔法。  
具晙会瞬间被拉入音乐中，大脑自动屏蔽了越来越大的喧哗声，具晙会朝沙发走去。他现在只想好好坐下来欣赏这场独奏会。  
这时耳内突然捕捉到某种短而犀利的风声，具晙会偏头一扫，正好看到带着杀意的寒光向他袭来，他迅速侧身闪躲，同时抓住来人头发对着他的面部狠狠一个顶膝，直接把人撞晕了。  
具晙会松了手，看着软软倒下的陌生人，迷茫地抓了抓头。

这什么情况？

他终于又注意到了喧哗声，顺着声音走到窗前往外一看：“......”  
院内整一修罗场。  
他看到了黑西装白手套穿梭在人群中的金东赫，他甩着一根金色长鞭，所及之处金光四射，哀鸿遍野。  
他还看到了拿着拖鞋连续抽飞数人的金知元。他拨开遮挡住视线的兔毛，然后转身抬起双手冲金振焕在的窗口比了个大大的心，也不管那人有没有看到。  
金知元嘴角都快咧到耳根了，一排白牙在夜色中十分醒目。  
“......”  
具晙会扭头看了眼岁月静好拉着小提琴的金振焕。

他是在配BGM吗？  
还是说这是什么战曲？能给我方成员加buff的那种？  
可作为战曲也太过柔和了吧，听着这音乐再强的战意都会被安抚下来，从而无心恋战的吧！

金振焕还挺装——不是，挺有sence。

就是因为老端着这幅少爷做派他才总被人误认为是花瓶草包Alice吧！  
其实是《生化危机》片场里那个武力爆表的Alice才对。

具晙会拎起地上不知怎么混进来的侵入者，打开窗户把人往外一扔，完了拍拍手里不存在的灰，盘腿坐进沙发里。  
院内就一单方面虐菜现场，他还是顺从本心欣赏独奏会吧，顺便解决刚刚那样的漏网之鱼。

虽然金振焕的实力对付他们也绰绰有余，但音乐不该因此被打断。

独奏会进行了半个小时。  
金振焕拉出的最后一个音符余音散去后，具晙会紧跟着献上掌声。  
披着银色月光的妖精看他一眼，放下抵在肩上的琴，抬起手在半空中优雅一挥，又合到胸前，行了个绅士礼。

具晙会喉结微动，真诚夸赞：“很好听。”  
“谢谢。”金振焕扬起嘴角，他放好琴，朝具晙会走来。  
“都是我弟弟做的曲子，他是个很厉害的音乐家。”他又补充道，脸上的表情柔和而骄傲。  
具晙会赞赏点头：“确实，神仙作曲。你演奏的也很好，把他想要表达的东西都传达出来了。”  
金振焕抿了抿嘴，露出被取悦了的可爱神情。他坐进具晙会对面的沙发里，伸手扭开旁边的地灯。  
黄色的灯光柔柔散开，照亮了他们所在的这片区域。  
具晙会有很多感想想与他交流，可灯亮起来的那刻他眼尖地看到金振焕脖子上一串夸张的吻痕。  
刚要说出口的话哽了下，被遗忘到九霄云外。  
金振焕捧着下巴看着他，没有要说话的意思，空气瞬间安静下来。  
具晙会发了一会愣，突然拍了下手：“啊，外面没关系吗？”  
“小事，自不量力的挣扎而已。”金振焕说，“你之前想说什么？说呀。”

难怪你不需要床伴。  
不对，他要说的不是这个。  
具晙会赶走这个奇怪的想法，他定了定神，把扔到九霄云外的感想找回来：“我是说那些曲子，很动人......”  
两人就这个话题聊起来。

具晙会很兴奋，他很少能跟人就艺术这个话题聊得如此尽兴，而对面的人擅长聆听，话少却精辟，说出来的每个观点都与他如此契合。具晙会甚至掏出手机当场吟了首自作诗。

金振焕接收到他直白的、求称赞的眼神，毫不犹豫地啪啪啪鼓掌。内心也觉得稀奇，万万没想到他这位看起来不好惹的酷盖小妈还有如此感性而话痨的一面，还喜欢写诗。  
真是人不可貌相。

等金知元金东赫两人清理好庭院上楼，就看到金振焕具晙会两人并排坐在吧台前，边喝酒边热聊。  
金振焕用手撑着头，另一只手转着盛着金色液体的酒杯，他脸冲着具晙会的位置，眼睛也注视着他。  
酒精为那双细长的双眼蒙上一层水雾，给脸颊刷上一层淡淡的粉，右眼下方的心形痣点在粉云之上，仿佛一个无声的邀请。  
他整个人都因为酒精而变得性感诱人。  
金知元不知道面对着这样的金振焕具晙会有啥想法，反正他是很想冲过把人扛起来扔进床上，做一些让对方都开心的事。

不知道具晙会说了什么，俩人对视一眼，突然仰面大笑起来。金振焕抚着胸口，笑得整个人都在抖。  
“他们就变亲了吗？这么突然？”金东赫感叹道，“夫人他原来是这个性格吗？”  
金知元并不接话，他抛下金东赫，快步走到金振焕身后，俯身撑上吧台，伸手夺过他手里的酒杯，一气喝干了杯里的酒。  
热聊的两人转头看向他，话题因此中断。

“啊......”金知元皱着脸咽下口中的酒，放下空杯狂吐舌头。  
“你不是不喝威士忌吗？”金振焕抹去眼角笑出来的泪花，用看傻子的眼神看着他，又嫌弃道，“你身上好臭，离我远点。”  
身后金东赫幸灾乐祸笑的超大声。  
“我渴嘛。”金知元嘟囔道，又转身作势要踹金东赫，“还笑！快去给我拿点水来，渴死了！”  
“是是是。”金东赫嬉笑着闪开他那一脚，去给他拿水。  
“没受伤吧？”金振焕问，上上下下地打量他。  
金知元于是转身撩起衣服给他看：“东赫那个大猪头打的，他一定是故意的，这个臭小子。”  
“明明是你自己突然蹦出来挨的！笨蛋！”金东赫的声音从远方传来。  
“怎么跟哥说话呢！你过来！”  
“我不。”  
一瓶水被他从遥远的地方扔来，金东赫做了个鬼脸，转身跑了。

金知元被他气笑了，却也没去追，接住水后在金振焕旁边坐下了。  
“东赫没受伤吧？”金振焕问。  
金知元一口气喝了半瓶水：“唔，可能得去看看脑子，我还了他一个爆栗。”  
“对弟弟好一点吧。”金振焕笑道。  
“你才是对我好一点吧！”  
“你是弟弟吗？”  
“......不、不是弟弟就就就、就可以随便欺负了吗？”金知元急的话都说不利索了，于是又被金振焕嘲笑，就连旁边的具晙会都笑了。

在这宅子里住了那么久，具晙会第一次品出了些热闹、温暖、舒心等可以称之为“家”的氛围。  
平日里总是笑眯眯的、擅长撒娇的金东赫在这两人面前露出了随意的、没大没小的一面，脸上的表情也生动起来。  
新的家主和他形影不离的左右手也与之前每一次见到的都不一样了。  
没了金老爷，顿时所有人都鲜明了起来，仿佛一副生硬的画像被施了魔法，跳出画框正式成为了有灵魂的人。  
具晙会干了杯子里的酒，对他们说：“我先回房了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”金知元抬起手，笑着冲他挥了一下。

“好了。”金振焕处理好金知元背后的鞭伤，举着满是药油的手正要去洗，就被人拦腰抱起，扔进松软的床褥之中。  
接着一具萦绕着药油味儿的身体压了过来。

“等等！”金振焕举着油呼呼的手，单手推拒，“先让我洗个手，我不想把这味道搞得到处都是。”  
金知元把这话当耳旁风，压着他从脸颊一路啃到胸口。  
被糊了一脸口水的金振焕瞬间火大，暴躁地砸了砸嘴，提高音量叫：“呀！金知元！”

金知元这才嬉皮笑脸地抬起头：“何必那么麻烦。”  
他直起身左右看了看，下床抽过衣架上的领带，又上了床，把起身想要下床的金振焕给推倒了，长腿一翻跨坐在他身上，无视他的怒骂，抓起他满是药油的手抵上床柱，用领带将它们捆在一起，还打了个蝴蝶结。  
“看，不让它四处乱摸，就不会搞得到处都是了嘛。”金知元满意道。  
金振焕要被他气死了：“不做，滚！你才是最大的污染源！”  
金知元再次欺身压下去，揉着他脑袋脑哄他：“做完抱你去我床上睡，那儿没有味道。”

对哦。  
金振焕满意了，放松身体不再挣扎。

金知元笑嘻嘻吻住他，双手在他身上四处乱摸，他懒得一颗一颗地去解金振焕的衬衣纽扣，干脆拽住一边大力一扯。  
纽扣们脱离了束缚，欢快蹦向四周。  
他们在情事上已相当默契，金知元刚脱了裤子金振焕的裤子，一双长腿就牢牢缠上金知元的窄腰。金振焕印着指印的腰小幅度地摆着，用下体去蹭金知元的。  
金知元才不会放过这个细节，取笑他：“还说不要，粘人精。”  
“那你走。”金振焕瞪他一眼，缠在他腰间的腿却纹丝不动。  
“不要。”金知元笑嘻嘻拒绝，手指探向温热的后穴，“听到了吗，这儿咕叽咕叽叫着挽留我呢。”  
他们白日才做过一次，此时穴口轻轻松松便吃进三根手指，金知元手指玩似的在里面搅和了会就退了出去，换成更大的家伙，长驱直入。  
“啊……”金振焕被撞的绷直了身体，细腰在空中挺出一个诱人的半弧。他自由的那只手抓在金知元肩膀上，发出甜腻的呻吟。  
金知元伸手去安抚他高高立起的肉棒，直到感觉身下的人软成一滩春水，才挺腰一下一下地撞他。

明明才刚刚开始，身下的人却像是刚从水里被捞出来一样，浑身上下包括头发丝都侵满汗水，整个人湿漉漉的，皮肤在灯光下泛着点点星光，可怜又可爱。

金振焕是多汗体质，这也是为何他虽然身手了得，却不轻易出手的原因。他不太喜欢被人看到这幅狼狈样，反正身边总有保镖跟着，保镖解决不了的，还有金知元在呢。

金知元也乐得如此，金振焕根本没意识到自己气喘吁吁、浑身被汗水打湿的样子有多性感，要是能将这风景化为私有也不错。

啊，对了，要是这时金振焕再随意勾着嘴角，或者放出舌尖在唇边似舔非舔地乱动，就更是要人命。  
比如现在。  
金知元低头抿住那擅长推拉的舌尖，用自己的舌头勾住它，缠着与之共舞。

“唔……”金振焕哼了声，他撇头躲开金知元的纠缠，难耐地扬起那节布满吻痕、漂亮的天鹅颈，整个人都在细细发着抖。  
“……知元，Bob，啊，那里，重一点。”他抓着金知元的手，用颤抖的哭腔要求道。  
“这里吗？还是这里？”金知元问，肉棒在他体内四处乱戳，就是不撞向他要求的地方。  
“不是……”金振焕扭着腰把自己送向他，但恶劣如金知元当然不会让他轻松如意。  
得不到满足的人皱着眉，被吮地红红的嘴也不高兴地撅起。

金知元只觉腰间一紧，下一秒两人体位翻转，成了金振焕骑在他身上的姿势。  
金知元看了眼他恢复自由的手，并不意外，笑道：“不是说会弄脏吗？”  
金振焕理直气壮：“不是说睡你的床吗？”  
他撑上金知元胸口，扭腰吞吐起他的肉棒，往自己G点撞。  
金知元眯起眼睛笑，双手摸上他的细腰，又滑到软嘟嘟的翘臀上揉弄。  
“啊……”  
金振焕舔着唇不住发出满足甜腻的轻叹。他俯视着身下的人，眼睛湿漉漉的，却高高在上，并无讨好。  
金知元欣赏着他陷入情欲中的娇艳脸蛋，抓住一只他撑在自己胸口的手，含入嘴边舔吻。

到达顶峰的那一刻金知元直起身抱住了他，金振焕软软圈上他脖子，呜咽着咬上他肩膀，两人同时射了出来。

他们喘的厉害，心脏通过贴在一起的胸口剧烈共振着。金知元握住金振焕的后颈安抚地揉了揉，然后捏着后颈把他的脸送到自己面前，蹭着他的鼻尖，含住他微张的唇。

得到满足的金振焕闭着眼睛往床上一倒就要睡去。  
金知元手从他后颈和腿弯穿过，正要抱他起来就被不耐烦地推了一下，“老子刚他妈睡着！”  
“……”金知元委屈死了，但也只能撤了手举起做投降状：“对不起，您睡，您继续睡。”  
然后握成拳在空中冲着那张天使睡颜一顿比划。

完了还要取了湿毛巾小心翼翼、轻手轻脚地帮他擦干净油手和身上的汗渍与爱液。

不然早上起来还要被骂。  
他好惨一男的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一朵漂亮而危险的花

“……不用，为这点小事飞来飞去的折腾还不如好好睡一觉。”金振焕对着电话说。  
他半蹲在一辆黑色的轿车后，侧着头用耳朵和肩膀夹着手机，伸手暴力掰过轿车的后视镜转着四处查看，低声说话时却很温柔：“最近无论去哪都要带上保镖，我担心会有不长眼的蠢货来烦你。”  
“知道了，哥也要小心。”电话那头懒洋洋道。  
“嗯，完事了去看你。”金振焕挪到车尾，找准时机矮身蹿出。  
立刻便有一连串子弹紧追在他脚后，却一直都没能追上他。最后金振焕身影消失在下张车后，离开射程，子弹才无奈停下。  
金振焕靠上车门，无声吐出一口气。  
等他将注意力集中在电话上，才发现电话那头已安静了很久。  
“韩彬？”  
“哥在干什么？”金韩彬问，语气突然严肃，“这种时候你还一心二用跟我打电话？”  
金振焕听出他话里压抑的怒气，心里一突，谎话张口就来：“不是我，Bobby在呢哪轮得到我出手？我舒舒服服坐在车里看他虐菜呢……”

他语气诚恳中带着一丝撒娇意味，金韩彬一听就知道有问题，冷冷留下句“待会回给我”便挂了电话。

“……啧。”金振焕收了手机，瞬间头大。

这几天针对他而来的大大小小的暗杀一直没停过，情况看似险恶，其实只是对方单方面送人头。  
那群顽固自大的家伙一直看低他，即使到了现在都不屑直视他，自然也拿他无可奈何。  
这次本也只是个普通的饭前游戏，可玩到一半金韩彬的电话打来了。  
金振焕看到是他后立刻按了接听，都不带犹豫的。  
毕竟他这弟弟长期处于半失联状况，给他打电话不一定接，好不容易主动打电话过来，当然得接。

结果就被他发现了不对。  
还没能糊弄过去。

啊，又要被骂了。

具晙会就看见从外面回来的金振焕金知元衣服都没换，并排以一个乖巧的姿势坐在沙发上，他们似乎是在跟某人打视频电话，金知元高高举着手机，两人微仰着头看着屏幕，表情诚恳。  
视频里的人虎着脸，教训的话一句接着一句。  
被教训的两人频频点头，伴随着小声的“知道了”、“对不起”、“不会再这样了”。

这又是他不曾见过的景象。  
谁能想到当初面不改色一枪崩了自己老子的人现在居然正乖乖被自己同父异母的弟弟训呢？

金韩彬看到了不小心进到镜头内的具晙会，止住话头，对他点头示意。  
挨训的两人一齐回头，同时给了具晙会一个“得救了”的感激眼神。  
金知元乘机插话：“啊，东赫叫我呢，我过去看看他有什么事。”  
说完将手机往金振焕手里一塞，起身跑了。

“好啦，我们知道错了。”金振焕举着手机站起来，对具晙会点了点头，越过他往屋子里走，“倒是你，黑眼圈都快挂到下巴了，是不是又没好好睡觉？”  
金振焕进了书房，随手关上门。  
“我有睡觉。”金韩彬摸了摸脸，话锋一转，“他为什么还在这？”  
“晙会吗？”  
金韩彬困倦的双眼微微睁大，声音提高了几个度：“晙会？”  
“他是个很有意思的人，”金振焕笑，“展现出来的东西比他的平凡无奇的背景要有趣的多。”  
金韩彬懂了，声音再次低下去，恹恹道，“别浪过头了，哥。”

·

金老爷的葬礼办的隆重而盛大。  
金振焕和具晙会一身黑西装，并肩站在一起接受来访者们的问候，到了时辰后又一起将金老爷棺材送入墓中，做了最后的道别。  
晚上在金宅还有晚宴，金振焕拿着香槟，与迎上来的一波又一波的来宾交谈。

“振焕啊。”金振焕刚与一波来宾交谈完笑着送走他们，就见郑家主向他走来，身后还跟着一个大眼睛的年轻人。  
“郑叔叔。”金振焕走了几步迎上去，与他碰了个杯。  
“后生可畏啊，”郑家主说，为他引荐身后的年轻人，“这位是犬子郑粲右，我也老啦，是时候让他出来锻炼锻炼，趁我现在还有精力，还能在后面指导指导他。”  
“振焕哥。”一直瞪着大眼睛看着他的年轻人欠身行礼，礼仪到位，眼睛澄澈透亮，脸还带着点婴儿肥，看起来就是个腼腆乖巧涉世未深的小少爷。  
金振焕点头回礼：“你好。”  
郑家主满意点头，又道：“你们小年轻聊一聊吧，我就不凑合了。”  
说完笑眯眯走了。

两人间短暂的冷了个场。  
郑粲右看他一眼，开口道：“我想去外面吹吹风，一起吗，振焕哥？”  
金振焕欣然应下：“好啊。”  
虽然面上不显，但金振焕心中压抑的烦躁因为这连绵不绝、绵里藏针的应酬渐渐积累到了临近爆发的程度。  
能抓来顶替一会的金知元早早就溜了，说不定此刻正吃着零食舒舒服服窝在房间打游戏。郑粲右的邀请来的正好，金振焕喝了杯里的香槟，将空杯放上侍者手中的托盘，和一起向后花园走去。

“Alice.”  
才逃出室内，就听到熟悉的叫声在身后响起。  
金振焕停下脚步，快速地闭了闭眼，接着勾起带着歉意的微笑，对郑粲右道，“对不起啊粲右，我可能要失陪了。”  
郑粲右看看身后的人又看看他：“没事，我自己可以。”  
金振焕对他浅浅一笑，转身向来人走去。  
镇叔手里端着两杯香槟，见他过来了便递来一杯，“陪镇叔走走吗？”  
金振焕接过杯子，笑容不变：“好啊，镇叔。”

金知元双手插兜，慢悠悠往外走。  
“喂，bobby。”具晙会走过来，“你看到几南了吗？”  
“被变态抓走啦。”  
具晙会愣了愣，一时间竟分辨不出他是在开玩笑还是说真的。

金知元还穿着黑西装，胸口和袖口却懒散的开着。领带早已不翼而飞，衣领也歪歪扭扭，配上这漫不经心的语气，看起来毫无紧迫感。  
金知元扫他一眼，掏出手机递到他眼下：“真的，我正要去救人呢，一起吗？”  
具俊会看着屏幕里的照片，皱了皱眉：“好。”  
他跟着金知元走了两步，忍不住道，“那个，救人的话不是该争分夺秒，越快越好吗？”  
“确实。”金知元配合加快步伐。  
两人不再说话，上了金知元的车。  
红色跑车发出野兽的嘶吼，迅速冲入夜色之中。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一朵漂亮而危险的花

这世上总有些人喜欢用标签定义他人。

矮子。  
花瓶。  
看起来就很好欺负。  
不觉得这家伙比起黑手党BOSS更像BOSS怀里的小白脸吗？

固有观念一旦形成，从此就算有跳脱了标签之外的事件发生，他们也能视而不见，全靠脑补找到符合标签逻辑的“真相”。  
然后一切照旧。

金振焕坐在椅子里，双手被扭到椅背后用手铐铐住。他垂着头，眼睛藏在阴影之下，呼吸中带着隐忍。

“很好，录像了吗？发来给我们Alice看看。”  
镇叔挂了电话，从背后靠近了金振焕，笑着将手搭在他肩上，不轻不重地揉了揉。  
很快他拿在手里的手机震了震。  
“啊，来了。”  
镇叔打开手下发来的视频，将手机横到金振焕眼下：“看，Alice，多么美丽的火花啊。”  
金振焕掀起眼皮，看向屏幕。  
视频里一辆红色的跑车呼啸着撞向仓库大门，下一秒整个仓库都被炸成一朵巨大火花，吞没了肚中的一切。

金振焕移开视线，毫无反应。

“可惜可惜，没了兔子先生，Alice连梦境入口都找不到了。”肩上的手摸向裸露在外的脖颈与下巴，爱不释手地在之上流连，“本来Alice也应该在仓库里，但镇叔一直都很喜欢Alice，镇叔怎么舍得杀了Alice呢？”  
金振焕偏头躲开四处乱摸的手，下一秒被大手抓住半张脸蛮横抬起，迫使他与手的主人对上视线。  
可金振焕眼神冰冷，完全没有想象中的悲伤、畏惧。  
镇叔愣了愣，把这眼神定义为想为兔子报仇的妄想。

“忘了那只蠢兔子吧，镇叔来做Alice的疯帽子先生怎样？疯帽子可比蠢兔子厉害多了。”他用拇指摩挲着金振焕的脸蛋，柔声哄道，“Alice依然能当这个家主，只要乖乖听镇叔的话就行了，好不好？”  
“不必。”  
镇叔神色不变，手微微用力：“Alice说的什么？”  
金振焕没有回答，反而勾起嘴角挤出个微笑。  
“笑什么？”  
回答他的是咔嚓一声轻响，紧接着一只白嫩小手抓上他掐在金振焕脸上的手，轻快一扭。

“啊——！”  
镇叔脚一软跪在地上，他护住自己无力的右手，抬头惊讶地看向金振焕：“你——”  
金振焕老神在在坐在椅子上，活动着恢复了自由的双手，又摸了摸脸。  
左右两侧的脸颊都起了淡粉色的印子，衬得生白清冷的脸孔愈发——色情。  
他真适合被这样粗暴的对待，镇叔吞咽着口水，想到。他一点都不着急，反而被这样的金振焕激起了兴致。  
柔柔弱弱一推就倒的娇花可不好玩，就要这样带刺的小野猫，调教起来才带感。  
先让他得意一会，镇叔宠溺地想，等药效发作了，他的Alice就会乖乖回到他身边啦。

金振焕翘起二郎腿，向下撇了一眼：“一杯掺了迷情剂的酒和一副手铐，凭这些就想困住我，你真的比我想象的还要蠢，镇叔。”  
他踹了踹跪坐在地上的人：“离我远一点，你身上的味儿熏到我了。”  
镇叔喘着粗气，又惊又怒，但他马上镇定下来：“你以为解了手铐就能全身而退？天真！这是我的地盘，外面都是我的人，你走出这个房间就会被抓住，最后还是得乖乖回到我身边，唯一能来救你的人，也已经死了。”  
金振焕挑眉：“是吗？”

恰好，紧闭的房门咣的发出一声巨响，被从外部大力撞开。  
一个黑西装踉跄着正要倒进来却又僵硬地站住了——金知元抓住他的领带一拉，把人甩向身后。  
他终于得空把西装裤往下拉了拉，又将被汗水打湿的红色卷毛捋到脑后。  
“......不可能！”镇叔看着意料之外的访客，兀的瞪大眼睛。  
金知元微微一顿，将视线投向屋里，先极快地把金振焕上上下下打量一遍，目光在他脸颊两边的红痕上停了停，眼睛危险地眯了眯，最后才正正对上镇叔的视线。  
那双饱含锐利杀气的双眸让镇叔下意识移开视线。他浑身汗毛倒立，觉得自己像是被猛兽盯上的羔羊，无法逃跑，只能缩在原地瑟瑟发抖。  
不可能——他在心里呐喊，明明只是个毫无威胁感、只会傻笑的芭比娃娃而已，怎么会有如此恐怖的气场？  
“啊。”金知元展开笑颜，举起手对他们示意，“抱歉抱歉，没控制好力道，你们继续。”  
说着就要关上门。  
具晙会从他身后探出个头，看到金振焕后拉开嘴角：“你真的在这里啊，几南尼！”  
金振焕冲他俩挥了挥手：“来啦。”  
“......不可能！”镇叔满脸惊讶，高声道，“你怎么在这里！你不可能还活着！”  
“这个嘛。”金知元眯起眼，笑得露出兔牙，“你真不该给我发家主被绑架的照片。”  
“真的很神奇诶，bobby非说看到了你给他的线索。”具晙会接话，“我怎么看你昏迷着被随意扔在地上的样子，照片环境也确实是仓库的环境没错啊。”  
金知元抓着头，笑容谦虚乖巧：“这是我们的默契啦，几南尼给出的暗示只有我才能看懂。”  
他说着，与金振焕交换了个眼神。  
金振焕勾起嘴角，开口道：“不好奇车里的人是谁吗，镇叔？”  
他提出问题却没要回答，对金知元道，“录像了吗？给镇叔看看。”  
“当然。”金知元掏出手机一顿操作，然后对镇叔说，“ok，注意收看短信。”  
手机在兜里震了震，镇叔心脏猛地一跳，有了很不好的预感，但他又说不出那预感究竟指向什么。  
他抖着手，拿出手机，点开视频。  
具晙会好奇地靠了过来，弯下腰跟他一起看，毫不见外。

一个年轻女人出现在视频中，她冲镜头抛了个媚眼，才转移镜头去拍一张红色的跑车。镜头里一个男人正在被三五个手下摁进红色跑车的驾驶座中，有人拿出绳子，将他五花大绑在座位上。  
“......”镇叔拿着手机的手抖了抖。  
视频里的两人分别是他的儿子与女儿。

这——怎么可能？！

镜头慢慢靠近跑车，拍着驾驶座上的人，又转到下方去拍男人的双脚，小腿被一双手摁住，另一双手正往上面绕绳子，密密麻麻地从他膝盖一直缠到脚踝，最后打了个死结。  
接着一只拿着钢管的手入了镜，钢管被握着抵上油门，把油门直踩到底，又把另一头卡上转盘。

“不——不要......”

年轻人的腿挣扎着被捆上钢管，他双脚离刹车仅有一步之遥，却怎么都无法碰到它。  
车门被关上，一只手伸进大开的窗户中，握住插在车上的钥匙，缓缓转动。  
被唤醒的马达高频震动着，发出恐怖的咆哮。

后面的场景跟镇叔之前收到的视频画面一模一样，红色的跑车咆哮着撞向仓库大门，被爆炸吞没。

镇叔大叫一声，双目血红，起身就要扑向金知元。  
具晙会刚要出手，可有人比他更快——金振焕飞起一脚，把人踹地斜飞出去，重重倒在地上：“如果我在那个堆满了炸药的仓库，他就不用去死，可惜。”  
镇叔浮在地上，捂住剧痛的侧腰。  
他一直低估了他的敌人，又贪心不足，最后什么也没得到，还把唯一的儿子搭进去了。  
该死！  
镇叔收起戾气，忍痛往金振焕的方向爬了几步：“......家主，对不起，之前是我有眼不识泰山，请绕了我——愿意为您效命......”  
“Alice。”金振焕打断了他，慢条斯理道，“就这么叫，大家不是都挺喜欢这名字的，父亲也是。”  
具晙会将目光投到金振焕脸上。  
金知元噗嗤笑出声。偏偏是被冠着Alice之名的人从手里夺走了家主之位，金老爷一定喜欢死了，啧。

“我也不需要你的效命，你的女儿比你优秀，她送来的投名状我也收到了。”金振焕用下巴点了点摔在地上的手机。

具晙会盯着金振焕看，心思不知不觉从这个反杀局飘到了莫名其妙的地方。

他觉得金振焕像一朵玫瑰。  
漂亮又危险。  
但当玫瑰还是一颗种子的时候，它被深埋在泥土之中，每天拼了命往外钻，不知要经历多少个黑暗的日夜，才能挣脱肮脏黑暗的束缚，破土而出，开出如此美丽的花。  
看似摆脱了泥土，其实不然。  
它同时也在向下生长，跟深扎在地下，从中汲取源源不断的养分，才能让花儿一直鲜艳。

这样的花一旦被人摘下，插进盛着清水的漂亮瓶子里，很快就会枯萎的吧？

金振焕终于从椅子里站了起来，具晙会飘远的思绪因此被拉回身体中，下意识伸手接过金知元抛来的车钥匙。  
“会开车吗？”金知元问他。  
“会。”  
金振焕看了他一眼，抬脚往外走。  
具晙会下意识抬脚跟了上去。  
“快点回来。”路过金知元时，金振焕说了一句。  
“bobby不走吗？”具晙会一头雾水，不耻下问。  
金知元笑眯眯：“我找镇叔还有点事，你们先回。”  
“哦。”

具晙会一边开车一边注意着副驾上的人。  
金振焕仅穿着白衬衣，领带刚上车便被他扯下来扔随手扔到一边。他翘着二郎腿，闭着眼靠在椅背上，面朝大开的车窗，享受着吹进来的凉风。  
具晙会后知后觉的发现他落了满头满脸的汗，汗水浸湿了额前碎发，让它们一缕一缕地黏在额头与脸颊两侧。  
“你还好吗？怎么出那么多汗？”具晙会单手把着方向盘，抽了几张纸帮他擦汗。  
“没事，”金振焕声音有点哑，“我是多汗体质，热天就算静静待着都会出很多汗。”  
他接过具晙会手中的纸，两人手碰到一起，从金振焕指间传来的温度比他的要高，具晙会顿了顿，又去探他额头。  
金振焕睁开眼看着他，温柔地把他手摘下来：“不是发烧。”

确实没烧。  
具晙会也不知道能做什么了，被嫌弃的手尴尴尬尬地搭上挂挡单，踩在油门的脚轻轻往下一压。  
越野车加快速度，朝本家驶去。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一朵漂亮而危险的花

手机发出清脆的响声，提示收到一条新消息。  
金知元将它从裤兜掏出来，漫不经心点开一看，眼睛兀的瞪大。

屏幕被金振焕发来的自拍占满。

他赤身躺在床上，带着水气的黑发被顺到脑后，露出整张挂着不知是水珠还是汗珠因此亮晶晶的精致小脸。脸上镇叔弄出来的痕迹散了点，但还有一点很淡的粉色。  
他半睁着眼看着镜头，唇也微微张着，舌尖抵在齿间，似乎正好在吐出勾人娇喘的时候被定格了。  
他微仰着头，一只手抓在自己脖颈间，之下是立着粉色乳珠的胸膛，软软的小腹。照片终止在能看到一点细软耻毛的胯部......金知元喉结动了动。

照片里的金振焕整个人都是粉色的——怎么红成这样？金知元心道，大拇指在屏幕上抹了抹。

“bobby xi。”  
冷不丁从身后响起的说话声吓得金知元身子一抖，他迅速将手里的手机锁了屏揣进兜里：“嗯？”  
镇叔的女儿走到他身边，观察着他神色：“......我是不是吓到您了？不好意思。”  
“不，没有的事。”金知元目光游移，“怎么了？”  
“哦——就想问下，您需要洗个澡吗？顺便换身衣服？”  
她看了眼金知元上身，他脖颈、胸口以及白衬衣上都溅有黑红色的血迹，看起来十分骇人。  
“啊，洗澡就不了。”金知元说，双手合十鞠了一躬，“就是能借我一部车吗？谢谢。”

床上的手机震动了好一会，终于被金振焕注意到。他转头盯着它看了会，总算看清正中间的“Bobby”，这才慢吞吞移过去，划过通话键，又慢吞吞俯下身，将耳朵压在听筒处，随意的哼了声：“嗯？”

电话那头一片安静。  
金振焕也不催促，闭起眼发出急促的喘息。

“......被下药了？”金知元低哑的声音传来。  
他声音里像是藏着无数细小电流，透过听筒传入金振焕的耳朵后直击大脑，引起一阵战栗。  
“Bobby.”金振焕呜咽一声，难耐地咬住下唇又滑开，说话时尾音都带着颤音，“快回来，拜托……”  
说完，他撑着床直起身，手探下去握住深埋入后穴只剩个手柄的玩具，帮助它更深的操弄自己。  
电话仍在通话中，把他粗重急促的喘息、带着细微哭腔的呻吟如实送入金知元耳中。

“南尼？”

当然是得不到回应的。  
“操。”金知元骂了声，将手机随手一扔，专心开车。

不行，不够——  
金振焕咬住唇，承受着体内来势汹汹的欲火，在穴内嗡嗡作响的玩具成了帮凶，非但没能帮助纾解，反而加重了身体深处的痒意。  
攥着床单的手无助地收紧。

“Bob——啊......”

想要他，想的要疯了。  
明明叫他早点回家的——那笨蛋根本就没get到他的暗示，说好的默契呢？

·

具晙会站在紧闭的房门外，抬手敲了敲门：“几南尼，你还好吗？”  
他耐心等了好一会，却没听到任何回应。具晙会抓抓头，最终决定开门看看情况，抓住门把手向下一拧。  
门开了，一些细微的声音从门缝飘出，传入他耳中。  
“几南尼？”具晙会不再犹豫，快速推开门——他一下就看到了赤身裸体跪坐在床上自慰的美人。  
意料之外的情景让他僵在原地。

金振焕转头看向冒失的闯入者。从睫毛滴下来的水珠模糊了视线，他眯起眼看了好一会，发现来人并不是金知元。  
他失望地回过头，低头专心地看着自己下身，双手在大开的腿间忙碌。  
具晙会直愣愣看着这一幕。脑子里有个声音不断让他立刻关门出去，最多再说一句根本不会有人听的“对不起”。

可这不太像普通的自慰情景，金振焕可能需要帮助。又有另一个声音反驳道。

具晙会喉结快速动了动，他踏进屋子，顺手带上了门。

总是立在眼角的人影再次引起了金振焕的关注，他偏头看向具晙会，似乎很好奇他要做什么。  
具晙会没有再往里走，他站在原地与金振焕对视了会，在那迷蒙又冷漠的视线里僵硬地转过身，看着门问：“被下药了？”  
他回想起金振焕一路上的状态，完全看不出是深陷于情欲中的人啊，实在是过于冷静了。  
“你自己能行吗？帮你叫个人？或者叫医生——能听到我说话吗，几南尼？”具晙会微微侧过头，竖耳等着回答。

他只听到粗重急促的喘息，和夹在其中的一声嗤笑。  
具晙会下意识要转头却又忍住了，死死将眼睛粘在门上，只出声问：“几南尼？”  
“最快的方法不是过来吻我吗？”他听到金振焕说。  
具晙会因为这话愣了一会，但他马上反应过来这不是邀请。  
金振焕的语气里没有恳求、示弱之类的意味，反而带着拒人于千里之外的冷漠。

“不了，我也不是随便的男人。”具晙会拒绝的也很干脆。  
“出去。”  
“哦。”他抓了抓耳朵，抬腿往门口走，“我去让东赫叫医生。”

就在他伸手刚要碰到门把手时，门再次从外面被打开了，露出气喘吁吁的金知元。  
两人猝不及防打了个照面，同时一愣。

金知元看了他一眼，正要越过他看向室内，就见具晙会迅速向前一步，挡住了他的视线。  
他个子比金知元要高一点，这下子把身后的香艳场景给遮了个严严实实。

什么啊，金知元笑了声，抬眼看向他。

具晙会直直迎上金知元徒然变得锐利的视线，并不退让。

“Bobby？”金振焕带着颤音的呼唤从屋内传出，在这僵硬的氛围里如同一声炸雷，“还不快进来？”

两人神情一变。

金知元懒散往门框一靠，笑出声：“什么情况啊这是，你难道是群发的吗几南尼？”  
“啊？”具晙会一头雾水。  
金知元看他一眼，抹了把头发：“总之，这儿交给我，去休息吧，晙会。”  
“哦——哦。”  
具晙会突然想起金振焕脖子的草莓印，明白自己是多此一举了。他往外走了一步，又停下来，“需要叫医生吗？”

金知元已经开始解扣子了：“叫吧，请他老人家来住一晚，不行我再去麻烦他。”

门再次关上，屋子里终于只剩下金知元和金振焕两人。  
金知元长长吐出口气，飞速脱了溅有血迹的上衣。

“舍得回来了？”金振焕看着他，幽幽问，“我对你的吸引力还不如一个死变态？”  
“瞎说。”金知元两三步走到床边，先小心摸了摸带着他脸颊上的红印，又捏住那张小巧的下巴亲了一口，“我他妈脑子里全是你。”  
金振焕傲娇地哼了声，安静下来。  
金知元看着他笑，一蹦一蹦地脱了裤子，然后转身往卫生间走。  
“……？”  
金振焕满脸不可置信，他都已经躺平了，结果人扭头走了？  
他瞪着金知元背影，问道：“去哪？”  
“我冲一下，马上出来。”  
“什么？”

这个时候居然还想着洗澡？

“哈！”金振焕给他气笑了，起身下了床，歪歪扭扭地、坚定地往门口走。

金知元听到动静回头一看，赶紧过去给人拉住了：“诶，去哪啊？”  
“这房子里难道只有你一个人吗？”金振焕头一撇，气呼呼甩开他的手，“我找别人去。”  
末了又软声骂道：“你这混蛋。”  
尾音都带上哭腔了。

金知元赶紧解释：“不是，我身上溅到血了，你又喜欢乱啃......”

但面前的人根本什么都听不进去，金振焕低头噘着嘴，赤裸的身体又红又烫，还细细发着颤，站也站不稳，看起来怪可怜的。

金知元烦躁的抓抓头：“啊真是！”

他把人拉到面前，手探到金振焕股间，抓住埋在后穴里不住震动的玩具抽了出来。  
“呃。”金振焕小小的哼了一声，脚一软就要往他怀里倒。  
金知元没让他倒进来，迅速扔了手里的东西，两手抓着他胳膊帮他站稳了，够头在他额间落下响亮一吻，又拽着他往浴室走。

“你……不让我找其他人，道具也不让我用，还嫌弃我。”金振焕被他拖着，走的跌跌撞撞，嘴里还在软声指责他，“过分。”

“是是是，我错了，对不起。”金知元嘴里哄着，把人拉进淋浴间，推到墙上靠着，“乖乖的，冲一下就抱你。”

他打开阀门，拿起花洒快速冲洗身子。  
金振焕就靠在墙上看着他，眼睛在被淋湿的胸肌上扫视，抬脚去勾金知元小腿：“好了没有？”

“马上。”

这不是他要的答案。金振焕直起身想靠过去，不想才有动作就被金知元又推到墙上，“还不行，乖啊。”

金振焕不满噘嘴，盯着金知元早就站起来直指着他的肉棒看了会，迅速伸手抓住它晃了晃，再次问：“好了没有啊？你都硬的不行了。”

“哎西，金几南！”金知元这次没来得及阻止，只好扭着身子躲，“等着，干死你！”

金振焕捏了捏手里的肉棒：“别光打嘴炮，来啊，干死我。”

“哈！”金知元冷笑着扔了花洒，向前一步挤进他腿间，低头堵住了那张大放厥词的嘴，吻地超大力。  
“唔。”金振焕单手勾住他脖子回应他，底下握着肉棒的手一直就没松开，此刻正带着它往自己后穴送。  
他垫脚向上一挺腰，把它整个的吃进体内，而后发出满足的叹息。  
“舒服了？”金知元问，跟他头蹭着头，“南尼里面好会吸，嗯——厉害。”

“还不够。”金振焕舔着金知元嘴唇与兔牙，勾着一条腿蹭他大腿，“使劲干我，干死我。”

金知元咔咔直笑，手托住金振焕屁股，将他抱离地面，抵在墙上一顿猛操：“不是已经自己玩过了吗，怎么还那么黏人？射几次了？”  
“啊！没有射……没有你射不出来……啊。”金振焕抱着他，在他耳垂、颈间乱咬，一边乖乖回答问题。  
“真的吗？”金知元笑，重重顶在他G点。  
“呃——真的——”  
金振焕发着抖，哭着射在金知元小腹。他脚尖都绷直了，在空中无助地乱蹬，最后颤抖地攀上金知元窄腰。

金知元将下巴垫在他头顶，闭眼忍下射精的欲望。金振焕的后穴火热地包裹着他，穴壁快速收缩着吸他，爽得他头皮发麻，差一点就要缴械投降。  
“……真棒。”他笑着感叹，睁眼去看怀中的人。  
金振焕贴在他胸口，正好也仰起脸看他，他眼里还蓄着泪，蓄满了便溢出一颗，顺着眼角滑下。  
他笑着去揉金振焕后脑，舔去他脸颊上的泪珠。

“还要吗？”  
“要。”

高潮之后又一波欲火涌了上来，金振焕吻住金知元凸起的喉结，扭腰再次吞吐起他的肉棒。  
金知元在他翘臀上拍了一掌，抱着他边操边往外走。  
他在洗手台前把金振焕放下了，让他转了个身撑住台面，撅起屁股。金知元捏着他的腰从身后刺入。

“自拍都发给谁了？”  
“你……啊。”  
“那晙会怎么会在？”  
“……你要是再来晚点我们还要干点别的，”金振焕边哭边说，“说不定就没你啥事了。”  
“那真是万幸。”金知元笑得眯起眼睛，手在他腰背上揉捏着，不住挺胯撞得金振焕臀肉啪啪直响，在眼下晃出色情的肉波。  
“这小屁股晃的真带劲。”金知元说，双手移到屁股蛋上握住，将它们大力搓揉成各种形状。  
金振焕咬着自己指节，抬头看向镜子里的人。  
金知元带着愉悦肆意的笑，时不时伸手将垂落脸边遮挡视线红色的卷毛撸到脑后。他几乎是立马就注意到了金振焕的视线，抬起眼与他在镜中对视，眼神温柔。

这样的金知元真的超级性感。

“Bobby，啊——”  
金振焕伸手去摸镜子里的人，很快金知元的手覆了上来，与他十指紧扣。

“我人就在这，为什么要去摸镜子？”

金知元问，把趴在洗浴台上的金振焕拉进怀里抱住。金振焕手向后勾上他的脖子，扭头索吻。  
“换个姿势，想抱你。”  
“好。”金知元边操边走，带着他出了浴室，倒在床上。

两人纠缠着在床上滚了一圈，金知元把金振焕转成面对面的姿势，捏着他的腰把他拉向自己，再次挺身撞入他湿热敏感的体内。

“唔。”金振焕起身抱住他，吻着他从后背蔓延至两边锁骨的纹身，手游走在他鼓囊囊的胸肌与腹肌上。

金知元不断发出带着笑意的叹息，而后靠近他耳边咬着小小的耳垂低声说：“我要射了。”

“给我，都给我。”

金知元圈住怀里的人，释放的那瞬间肌肉紧绷，头埋在他颈间发出低哑性感的闷哼。

......

他们度过了糜烂而荒诞的一夜，直到被药物强行催出的欲火被金知元完全浇灭，金振焕才精疲力尽地在他怀中昏睡过去。

异日，紧闭的房门被打开，金知元只穿着内裤就出来了，他磕上门，恹恹下了楼。  
“早——你这什么辣眼睛造型啊！”  
金知元坦荡展示着一身暧昧痕迹，光是随意一扫都能知道他过了个怎样刺激的夜晚。迎过来问好的金东赫笑容逐渐消失，最后变成一脸嫌弃，他红着脸移开视线，“还有客人在呢，请穿好衣服好吗！”

“不要。”金知元懒懒说，跟坐在餐桌前用早餐的家庭医生李老先生打了个招呼，然后将自己摔进沙发，打了个超大的哈欠。  
“东赫啊，快做点十全大补汤给我补补，我他妈要被榨干了。”他说着又打了个哈欠，满脸困倦。  
“几南尼没事吧？”金东赫问，朝楼上投去担忧的注视。  
“呀，呀！多关心下我可以吗？他都吃了一晚上解药了还能有啥事？现在的问题是解药本人要被掏空了，你能不能做点补药给解药补补身体充充电？”  
金东赫乖巧点头，试图总结他的话：“......你的意思是，你不行了？”  
“什么？”金知元愣了下，拔了脚下的拖鞋就要砸他。  
金东赫一声爆笑，转身就跑。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一朵漂亮而危险的花

杀鸡儆猴的举动做了两次，猴子们终于想明白到底谁才是一直沉醉梦境不愿醒来的人，跳脚搞事的，蠢蠢欲动的都纷纷消停下来。  
金振焕与金知元明显比葬礼前要清闲很多，也有时间着手处理其他事情，比如具晙会的。

具晙会，1997年3月31日出生，父母双全，有个姐姐。父母都是干着普通工作的普通市民，姐姐是有着自己油管频道的小网红。  
13岁在电视里认识了李小龙，奉为偶像，在他的影响下开始学习拳脚功夫。  
18岁时出柜，跟父母大吵一架，干脆出来独立，边在酒吧唱歌打工边完成大学学业，期间因机缘巧合认识了金老爷。  
毕业后住入金家，彻底与家里断绝关系，却和姐姐还保持着联系。

具晙会的背景并不复杂，简单好查，不存在任何模糊不清的地方，也没有刻意隐瞒或修改过的痕迹。  
除非这就是他的真实身份，否则能够把假身份做的如此完美自然的人最多也就三个：军方、势均力敌的竞争对手，及死去的金老爷。

金振焕曾倾向于是金老爷做的，目的是在身边留一张保命的底牌。  
可这个假设在金老爷死去的那天就毫无意义了。

当时，在金振焕完成掏枪、将枪口压上金老爷太阳穴、扣下扳机这整个过程，身手了得的具晙会都毫无动作。之后非但对爱人的死无动于衷，反而向凶手投诚了。  
他要么十分会审时度势，要么就是另有目的。

如果他是商业间谍或军方卧底，那目的仅有一个——金家的产业。

具晙会刚毕业一年多，他没有出去工作，一直呆在家里，偶尔跟金老爷出席宴会，陪他满世界的出差度假，把贤内助的角色做的很好。  
如今金老爷已不在人世，金振焕上位，具晙会完全被隔离在权利圈之外。如果想搞清楚他的目的，首先得还给他一个能尽情发挥的舞台。

于是金振焕问他：“你想不想做点事？”  
“想啊，我闲的都快长毛了。”具晙会欣然应下，不躲不闪直直迎上金振焕的视线，直白地展示着将自己的野心。

金振焕把整个东区的生意都交给了他。  
东区是这个城市最有名的娱乐区之一，金家最豪华的赌场、酒店、club等都聚集在那里。在金老爷掌权时这儿是金振焕的地盘，现在被他给了具晙会。

金家是军火商，娱乐业只能算小投资。这个安排在所有人看来都算是大手笔，又没到另人生疑的程度，是最适合的舞台。

最先上台唱戏的是那些刚安静没多久的“猴子”。

“好几只猴子都派人去接触试探他了。”金知元吊儿郎当靠坐在金振焕办公桌上，把手里的文件翻着哗哗响，“啊，居然有人送了个人给他，跟你有5分像。”  
金知元笑得不行，“人才啊kkkkk。”  
金振焕很感兴趣，从笔记本前抬起头：“然后呢？”  
“没有然后，来示好的人都碰了一鼻子灰，晙会连表面功夫都不做，拒绝的干脆果断，真是帅气的男人啊。”  
金振焕好奇心还在跟他有5分像的人身上：“有照片吗？我看看。”  
金知元把夹在文件里的照片和人物信息放到桌上，跟他一起看，点评道：“厉害，眼底也有个心形痣。就是个子太高了，差评，不知道我们南尼最可爱的地方就是身高吗？”  
金振焕拿照片扔他。  
金知元咔咔直笑，接住轻飘飘砸进怀里的照片，满脸无辜：“干嘛？我夸你呢！”  
金振焕瞪着他：“你知道为什么别人给我送人不送跟你长得像的吗？”  
金知元顿了下，心里有种很不好的预感，却还是配合问：“为什么？”  
“因为你丑的太别致了，想找到相似的很难。”

“hooo——”金知元手握拳抵在嘴上，笑着发出怪叫。他长腿一跨，干脆翻身坐到金振焕面前，用脚勾住老板椅扶手将金振焕拉近，欺身逼近他，“可你不就喜欢我这样吗？”  
“谁喜欢你！”金振焕扭头推拒，满脸嫌弃。  
却还是被拉进怀里，精心打理过的头发被大手揉的一团乱，眼下的心形痣也被亲了好几口。  
“呀，呀，够了。”  
金知元才不管他在说什么，抬高金振焕的下巴，趁他张嘴说话的时候俯身吻了下去，舌头长驱直入，勾着他的舌头缠绵。  
吻着吻着觉得这姿势有点费劲，干脆整个的上了老板椅，跨坐到金振焕身上。老板椅被迫承受着两个人的重量，发出一声不堪重负的呐喊，硬撑住了没散架。

抛开怀疑不谈，具晙会是个很有意思的人，金振焕和他意外很合得来。  
他们爱好都差不多，经常会约着一起切磋，喝酒。  
就连看电影的口味也和合得来，他们会去放映室看以前的老电影，也会约着去影院看上映中的电影，当晚喝酒时的话题就围绕着它展开。  
金振焕很喜欢与具晙会聊天，他脑子里有很多奇思妙想，有些能准确戳中金振焕的笑点，让他笑的停不下来，也有些深刻而哲学，让金振焕能以他的话为镜，从中看到不一样的世界。

具晙会喜欢写诗，一片被风吹落树叶，或者路边积水中倒映出的景色，这些都能给他带来感悟，化成他笔下的一首首诗。  
每当他写出了满意的诗都会第一时间给金振焕看，如果他们不在一起，具晙会会把诗打成短信发给金振焕，如果在一起，具晙会会亲自读给他听。  
具晙会有一颗纯粹透亮的心，却有一把沙哑性感的流氓嗓音，当他念诗或弹着吉他唱起歌时，这嗓音能传达出某些深沉而复杂的感情。  
这时他脸上的神情专注而虔诚，一双漂亮的狗狗眼发着光，整个人深情又性感。

唱着歌或念着诗的具晙会专心沉浸在自己的小世界中，却不知道自他身上正散发出温暖而明亮的光。  
每当看到这光芒，都会让金振焕露出会发自内心的微笑。

金振焕是个怕生的人，一开始不排斥具晙会的靠近，甚至主动与他接触只是为了试探他的目的。  
可现在金振焕真心实意的喜欢起这个温暖而纯粹的人。

金振焕从来没有过朋友，他渴望朋友，不止一次幻想过和朋友相处的情景。  
大概就是他和具晙会这样的吧。

时间过得飞快，一眨眼这个城市就落下了第一场雪。  
“......晙会就只是在好好生活而已。”金知元放下文件，双手插进口袋里揣着，“间谍也不可能是他这样的。”  
“嗯。”金振焕赞同点头，抿起嘴笑的开心而克制，脚一蹬让老板椅轻快地转了个圈。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一朵漂亮而危险的花

12月的时候，整个城市都被厚厚的雪给笼罩住。乌云密密堆积在空中，几束光好不容易从缝隙中投射下来，却也昏昏暗暗的，苍白惨淡。  
金振焕属于很容易受天气影响的心情派，理所当然的被这萧瑟的季节给影响了，心情持续低落。  
家里很安静，金知元早在几天前回了美国看望家人。  
他有个可爱的小侄子，金知元热衷于在SNS上与金振焕分享关于小侄子的一切，比如他哥给小侄子贴上了同款家族纹身贴，然后金家的男人们一起拍了认证照；小侄子刚才居然对一只可爱的猫咪爱理不理；他兴致勃勃地给小侄子违反结果把人吓哭了之类的。

金振焕从一开始的十分捧场到现在渐渐冷漠，就在刚才一句“你是不是在内涵我不能生”差点就要被他点了发送。

冷静，冷静点。  
金振焕深吸一口气，扔了手机缩进毛茸茸的毯子中。

这雪要下一整个冬天呢，难道就要一直被它掌控着情绪吗？

金振焕思考着，漫无目的目光不经意扫到了具晙会。  
他盘腿坐在飘窗前，侧头静静看着窗外，陷入自己奇妙的小世界有好一阵子了。

那也是个心情持续低落了好久的人。具晙会这阵子比起平时更喜欢一个人待在房间里，金振焕好几次打开他房门想找他玩都发现他伏在书桌前写着什么，窗子前拉着厚厚的窗帘挡住了外面的阳光。屋内只亮着盏石头造型的灯，偶尔房间里也会点起几根香薰蜡烛，微弱的烛光让整个屋子及伏在案前的人看起来神秘又神圣不可侵犯。  
金振焕通常定定看他一会，又默默带上门。  
金振焕是个敏感的人，他敏锐地察觉到具晙会的疏离，于是自觉地远离了。  
可几天后具晙会又跟没事人一样出现在他面前，若无其事地与他说话、喝酒。总是长久的看着他，撞上他的眼睛后又立马移开视线。

这人是造成金振焕心情低落的罪魁祸首之一。  
金振焕盯着具晙会看了会，突然说：“我们去度假吧？”  
“啊？”具晙会拉回不知飘到哪里的神智，扭头看向他。  
“去温暖的地方，阳光沙滩大海。”金振焕说着，低落的情绪有点回春，“再在这里待下去我就要冷死了，好不好？”  
具晙会神色一动，爽快点头：“好啊。”

金振焕披着毯子下了沙发，跑去找金东赫安排飞机住宿。  
具晙会也下了飘窗，插着兜慢悠悠跟在他身后。  
耳边金振焕跟金东赫商量着度假事宜，眼前金振焕毛茸茸的后脑一直在晃荡。  
也许是因为他躺在沙发里时脑袋一直乱蹭，此刻后脑十分可爱的炸了毛，细软的头发四处乱翘着，随着他轻快的步伐在空中一跳一跳。  
具晙会盯着它们看了会，忍不住上了手。  
手指插进乱翘的发丝间，把它们捋齐了，黑色的发丝便从指间滑落，迫不及待回归原位，对帮了大忙的手指毫无怀念。  
落空的大手一顿，追着它们的步伐盖上后脑，一下一下轻轻摸着。

金振焕有着孩子般漂亮圆润的后脑，头发细且软，手感超级好。  
但轻易不让摸，除非他心情好，心情差的时候手还没碰到他发尖就会被飞快拧住手挨个云霄飞车般的过肩摔。  
此刻金振焕心情难得放晴，察觉到摸上来的手也没啥反应。具晙会摸的停不下来，最后得到他忍无可忍的瞪视。  
“摸够了吗？”  
“没有。”具晙会无视了他话中的威胁，回答的干脆果断，“太可爱了，几na——嗷！”

他挨了个小擒拿。

金振焕趁他捂手痛呼时跳到那微微躬着的背上，具晙会承受着他的重量，赶紧扎了个马步稳住身体，单手托住他屁股。  
“走吧！”金振焕单手圈上他脖子，潇洒往楼上一指，“收拾行李去过夏天啦！”  
垂在具晙会腰侧的腿催促似的晃着，具晙会轻笑出声，把背上的人向上托了托，顺从往楼上走。

他们去的是一个开发的很好的海岛，金振焕经常来这度假，在靠近海边的地方有个度假用的小别墅。  
贴心靠谱的东管家远程安排好了一切，别墅在他们飞机落地前就叫人里里外外的打整好了，所有的空间都进行了彻底的清扫，空气中飘着熟悉的香氛气味；院子里的泳池注满了清水，水面上漂浮着各式充气浮垫；旁边的露天吧台摆满了他们喜欢的各类酒水，椅子上竖着把木吉他。

俩人每天睡到自然醒，才悠悠出门去找SNS上推荐的餐厅吃饭，之后去海边或小镇游玩。

可具晙会这家伙不但恐水，还恐高，水上项目一个都玩不成。  
金振焕玩水上项目时他就坐在快艇里指挥开船的保镖各种加速或急转弯，把坐在飞鱼、滑翔伞上的金振焕甩的嗷嗷叫。  
迎面扇来的风巴掌把具晙会幸灾乐祸的大笑送入金振焕耳中，可他只能皱着五官承受着不间断扇过来的风巴掌和水巴掌，默默在心底骂人。

晚上他们就在小镇里随便找个顺眼的酒吧进去喝酒聊天，品尝调酒师的拿手好酒。

第三天金振焕突发奇想：“我们可以去山顶看看星星啊。”  
这个主意受到了具晙会的热烈欢迎，于是傍晚他们开着敞篷车，向山顶驶去。

一路上来往的车子很少，整条公路像是被他们承包了。车里的音响放着R&B，副驾上的具晙会在逆风中大声唱着歌，他举起双手，身体随着节奏摇摆。  
旁边的金振焕专注在驾驶上，架在脸上的墨镜腿不巧把他眼睛与眼下那颗小痣挡住了，具晙会每每回头只能看到他微微勾起的嘴角。  
他握在方向盘的手指正在上面跟着节奏轻敲，偶尔张嘴跟着音乐哼唱几句。

海岛上金振焕是放松而柔软的。  
他将头发染成了金色，脱下了得体的定制西装，换成各式花衬衫，大敞着领口，露出刻在右边锁骨上小小的十字架。裤子也从西装裤变成了破洞牛仔裤或短的仿佛没穿裤子的热裤，趿着拖鞋，整个人都散发着鲜艳而慵懒的性感美。

太阳就要落山了，残存的夕阳柔柔洒在车里、金振焕身上，为他渡上一层柔和的金边。天色将暗，金振焕抬手将墨镜架到头上，放出藏了一路的心形小痣，它呆在背光处，却存在感极强。

啪。

有什么在具晙会胸口打了一下。  
他茫然抬手摸了摸，只能摸到被扰乱的心跳，可这点骚动也很快平复了。

等他们到了山顶，天已完全黑下去。金振焕把车停在山顶边缘处视野最好的地方，两人下了车，并排在车头落座。

抬头是璀璨星河，脚下是霓虹闪耀，它们分布在黑色的地平线两端，互相呼应。

具晙会睁大了眼，对着金振焕发出一声喟叹。  
金振焕短暂的愣了下，他在具晙会眼眸中也看到了繁星。

具晙会有一双如同夜色般幽邃的眼睛，于是当他看了眼星空，就引得天上的星星纷纷跳入他眼中，点亮了那双眼。

金振焕忍俊不禁，朝他伸出手。  
具晙会下意识握住那只明显比他的小了一圈的手，心里惊叹着这意料之外的柔软触感，嘴里疑惑道：“什么？”  
“不是恐高吗？”金振焕晃了晃两人交握的手。  
“啊。”具晙会扫了眼脚下，“还好，大概是因为夜色模糊了高度吧。”

话音刚落，就感到柔软小手松开了他的手，缩回身侧。  
“是吗。”金振焕说，给了他傲娇一撇，转头看向星空。

具晙会手指无措地动了动，僵硬落回腿上。

“这样盛大的景色也只有脱离了城市烟火，完全置身于黑暗中才能看到吧。”金振焕说。  
具晙会也抬起头仰望星空，赞同道：“是啊。”  
“真震撼。”金振焕说，语气虔诚，“相比之下我们是多么平凡又渺小。”

“你也很耀眼啊。”

金振焕转头看着他。  
具晙会对上他视线，真诚点头。  
两人对视了好一阵，金振焕率先移开视线，嘟哝道，“……心情有点奇怪。”

这家伙怎么回事？  
明明是个不解风情的傻大愣，却又会猝不及防说出一些裹着蜜的话语，用“我只是在陈述事实”的平淡语气。  
说的理直气壮满脸坦率，完全不知道自己说出来的话有多大的杀伤力。

但其实他也真的只是在表达自己的观点而已，并不是在刻意讨好。这是金振焕在与他的相处过程中被不小心撩到很多次后得出的结论。

金振焕正自我检讨，就见一个黑影逼了过来。他抬眼一看，具晙会俯身将脸凑过来，像是要跟他讲什么悄悄话的样子。  
两人对上视线后具晙会顿了顿，又把距离拉开了。  
金振焕疑惑地挑了挑眉。  
具晙会一语不发地直起身子，一脸正直地看向星空，半晌感叹道：“真漂亮。”

？奇奇怪怪。

回去的时候是具晙会开车，金韩彬打来了视频电话，金振焕举着手机，兴致勃勃地拍星空给他看。  
金振焕努力伸长了手，可手机里的画面仍是一片晃动的黑色，他有点遗憾：“啊，手机里完全看不到呢。”  
“但我听到了风。”金韩彬在屏幕上笑，“哥你等一下，我要把它录下来。”  
金振焕将摄像头换成前置的，把自己的脸投射到屏幕上，好奇道：“这里的风声和别的不一样吗？”  
“当然不一样。”金韩彬提高音量，一本正经道，“风声里有几南哥，有星星，有大海和沙滩，它温柔而自由，仿佛在亲吻我的耳朵，我能感觉到。”  
金振焕笑出声，赞叹道：“果然……我们韩彬尼是艺术家啊。”  
他懒散倚进座椅里，歪头看着屏幕上的人，依旧高高举着手机接收风声。

这幅情景让具晙会忍俊不禁，可笑容才浮现在嘴角又消失了。  
他觉得自己被冷落了。  
自从金振焕接起这通电话，不，自从金振焕看到手机屏幕上“韩彬”这两个大字的那一刻，他的注意力就立即从星空和具晙会的身上抽出，全部给了手机那头的人。  
尽管现在屏幕的两端谁都没有在说话，具晙会还是觉得自己被排除在两人的氛围之外。  
无法融入，也无法插入。

真是太让人不爽了。  
我就在你旁边啊，我们一起过欣赏美丽的星河，我们的灵魂曾在这片星空下产生了共鸣。  
为什么只因为一个电话，你就轻易的脱身离开了？  
我就坐在这，你却再也不肯给我哪怕一个眼神。

深深的无力感涌上心头，具晙会觉得金振焕就像这扑面而来的风，会温柔的亲吻他、拂过他，却不会为他终止前进的步伐。

谁都不能抓住风，被留下的只有回忆。

金韩彬录完了风声，在屏幕那头摆弄着录音一副很满意的样子，也许这风声给他带去了灵感，他们简单聊了几句便挂了电话。

具晙会也觉得灵感正源源不尽的在心口喷发，带着股酸味，喷得他整个人都不太得劲。

他从后视镜里看了眼金振焕，开口道：“你们关系真好。”  
金振焕扫了他一眼，眼波里带着股俏皮劲：“吃醋了吗？”  
他打趣道，伸手去抓具晙会下巴。  
“没有。” 具晙会微微偏头想甩开金振焕在他下巴作乱的手，没能成功。  
其实他躲的很敷衍，仿佛只是在做一个表态，类似“我并不喜欢这样，我躲了但是没躲开所以随你便吧”。  
在下巴上乱蹭的冰凉小手仿佛有什么神奇的魔力，把具晙会心里那些小情绪赶的一干二净，取而代之的是从下巴蹿到心口的细微痒意。  
具晙会喉结上下快速的动了动。

金振焕偏头看着他，问：“你呢？似乎很久没回过家了，也从没听你提过家里人。”  
具晙会握着方向盘的手紧了紧。他沉默许久，开口时声音低落：“离他们远一点是好事吧。”  
“他们不喜欢我这样，我也不想他们因为我被牵扯进莫名其妙的事情里。”  
他被戳中了软肋，肩膀耷拉下来，脸色也变得落寞，周身环绕着丧气。

金振焕手从下巴转移到他脸上，捏住两腮用力一挤，把上面的落寞挤得变了形：“不会发生那种事，一直有人在暗中保护他们，无论过去还是现在。”  
具晙会飞快的瞟了他一眼。  
“你相信我吗？”金振焕问。  
具晙会目视着前方，听到这话勾起嘴角：“嗯。”

敷衍。  
“不信就算了。”金振焕收回审视的目光和作乱的手，靠进椅背里，抬头看向天空。  
“我信，我当然信！”  
但是已经晚了，金振焕轻哼一声撇过头，用后脑勺对着他。

到家后已经很晚了，金振焕说了晚安，头也不回地进了房间。  
落在后面的具晙会看着他背影，嘴巴几度开合，欲言又止。  
最终他只目送着金振焕身影消失在门板后：“......晚安。”

金振焕侧躺在床边，缩成一团。  
身心都在叫嚣着疲惫，却无法入睡。夜色中仿佛有无数只裹着恶意的漆黑大手从四面八方朝金振焕抓来，粘稠地缠上他身体各处，阻断了他与这世间所有的连接。  
星空、风声、韩彬和晙会的脸还在脑子里轮流闪现，他却无法再从中感受到什么了。  
他快要窒息于黑暗之中。

金振焕抓过放在床头柜上的手机，拨出一个电话。  
电话很快接通了，听筒里传来个低哑却轻快的男声：“Aloha~”  
金振焕暗暗松了口气。  
“Bob，”他用撒娇的口吻要求道，“哄我睡觉。”  
金知元咔咔咔地笑：“又喝酒了？”  
“没有，去看星星了。”金振焕说，“很漂亮。”  
“所以想我了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“哎一古。”金知元笑着感叹，对着话筒响亮地亲了一口，“这可怎么办——唱歌给你听好不好？”  
他说着清了清嗓子：“闭上眼睛。”  
“嗯。”  
“U never knew how I feel baby  
When u kissed me u driving me crazy  
Oh u made my life complete  
Oh yes u do.”

当我在你身边时  
世界偶尔向我唱歌

Baby I’m in love with u  
For real

我会将你守护到最后  
So come and take my hand

你知道吗 baby in I’m love with u  
I’m in love  
I’m in love  
Boy I’m in love  
I’m in love

I’m in love yes I’m in love with u.

“南尼？”  
电话那边传来细小的、均匀悠长的呼吸声。  
“晚安。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一朵漂亮而危险的花

第二天具晙会是被模糊轻快的水声唤醒的。  
他拉开厚重的窗帘，阳光立刻涌了进来，照亮了原本昏暗的室内和还带着几分睡意的脸庞。  
具晙会眯起眼，拉开玻璃拉门踏入院子，寻找水声的由来。  
它们应该来自位于院子中央的游泳池。具晙会过去时正好捕捉到金振焕破水而出的画面，看到了他仰头时发梢甩出的水珠在阳光下闪着金光，如同一把夺目的碎钻。  
金振焕伸手将湿漉漉黏在脸上的金色碎发拨到脑后，闭着眼向后一倒，仰躺在水面上。  
他像一尾鱼，被水拥簇着，随着水波起伏飘荡，金发和瓷白的肌肤在阳光下耀眼的不像话。  
具晙会抱手看了会，又拿出手机拍照。  
金振焕听到相机发出的咔擦声，转头朝这边看来。  
“干嘛呢？”  
“拍你。”具晙会说，通过镜头看着他，“比个耶。”  
金振焕配合抬起双手在脸边比V，冲镜头做出各种可爱或帅气的表情。  
“哦，不错，就是这样。”具摄像师很满意，弯着腰不停切换角度，手机发出的咔擦声连绵不绝。  
金振焕等他拍够了才放下手朝他游去，趴在泳池边抬着脸看他：“早啊，脸色不好，没睡好吗？”  
具晙会眉眼因为困倦而耷拉着，眼下挂着一片乌青。他听到金振焕的问题后伸手揉了揉脸，“唔，睡得有点晚。”  
刚说完便打了个超大的哈欠。他咂咂嘴，拍着肚子问：“有点饿了，吃什么？”  
“日料？我找到一家很不错的。”金振焕说，双手在泳池边撑了一下，却在半路泄了劲，没能把自己撑起来。  
他干脆朝岸上的人伸出了手。  
“好啊。”具晙会拉住他，还没来得及使劲，手里的手突然发力，反倒把他拽下去了。

金振焕笑着接住倒进怀里的人，与他一起跌入水中，同时双脚一蹬，抱着他远离了泳池边。

被水吞没的那刻具晙会浑身紧绷，双眼紧闭，下意识箍紧了金振焕的腰。冰凉的水冲击着耳膜，涌入了鼻孔，他被呛到了，皱着脸吐出一串气泡。  
金振焕带着他浮出水面，托着他下巴抬高：“呼吸。”  
“咳、咳咳咳。”  
具晙会才吸入空气便一顿咳，皱着眉难受地吐出舌头。  
有力却慌乱的心跳声通过两人紧贴的身体传达给了金振焕，金振焕拍着他后背帮他平复呼吸，脸上带着三分歉意：“有好点吗？”  
“啊西金几南！你真的是！”具晙会虚弱骂道，“我以为我要死了。”  
他双腿试探地踩了两下，却没能碰到池底，惊慌道：“噢？为什么踩不到底？！”  
这情况让他更加紧张，挣扎的幅度也越来越大，金振焕小小一只被他紧紧抱住，被牵连着一起在水中浮沉。  
“呀，别乱动，我要被你带下去了。”金振焕努力伸长了脖子，吐出说话时灌入嘴中的水。他踩着水试图控制场面，可具晙会太大只了，挣扎的力度也很大，导致他的力量微乎其微。  
金振焕干脆抓住具晙会乱蹬的双腿，引导它们盘上自己腰间，嘴里安抚道：“没事的，有我在呢，不会让你出事。”  
“我记得就是你把我弄下来的。”具晙会虚弱发出谴责，满脸的不信任。  
可他也只能像树袋熊一样整个盘在金振焕身上，僵硬地发着抖，全靠罪魁祸首才能安稳待在这水深两米的泳池里。

“sorry~”金振焕软声道歉，他仰着小脸，嘴巴微撅，用讨好的、亮晶晶的眼神盯着具晙会看。

这家伙又试图用撒娇蒙混过关。  
且效果显著，一如既往的。  
具晙会的怒气还没来得及喷发便消失了，只剩满腔无奈。他叹了口气，回金振焕一个苍白的笑：“上去吧。”

可金振焕依旧在原地踩水，只将脸凑近了，几乎要与具晙会鼻尖相抵：“晙内啊，你有没有话要跟我说？”  
“说什么？”具晙会一脸懵，下意识向后缩了缩脖子，“我们非要在这聊天？先上岸吧。”  
“不。”金振焕摇头。  
他笑眼弯弯，脸上带着狡黠神色，“最近你总是盯着我看，一副欲言又止的样子，引起我的注意后又躲躲闪闪的，不敢跟我对视。到底怎么了？我真的很好奇啊。”

具晙会脸上的迷茫变成了了然，他避开金振焕的视线，说话时语速略快：“没有，你看错了。快上去吧哎C——”  
“不要。”金振焕眯了眯眼睛，威胁道：“快说，不然就把你丢在这。”

他是故意。  
他把具晙会困在了他恐惧的深水中，他是加害者也成了唯一的保护者。具晙会只能向他求救，用他感兴趣的东西来换取平安。

具晙会发出含糊拖沓的单音节，眼睛左看右看，就是不看金振焕。  
“我腿酸了。”金振焕说，作势扒拉他缠在自己身上的腿，“我要上去了，不带你。”  
具晙会赶忙收紧了力道，“啊知道了知道了！我说！”  
“嘶——”金振焕被他箍的生疼，龇牙咧嘴地拍了他一下，“轻点——说吧。”

具晙会紧张地松了点力道。他终于迎上金振焕的视线，与他对视。  
他们贴的很近，他能感到金振焕如释重负地吐出口气，能听到他轻快的心跳，能看到他脸上染上金光的细小绒毛。

自从认识金振焕以来，具晙会一直在观察他，可越看越觉得看不懂。

他是从黑暗破土而出的花，开的鲜艳明亮。  
阳光仿佛是只投向他一人的聚光灯，让他艳压群芳，如同此刻。他也能融于黑夜，竖起浑身利刺，杜绝一切亲昵的喜爱，孤芳自赏。  
世界上怎么会有那么奇怪的人？

金振焕又拍了他一下：“发什么呆呢？我腿超酸，你真的很重啊——你不会打着同归于尽的主意吧？”  
他说着勾起嘴角：“你的秘密这么可怕吗？”  
“不，你比较可怕。”具晙会回道。  
“......哈？”

金振焕再次上手，作势要把他从身上给撕下来。  
具晙会赶紧收紧四肢：“开玩笑——我开玩笑的！”  
金振焕瞪他一眼，双手亲昵圈住他脖子：“我不会对你做出可怕的事，虽然把你拉下水了，可我不是抱住你了吗？”  
所以这只是个恶作剧式的威胁而已。  
金振焕本可以做的再残忍一点的。比如不接住他，在岸上看他一人在泳池扑腾，等他隐约摸到死神的衣角时再大发慈悲把人拉上来，来一场动真格的审问。  
但他没有。

“因为我喜欢晙内。”金振焕用甜甜的语气说。  
具晙会是唯一的、重要的朋友。

“真的吗，喜欢我？”  
“嗯，如果晙内也喜欢我的话。”这是最重要的前提，他才不会在不喜欢自己的人身上浪费时间。  
“喜欢的。”  
“嗯？”金振焕歪了歪头，似乎没理解他这话的意思。  
具晙会认真道：“我不是在说甜言蜜语，我爱你，这是我最宝贵的秘密。”

具晙会突然想明白了，这不是花的错。  
昼夜交替、四季变更都是自然规律，花只是在变幻莫测的背景中绽放而已。

而他爱上了这朵漂亮而危险的有主之花。

具晙会原本想把这份感情揉碎了埋藏在诗中。也许有一天诗会在某次酒后念给金振焕听，得到他的点评，然后轻描淡写的翻页。  
可现在它被金振焕逼出来了，赤裸裸摊在两人面前，等待一个答复。

金振焕愣住了。  
他盯住具晙会的双眼，眼神幽深锋利，带着审视。可具晙会不躲不闪，任由审视的目光直射入他眼眸深处。  
金振焕看起来有点生气：“这就是我想知道的秘密？”  
具晙会脸上极快地闪过痛苦、挣扎，最后变成尘埃落定的纯粹爱意，他咧开嘴笑的灿烂：“是。”  
“什么啊……”  
金振焕低头嗤笑，藏起眼底翻滚的情绪。  
他带着具晙会游到泳池边，帮他上了岸，自己才翻身上岸，越过湿漉漉的人直径往房间走去。  
“喂，金几南。”具晙会抓住他手腕，把他拉会自己面前：“别想逃。”  
他欺身逼近金振焕，就像泳池里金振焕对他做的那样，“我要回答。”  
具晙会低头紧锁他双目，他垂在额间黑色碎发不停往下滴水，尽数砸在金振焕微抬起的脸上。  
“回答？”金振焕语气嘲讽，“我很早以前就说过，我不需要妈妈或床伴，忘了吗？”

金振焕只觉得伤心，过往的种种一一浮现在脑海。  
那些一起喝酒的夜晚，小提琴，木吉他，还有具晙会用魅力嗓音念出的诗。  
专属于他们两人的，莫名其妙的笑点。  
东赫评价他们是soulmate时具晙会赞同得意的大笑。  
当时的金振焕在心里反复咀嚼这个词，soulmate，多么新奇美好啊！他于是也跟着笑，转头与具晙会对视，抬起酒杯与他碰杯。  
“敬soulmate.”

他把具晙会当成挚友，一直在努力维护这份友谊，可原来具晙会不这么想。  
现在看来在这件事上他们的灵魂并没有共鸣。  
爱吗？  
真可笑。

“没忘，可我的心不由我控制啊。”具晙会摩挲着手里细腻的肌肤，“我知道你不爱我，可这里只有我们两人在，能不能就短暂的属于我一会？”  
他举起另一只手，抹去从他发尖砸到金振焕脸上的小水珠，“就这个假期，好吗？”  
金振焕看着他，面无表情：“之后呢？你打算怎么办？”

“嗯——也许你会发现我比他更好，那我就继续做金夫人，你的金夫人。”具晙会笑了声，“如果不是......”  
“我会从你眼前中消失。”

金振焕没有朋友。  
过去没有，现在没有，将来也不会有。

金振焕脸色深沉，眼里翻滚着难懂的晦涩。  
但是他点头，说：“好。”

具晙会一向不在意那些晦涩复杂的，一闪而过的情绪，他懒得解读。  
人的思想总是复杂多变的，行动是思考的最终答案。对方总会给出答案，他只要最后答案就行了。  
何况从金振焕嘴里说出的是肯定的答案。  
因此具晙会笑的很开心，他的眼神像把浸满了甜蜜爱意的刷子，从金振焕形状姣好的双眼一直刷到他粉色的双唇。

紧接而至的是具晙会压下的唇，深深吻住了金振焕。  
他松开桎梏着金振焕手腕的手，双手揽住他细腰，将他揉进怀里。

不管怎么说，这朵花现在属于他了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盛开

刚进入便利店，金振焕就被左手边装着花花绿绿冰棒的冰柜吸引了，他脚步一转脱离了原有路线，拉着具晙会朝那边走去。  
“去哪啊？”具晙会就这样一头雾水地被拽到冰柜前。  
“不想来支冰棒吗？夏天就是冰棒啊。”金振焕松开与晙会交握的手，拉开玻璃柜门，低头挑冰棒。  
具晙会挪到金振焕身后站定，一只手从金振焕腰侧伸过去撑上柜门，低头跟他一起看冰柜里花花绿绿的冰棒：“我要那个。”  
另一只手却借着身体的掩护捏上金振焕浑圆可爱的屁股。  
“哪个？”金振焕问，对他的流氓行为毫无反应。  
屁股真软，跟面团似的。具晙会手里动作不停，漫不经心一点下巴：“这个。”  
这他妈说了跟没说一样。  
金振焕干脆也随便乱指：“巧克力？”  
“嗯。”  
金振焕拿好冰棒，这才用手肘将背上的巨型挂件推开，掉头往收银台走，越过他时抬眼轻飘飘一瞪。

具晙会回以得意傻笑，得寸进尺地伸长手又在那小屁屁上拍了下。  
被轻薄的人头都没回，伸手准确抓住那只不老实的大手，手指顺着他指缝插入，将它牢牢困在自己手中，无法再乱动。  
具晙会被乖乖牵着走，为了配合金振焕的身高还姿势怪异地弓着腰。

他们停在了在收银台旁的展柜前。具晙会往货架上扫了一眼，不满道：“味道也太少了吧！”  
他仗着在国外没人听懂韩语，用大嗓门抱怨：“我想要鸡尾酒味，这个比较适合你。用食物比喻的话几南就是酒心巧克力，又甜又辣的。”  
外壳是甜甜的巧克力，咬碎了就会淌出酒汁，甜中有辣，口感丰富，极易上头。

金振焕飞速扫了眼收银员，发现他正单手叉腰站在柜台后看着他们，脸上挂着慈祥的姨母笑。  
“......”金振焕脸轰地烧了起来，低声咬牙切齿道，“闭嘴，快选。”  
具·不会看脸色·晙会依旧在津津有味地对商品评头论足：“我不喜欢薄荷，芦荟也怪怪的，唔——奶味儿凑合吧。”  
说着拿了瓶奶味的润滑剂，又去拿下一栏的超薄套、螺旋套、凸点套......

金振焕甩开两人交握的手，缓缓转过头，瘫着脸用眼神骂人。  
具晙会疑惑扬眉，“怎么？”  
他转动脑子解读了下金振焕的脸色，又看向手里一摞小盒子，恍然大悟：“有你不喜欢的？哪个？超薄？螺旋？还是凸点？哦——难道你喜欢内射？”

“……你话真的很多。”金振焕觉得自己后脑勺要被收银员热切的视线灼穿了，他闭上眼按住一抽一抽的太阳穴，无力道，“好了就去付钱，快点。”  
“哦。”具晙会茫然地眨了眨眼，把东西一股脑放到收银台上，与笑出大白牙的收银员对视后也咧嘴送上傻笑。

害羞丢脸都是金振焕的份。  
金振焕默默挪到具晙会身后藏好，一头撞上他后背。

一进家门具晙会就开始剥他的酒心巧克力，两人的衣服一路从庭院散落到主卧。具晙会将一丝不挂的金振焕摁进床铺，压在他身上一边与他热吻一边拆着奶味的润滑剂。  
接着散发着奶味的乳白色液体被挤到金振焕胸口、小腹还有大张的腿间。  
“嗯……”金振焕被凉到了，身体敏感的收紧又被具晙会揉开。

海岛每日都阳光灿烂，几天玩下来具晙会明显黑了几度，可金振焕皮肤依旧白皙嫩滑，胸口乳尖上挂着的乳白色液体说是润滑液更像是自己分泌出的乳汁。

真是要命。

具晙会呼吸逐渐粗重，落在金振焕身上的眼神越发灼热，他捏住那粉色的小小乳珠搓揉：“几南出奶了。”  
金振焕低头看了一眼，小小地哼了声，面上悄然浮起红晕。  
这反应让具晙会忍俊不禁，他埋入金振焕胸口，张嘴含住另外一边，用舌尖打着转地撩拨乳尖，又在雪白的胸口吮出大片红痕。  
“……变态。”金振焕撇开脸嘟囔道，伸手抱住胸口那颗毛绒绒的脑袋。

具晙会闷笑几声认下评价，大手摸上他小腹，将之上的乳白色润滑剂推开，抹匀，又向下去握住那根微微抬头的肉棒，上下撸动。  
金振焕轻哼一声，大腿下意识往里夹了夹。  
“舒服吗？”具俊会问，他终于放过金振焕乳尖，双手握住那节细腰往上一抽，把被他完全揉硬的肉棒送到面前，低头含进嘴里。

“啊！”金振焕身体重重一颤，一脚蹬上具晙会肩头。  
具晙会握住那节脚踝把玩——真细，正好能被他一手圈住。另一只手沾着润滑液摸到后穴，试探地刺入一节指节。  
那儿很紧，却十分敏感，一缩一缩地帮助手指开阔自己，很快便彻底被打开了，从容吃下三根手指。

金振焕用手肘支起上身，探头去看埋在自己跨间的人。从他的角度只能看到具晙会毛茸茸的头顶与吞吐间偶尔展露出来的锋利眉眼与高挺鼻梁。  
具晙会有着深邃硬朗的五官和刀削般锋利的脸部线条，这让他面无表情的时候看起来盛势凌人，不好亲近。  
可此时金振焕只觉得性感。它们藏在具晙会眉眼间，优越的鼻梁线条中，挂在额角的汗珠里，以及取悦着他肉棒的唇齿上，无时不刻撩拨着金振焕的心神。  
“啊……”金振焕仰头吐出甜腻的热气与难耐的泣音，他伸手插进具晙会发间，奖励似的揉着。  
他就要被送上顶峰了。

具晙会却突然吐出了肉棒，离开时肉棒与唇齿间拉出晶莹细长的银丝，又从中间断开。他舔着挂在嘴角的银丝，直起身子。  
“晙内——让我射.....”金振焕抬起腰身不满地拱着，把自己送向具晙会，祈求他的玩弄。  
可具晙会只是笑，他撸着自己的肉棒，另一只手伸长了捞过印着便利店LOGO的塑料袋放到金振焕眼前。  
“挑你喜欢的给我戴上。”  
说完捏了下送到眼前白生生的臀肉，在上面留下红色的指印。  
金振焕不高兴地撅起嘴，都不往塑料上看一眼，只用那双水盈盈的眸子看着具晙会，摆明了不配合。

“快点。”具晙会啪啪拍着他屁股催促。  
金振焕哼了声，抬手伸向自己的肉棒，却在半路被具晙会抓住：“不行，这只有我能碰。”  
他将那只手拉到金振焕头顶摁住，手指霸道地扣进他五指间握住，俯身舔吻金振焕的泪痣与眼角，挺腰用肉棒撞他腿根：“不想被我干射吗？绝对要用手帮你弄出来还爽。”

金振焕想了下，双手圈上他脖颈，软声提要求：“那……你亲亲我，我就帮你。”  
他红唇微启，放出一点舌尖在齿间勾着，发出暧昧的邀请。具晙会欣然应约，含住那俏皮的舌，给了他一个深吻。

“唔……”金振焕沉溺在这个黏糊热辣的吻中，手摸索着探入一旁的塑料袋随意拿了个盒子，暴力拆开。直到成功取出片正正方方的小袋子，才推开他，终止了这个吻。  
两人都坐起身，金振焕喘着粗气，抖着手拆出里面的套子，给具晙会下身斗志昂扬的肉棒套好，下一秒就被推倒在床褥里。  
具晙会掐着他腿根，重重挺身而入。  
“啊——”  
大概是因为禁欲太久，金振焕身体敏感的不像话，他能清晰感受到具晙会顶入体内擦过每一寸穴壁带来的熟悉又陌生的酥麻酸软。他颤抖着揪住枕角，被具晙会长驱直入，直到钉进身体最深处。  
金振焕眼前一片空白，只能倒在枕头上抽泣着，落下热泪。  
“哭了？”具晙会惊讶道，抹去他脸上的泪痕。  
他把金振焕拉起来抱进怀里，轻拍着他后背安抚，又把下巴垫在他肩上，用鼻尖拱他红的不像话的耳垂，“要动了？”  
“嗯。”  
于是具晙会挺动精壮的腰身，一下一下干着软乎乎缩在怀里的人。

“几南，几南啊……”他叫着金振焕的名字，闭着眼吐出舒服的叹息，又在金振焕红透的耳垂与细软的发间落下亲吻。

这一切都与不久前那个夜晚的惊鸿一瞥重合了，那时金振焕在具晙会面前旁若无人地绽放，却只允许金知元亵玩。

而此刻，这朵花正在他怀里盛开。

具晙会将脸埋在金振焕颈边，炙热的呼吸不住呼在他颈侧一颗小痣上。他用双手丈量金振焕的细腰，抚摸他覆着薄汗的后背，捏住他雪白饱满的臀肉把玩。  
“要死了，真的。”具晙会低声赞叹，垂下眼帘藏起其中翻江倒海的炽热情绪，一声又一声亲昵地叫他名字，“几南啊。”

具晙会握着他腰让他直起身子，再次把金振焕散发着奶香味的粉嫩乳尖送到面前，含住一边重重吮吸。  
“啊，晙内——别吸了，啊......”金振焕被迫挺着胸，身子微微打着颤，连带着含着具晙会肉棒的后穴也一松一紧地吸他。  
他撑着具晙会肩膀，却没有推开他的力气，只能不住摇头，求他放过自己。  
可这幅样子只会得到变本加厉的对待。具晙会猛地发力，压着金振焕倒进床褥，更用力地干他：“……真的很漂亮，我们几南啊。”

最终具晙会把他买的不同种类的套子都用了一遍，金振焕无力地叹气，用发软的脚踹他：“有完没完？！滚出去！”  
“嗷！”具晙会捂着被踹的地方，做出被踹疼的样子倒在金振焕身上，“你明明也很喜欢来着，爽完了就翻脸，切。”  
“你说什么？”金振焕阴恻恻地问。  
“没啥，我啥也没说。”具晙会挪到枕头上躺好，将人圈入怀中。可还没抱几分钟就被推开了，肉棒也从温软的穴中滑出，“去哪？”  
“尿尿。”金振焕说，颤巍巍下了床，一脚深一脚浅地往卫生间走，嘴里哼哼唧唧的。  
从具晙会的视角能清晰看到金振焕行走时穴口兀的吐出乳白色的液体，慢吞吞顺着腿根滑落。

他眼神一暗，喉结快速动了动，翻身下了床，跟进卫生间里。  
金振焕关门的时候碰到了阻碍，这才发现身后这只巨型跟屁虫：“你跟着我做什么？”  
“不是要尿尿吗？我帮你扶着小几南啊？”

“......”金振焕满脸惊疑，“不用，请出去。”  
“要的要的。”具晙会推着金振焕往坐便器走，“你看你，手脚软成这样，万一手一抖尿歪了那多脏。”  
“呀，放开我——放开！啊！”  
具晙会用蛮力制住金振焕，硬是把小几南拿在手里，对准了坐便器内，“好了。”  
他甚至贴心的吹起了口哨。

“——好个屁，这样我怎么解得出来！”  
“为什么？害羞吗？有啥可害羞的，你里里外外都被我玩遍了。”具晙会说的眉飞色舞，蹭了点挂在金振焕大腿内侧的白色润滑液在指间，怼到金振焕眼前让他看，“太色情了金几南！不知道的还以为是我射进去的呢！”

金振焕嘴型几经变换，最后无力地选择闭嘴。

“留在里面会生病的，我帮你弄出来。”具晙会还在哔哔，拉高了金振焕一只腿，手盖上金振焕小腹微微使劲，想把他体内的东西挤出来。

“......死变态。”金振焕瘫进他怀里任他为所欲为，咬牙切齿地骂人。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盛开

午后阳光从落地窗洒入室内，罩住大床上相拥而眠的两人。金振焕因投射在脸上的光皱了皱眉，换了好几个姿势都躲不开，最后将脸深深埋入具晙会胸口。  
具晙会被蹭的发痒，迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，才看到那颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋，就下意识扬起嘴角。  
他拢紧怀里的人，在他发顶爱不释手地揉着，又落下浅吻。  
金振焕好不容易躲开阳光，又遭到具晙会的骚扰。他转着头闪躲，嘴里发出不满地哼哼，似醒将醒。  
“醒了吗？”具晙会问，低头查看。  
金振焕掀起眼皮看了他一眼，一脸不高兴的从他怀里挣脱，翻身用后背对着他。  
具晙会死皮赖脸地蹭过去，手臂环上他腰，亲吻他后颈的纹身。  
“啧。”金振焕缩了缩脖子，烦躁咂嘴。  
“YOUGIN.”具晙会用舌尖描绘刻在他后颈上的文字，“你身上好多纹身，都是什么意思？”  
“永远年轻。”金振焕声音里带着睡意，让温柔淡了点，淡漠多了点。他慢吞吞露出左肩上的纹身：“In the lap of god.尽人事，听天意。”  
具晙会在上面落下一吻。  
“这个嘛，觉得好看就纹了。”金振焕说，摸着自己锁骨上的小十字架。  
确实好看，尤其在他穿大领口的夏威夷衬衫的时候，总是在衣领与雪白的皮肤间似露非露，诱惑着无意间发现的人们，失礼地将碍事的衣领拨开，一亲芳泽。

可具晙会却想起爬满金知元肩背的荆棘王冠。也是在锁骨的位置，枝桠上生长出了数个十字架，与金振焕身上的这个遥遥对应，仿佛一种效忠。

他眼神一暗，摸上金振焕右上臂内侧：“这个呢？”  
“renaître de ses cendres.涅槃重生。”金振焕掀开被子，伸展双臂，假装自己是只正欲展翅高飞的不死鸟。  
“哈，哪有那么胖的鸟，飞的动吗？”具晙会无情嘲笑，捏住他肚子上的软肉，把展翅欲飞的胖鸟摁回怀里。  
“那是因为这几天吃的太好了！”金振焕辩解道，下意识抖了一抖，像是被捏住了后颈皮的猫。  
他拍开具晙会的手，努力收紧小腹，“我也没有很胖，嗯。”  
具晙会不置可否，捉住他右手，用指腹摩挲印在虎口上的字母：“这个呢？”  
“Voyager from heaven.天堂旅者。”  
小小一串字母顺着虎口爬到到小臂，如同金振焕这个人一般，俏皮又勾人。具晙会低头，从V一路吻到N。  
“好痒。”金振焕被亲得直笑，没了睡意。他伸了个懒腰，翻身正对具晙会，“呀，我说了这么多，现在该你了。”  
“什么？”  
“TMI，能让我更了解你的事，随便什么都行啊。”金振焕下巴抵在他心口，仰着小脸目不转睛地看着他。  
“唔——”具晙会沉吟着，在金振焕眼睛落下一吻，接着他像是想到了什么了，眼睛唰地亮了，“啊，有的有的！”  
金振焕眼睛也跟着亮了：“是什么？”  
“知道赫尔墨斯吗？”  
金振焕点头，因为赫尔墨斯背后的含义脸色逐渐复杂，“不会吧？”

赫尔墨斯是一家BDSM主题的高档会所，在界内赫赫有名，里面花样百出，只有你想不到，没有那里做不出的，号称人间伊甸园。  
镇叔开的，现在自然归金振焕了。金知元曾说要去长长见识，说的时候一双小眼睛透过透明镜片正大光明地在金振焕身上来回扫视，目光露骨而下流，看得金振焕不得不翘起二郎腿，掩饰西装裤下隐秘生长的欲望。  
但他们还没来得及去，因为忙。

“嗯。”具晙会说，“我是那里的神官。”  
金振焕惊讶瞪大眼睛。  
所谓神官，就是调教师，经过会所的专业培训，专为M客人提供安全刺激的S服务。  
这可太有趣了！金振焕一点即通：“你和父亲也不是在什么小酒吧认识的，而是在赫尔墨斯，对吧？”

具晙会摸着金振焕后脑，没有回答。

不否认就是承认。  
金振焕咧开嘴，埋在他怀里笑的床也跟着抖起来。

难怪。  
为什么具晙会的背景档案里干干净净、一点都好不到赫尔墨斯的影子，谁为他掩盖的，有什么目的......这些问题都有了答案。  
堂堂金氏家主，却渴望被支配。金振焕能想象到他那位古板又要面子的父亲是怎样一边渴望着又一边自我厌恶着，一边放纵着又一边遮掩着。  
他编造了故事的浪漫开头，把他的神官带回了家，让这个秘密只能在他的私人领域悄然绽放又零落。

金振焕并不歧视父亲这个小爱好，更何况逝者已逝，这事连当把柄的作用都没了。  
“我喜欢这个TMI。”他抹去眼角笑出的泪花。具晙会居然真的是金老爷的秘密武器，虽然这武器跟他推断的有所偏差，但比他猜的要刺激，不亏。

“你想试试吗？”具晙会问。  
金振焕心里还在兴致勃勃地吃父亲的瓜，一时间没理解问题，茫然道：“啊？”  
具晙会摸上他泛红的眼尾，嘴边勾起的弧度危险又迷人。

·

“这写的什么？”具晙会晕头涨脑地抱怨。  
他盘腿坐在沙发里，金振焕小小一只，舒适窝在具晙会用身体划出的范围里，大腿搭在具晙会盘起来的腿上，小腿悬在空中，晃着脚丫。  
他手里拿着手机，在屏幕上划来划去。具晙会下巴搁在他头顶，与他一起看屏幕上的内容。

然而满屏生僻的英文具晙会一个都不认识，只能靠图片识物。  
“作为专业人士怎么能连专业词汇都看不懂？”金·精通N国语言·振焕嘲笑道。  
这话说的让人无法反驳，具晙会暗暗切了声，“你挑吧。”  
反正这些东西买了也是要用在金振焕身上的，当然要选他喜欢的。  
“绳子得买。”他又补充道，在金振焕发顶落下一吻，“买红绳，衬你肤色。”

没错，欲善其功，必利其器，两人正在线上买情趣用具呢。

“为什么要我选？我又不是抖M。”金振焕嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，找到红绳加入购物车。  
他将五花八门的道具一个一个看过去，用兴致勃勃的语气问具晙会各种道具是干什么的，因他的解说发出新奇的感叹，“还能这样！”  
并把看中的加入了购物车，全程脸都不红一下的。

“呀，这个适合你。”金振焕看到一套有黑色狗耳朵发箍的装备，献宝似地将手机举到具晙会眼下叫他看，顺便发出diss，“西伯利亚雪橇犬，知道吗？你跟那家伙一模一样。”

具晙会发出一声傻笑：“是吗？”  
“一模一样。”金振焕点头强调。  
狼一样的外表下藏着个傻狗魂，待人（金振焕）热情奔放、极度黏人（金振焕）、时不时舔人（金振焕）一身口水、在家里总是光着连内裤都不穿、在外面偶尔会撒手没。  
还总是喜欢跟在他身后，去哪都要跟着，上厕所也要。这相似度可以说是雪橇犬成精了。  
具晙会低头靠近金振焕耳边，发出一声低沉的狗吠。  
看来他还挺喜欢。  
金振焕歪头在肩上蹭了蹭发痒的耳朵，把它们加入了购物车。  
具晙会没有反对，“我喜欢这个尾巴。”  
他大手钻进金振焕内裤，在臀肉与股沟间暧昧地摩挲。

这套装备里不仅有黑色的狗耳朵发箍、做成骨头形状的口塞、带铃铛的黑色项圈，还有一根做的很逼真的、长长的、毛茸茸的黑色尾巴，尾巴的另一头是一根狰狞的按摩棒，介绍说是电动的，里面放有催情作用的润滑剂，可模拟内射......

花样也太多了吧！  
金振焕下意识菊花一紧，把具晙会乱摸的手扔出来，扭头瞪了他一眼。  
这一瞪一点也不凶，反而能从眼波里品出无限风情，让具晙会心痒难耐。  
他还眼尖地发现金振焕耳朵迅速变红了！  
具晙会毫不留情地笑出声，叼住一只绯红的耳朵在牙间细细磨着。  
“别闹。”金振焕偏头躲开，埋首滑手机。  
“等等。”具晙会抬手将屏幕上的内容拉回前面，“要这个。”  
他把一根马鞭加入了购物车。  
这当然不是把普通的、正直的马鞭。这把马鞭的鞭头并不是常见的长方形，而是个狗爪印的形状。  
具晙会才看到它脑海里立刻浮现出金振焕身体印满狗爪印的样子：“不是说我像狗吗？”  
金振焕只感到被一根硬物抵住后腰，他挪了挪身子：“不要，不喜欢，我超怕疼的。”  
具晙会笑着捏上金振焕腰侧，将他怼进怀里：“不会让你疼，只会给你极致的快感，相信我。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盛开

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及SM（捆绑、鞭打、道具）

上

金振焕站在落地镜前。  
他在欣赏镜子里的自己。

他虽然不算高大，但身材却比例很好，肩宽腿长，细腰和翘臀都让人爱不释手。此刻他一丝不挂，红绳绕过颈部，交叉横过胸部上沿，在后背拧出一段麻花，又顺着胸部下沿横过前胸来到后背。双手也被红绳反绑在后背。

这是个标准的后高手缚，没有给人太强的束缚感，在他可接受的范围内，视觉效果也很好。

雪白的皮肤和鲜明的红绳互相衬托，让皮肤更白，红绳更艳。绕过胸部收紧的红绳及双手被反绑在后背的姿势凸显了胸部，敏感的乳尖因为束缚感而在空气中地挺立着，随着胸口的起伏而起伏。

还有个被束缚的地方是下身的肉棒，红绳缠绕过柱身和两个小球，在小球根部打了个结，走动时晃动的小球不得不与粗糙的绳结来回厮磨，因此此刻肉棒半硬着，微微抬头。

我可真好看，金振焕在心里赞叹，冲镜子送去wink。

这时有清脆的铃铛声由远到近，金振焕望着印入镜子里的具晙会，对上那双狼似的眼睛。  
这是金振焕从未见过的具晙会。  
他平日里随意垂在额间的黑色碎发此刻被固定在脑后，头上还支着两只毛茸茸的黑色狗耳朵。  
身上西装革履，没有系领带，挂着铃铛的黑色项圈从解着前两颗纽扣的衣领间露出来，发出清脆的响声。  
此刻的具晙会浑身散发着危险诱人的魅力，引诱着猎物自投罗网。但又因萦绕在周身那股桀骜不羁的气场，让人望而却步。  
最后猎物们只能在原地翻出肚皮，以表臣服。

可他的对手是金振焕。  
金振焕可不是什么无害的食草动物。他同样是捕食者，擅长装作温顺无害的样子布下甜蜜的陷阱，直到猎物深陷其中，才恍然惊觉原来自己才是被捕食的那方。

金振焕在那道灼人的视线里大方展示着身体，他弯着眼睛，探出一点舌尖，从嘴角划到另一边嘴角，挑衅似的。  
具晙会靠过来，手摸上他白皙滑腻的腰侧，黏在镜中的眼神一刻也没离开过。  
金振焕偏头用前额蹭着他下巴，嘴角勾着抹淡笑：“挺帅嘛。”  
具晙会回以挑眉，双腿轻顶金振焕腿弯，护着他一起跪倒在柔软的地毯上。  
“安全词是‘溺水’，如果要终止游戏就说这个词。”  
金振焕向后靠进他怀里，漫不经心地应了声。  
具晙会在他屁股上扇了一掌：“记住了吗？说什么‘不要’、‘放过我’只会被欺负的更惨。”  
金振焕拖长了声音：“知道啦——”  
具晙会这才满意，把手里的东西送到他嘴边，“张嘴。”  
是骨头口塞，用来固定的的带子被剪掉了，只剩一根光秃秃的骨头，被金振焕横叼在嘴里。  
“咬住了，掉下来有惩罚。”  
金振焕叼着骨头，含含糊糊地说了句什么。  
具晙会把骨头拿出来：“什么？”  
“会疼吗，惩罚？”  
“会。”  
具晙会再次把骨头送到他嘴边，这次金振焕往后躲了躲，用撒娇的语气抱怨：“咬久了口水会流出来，你还不让松口。”  
“不听话也要罚。”他用手指抵开金振焕唇齿，强势地把骨头口塞横进他齿间。  
金振焕哼哼唧唧的咬住骨头，下一秒便被捏着后颈摁到地板上。

他轻哼一声，调整了个舒服的姿势，温顺地伏在地上。这个姿势让他腰身低陷，臀部翘高，后穴和缚着红绳的一双小球都暴露在具晙会眼下，宛如待宰的羔羊。  
他侧着脸，半张脸埋入银白色的羊绒地毯中，只露出点着心形痣的那半张脸给具晙会看。嘴里乖乖叼着骨头，从眼角望着他的大狗。

具晙会舔着下唇，在那肉嘟嘟的屁股上拍了一掌，拆了润滑剂，淋上股沟。  
润滑剂是具晙会念念不忘的马提尼味，昨晚连着道具一起买的，虽然是透明黏液，却散发着令他满意的甜蜜酒香。  
“几南真香啊，我要沉醉于你了，明明才开始呢——”具晙会弹了弹两颗小球，让金振焕身体一颤，发出含糊的呜咽，“别再出酒汁了，把我灌倒的话谁来满足你？”  
他说着，手指裹着酒味的黏液钻入后穴翻搅，使之发出咕叽咕叽的粘稠水声。

明明是你倒下的酒，跟我有什么关系！  
可金振焕不能反驳，张嘴的瞬间骨头就会掉落。

具晙会双眼在镜子与金振焕身上来回欣赏，分出一只手去揉捏挺立的乳尖：“我说的没错吧，红绳很适合你。”  
“啊，对了，我还写过这样的诗呢。”他一副突然想起了重要事情的样子，从金振焕身上撤了手，拿起放在一旁的狗尾巴抵上穴口。  
金振焕从眼角扫到了他的动作，赶紧抬起头冲他摇了摇。  
太大了，现在还吃不下！  
可具晙会无视了他的拒绝，将那粗大冰凉的巨物刺入穴中，一插到底。  
“唔——”金振焕兀的伸长脖子，瞳孔在眼眶里剧烈摇晃。  
支撑着身体的膝盖一软，刚要倒下便被具晙会托着腰身稳住了，高高撅起的臀部在空中东倒西歪了好一会，才重新找回平衡。  
“这不是顺利吃下了吗。”具晙会放开拦在金振焕腰间的手，笑着撸了把自股间垂下的毛尾巴，摁下手里遥控器的开关。  
“唔、嗯——”金振焕还未适应冰冷巨物的插入就感到它在体内不管不顾地震动起来，他难耐地将头埋入毛绒地毯间，身体跟着体内震动的频率细细发抖。  
于是那节垂在身后的毛尾巴也跟着在腿间甩来甩去。  
“哦大发。”具晙会捏住尾巴尖，“像是真的长了条尾巴一样。”  
“几南啊，摇快一点，还是说你嫌不够？再给你加一档？”具晙会举起遥控器晃了晃。  
不行——不能加了——金振焕不住摇头。  
具晙会拍着夹着毛尾巴的屁股，提出无理的要求：“那就把尾巴摇快一点。”  
“唔——”金振焕没办法，只好扭起臀部，让尾巴在腿间甩起来。  
“乖。”具晙会捏了把臀肉作为奖励。  
“啊，诗！差点又忘了！”他站起身，“稍等一下，我换衣服的时候把手机忘了。”

铃铛发出一阵乱响又稳定下来，声音渐渐变小。

从眼角已看不到人影了，金振焕只能从铃声的变化判断具晙会正越走越远，紧接着被关上的房门隔断，彻底听不到了。

金振焕被他气笑了，这家伙是故意的还是傻？！  
这个时候还惦记着那些破诗？混蛋玩意！  
他闭目叹息，停下动作，忍耐着穴内的酸胀，小心翼翼卸了力道，跪坐在小腿上等待。

清脆的铃铛声很快又响起来了，具晙会再次在金振焕身后跪下，捏着他的腰身将他上半身从地毯内拉入自己怀中，另一只手拿着手机举在眼前看着，“我不久前写的，从绳子里得到的灵感。”

看来是真傻，金振焕心道，默默翻了个白眼。  
具晙会清了清嗓子：“题目是《绳》。”

“感谢之绳  
偶尔会错过，但千万别弃之不顾

信任之绳  
疲惫之时，懈气之时  
无论何时都伴与叹息

爱情之绳  
即使愤怒，也不要松开颤抖的手  
总有一天会成为强健的温暖

这所有的绳   
就算偶尔会遗忘，但千万别丢失

哪怕我一天之中数十次被卷入世间繁杂  
都希望它能成为坚不可摧的绳索  
一天之中数十次悄然将我拉回正轨

阿门。”

具晙会放下手机，用渴求赞赏的眼神看向怀里的人：“怎么样？”  
金振焕垂着眼，眉头微皱，呼吸急促，身体小幅度扭着，一副完全深陷于情欲中的样子，听到具晙会问的问题后勉强分出心神，冲他点了点头。  
具晙会看出了他的敷衍，不满道：“你有认真听吗？”  
当然没有，他妈的！  
金振焕对着他翻了个超大的白眼。  
具晙会无奈一笑：“好吧。”  
他放下手机，起身走到房间里唯一的一把单人沙发前坐下，那起马鞭在手里轻拍：“几南啊，快过来。”

“用爬的。”

下

这是一间闲置的客房，窗户开朝大海，能透过玻璃看到不远处的白金沙滩与蓝色大海，如果打开窗户，便能听到海浪的声音。  
屋子里铺着厚实的银白色地毯，盖住了冰冷坚硬的地板，原本的家具都被撤走了，新添置了一个全身镜、一把单人沙发和放在沙发旁边、上面放满了道具的小圆桌。  
具晙会坐进单人沙发里，戴上白手套，拿起马鞭，将它慢条斯理地拍入另一只手的手心。

“几南啊，快过来。”他命令道，“用爬的。”

金振焕直起腰，小心翼翼在原地转了半个圈面向具晙会。光是做完这个动作就让他出了一身薄汗。  
具晙会就坐在距他两米之外的地方，用走的也就五六步的距离。可金振焕才挪动膝盖，便身体一僵：“唔——”  
迈膝的动作牵一发而动全身，绳结狠狠磨过紧缚的小球，后穴里嗡嗡震动的按摩棒正中G点。金振焕仓促落下没迈出多少的膝盖，俯身消化这小小一步带来的刺激快感。  
他紧咬着骨头，从齿间吐出细碎含糊的呜咽。

低垂的视线里只有具晙会裹在西装裤里的一截小腿及踩在银白地毯上的锃亮皮鞋——明明就在触手可及的地方，却仿佛遥不可及，永远都不可能走到。  
具晙会目睹了一切，愉悦地勾起嘴角，说出的话却很刻薄：“太慢了。”  
他叹息一声，仿佛对金振焕的表现十分遗憾，拿起尾巴的遥控器调到中档。  
金振焕立马有了反应，有着优美线条的腰身猛地向上一挺，飞快扬起了头，溢出的呻吟都比之前大了很多，来不及咽下的口涎从嘴角留下。  
罪魁祸首具晙会抬腕看了眼表，“再给你10秒，能走到了吧？”  
没有回答。  
“几南啊，加油！你可以的！”  
金振焕仿佛被唤回了神志，他抬头看了眼具晙会，再次挪动膝盖，小步小步向前膝行。

他爬的颤颤巍巍，为了保持平衡不得不一直紧绷着腰腹，渐渐开始腰酸背痛。毛尾巴被作带动着在身后甩来甩去，黑色软毛来回拂过臀部和大腿，带来令人心烦意乱的痒意。  
为了躲开尾巴的骚扰，或者是为了缓解瘙痒，他不自觉地摇着屁股，却因此陷入了恶性循环。  
真是要疯了——  
金振焕崩溃地垂下头，正好看到自己紧绷的小肚子被顶出了个明显的凸起。这个发现让他呜咽一声，穴壁紧紧裹住乱震的按摩棒一阵抽搐。  
“唔嗯......”他不得不再次停了下来，上身伏在大腿上，颤抖着被欲潮吞噬。  
被红绳束缚住的肉棒没法射精，只从头部冒出一点白浊就没了下文。  
金振焕闭上眼睛，被束缚在背后的双手攥成拳头，生生将叫嚣着想要喷发却找不到出口的欲望按捺下。

“几南啊。”耳中传来具晙会悠闲的、讨人厌的声音，“几南啊，快到了，再加把劲。”  
铃铛叮咚叮咚地摇着，具晙会从沙发里直起身子，朝他伸出了手：“碰到我的手就算成功，来吧。”  
金振焕抬起眼看了下，咬牙快速爬了两三步，伸长脖子将脸埋入伸过来的掌间，卸下浑身力道。  
“Okay！”具晙会笑着托住他下巴，他离开了沙发，半蹲在金振焕面前与他平视：“做的很好，我们几南尼。”  
金振焕半死不活地哼了声，费劲吞咽着口涎。  
“但是我说过的，10秒。”具晙会看了眼腕表，遗憾地宣布，“啊——用了40秒，严重超时了呢。”  
金振焕从掌心里抬起头看着他，等待下文。  
具晙会被他这副任人宰割的乖巧样逗笑了，伸手揉了揉有点炸毛的金色脑袋：“超了30秒，所以要挨30鞭。”  
金振焕瞪大眼睛，抬起头一顿猛摇。  
具晙会笑的毫无人性：“所以说刚刚爬快点多好。”  
他无视了金振焕的挣扎，把他摆成背对着自己跪趴下去的姿势，又坐进沙发里。  
金振焕趁机要逃，才爬了一步就僵住了：“唔！”

具晙会伸脚勾住了他垂在腿间的性器，冷硬的鞋尖抵着一颗小球，金振焕不得不塌腰挺臀才摆脱了鞋尖的压迫。

具晙会把人拉回原位：“要开始了哦。”  
话音刚落，马鞭头就裹着风声落在了金振焕高高抬起的臀上，发出清脆的“啪”一声。

“嗯！”

“1。”

含糊的惊呼与报数声同时响起，具晙会不给金振焕反应的时间，扬手便抽完了5鞭。眼前的白嫩翘臀为了躲避鞭子左右晃动着，连带着黑色的毛尾巴也跟着甩来甩去。被抽中的地方晃着肉波，几乎是立马就浮现了一枚粉色的狗爪印。

金振焕半张脸埋在松软的地毯里，一边掉眼泪一边发出含糊的泣音。  
“疼？”具晙会问，手中动作不停，“6。”  
疼，但更多的是酥麻，从皮下扩散至全身。落在臀肉上的狗爪力度恰好，金振焕只能感受到具晙会给予的让人头皮发麻的快感，被取悦到的神经系统忽略了同样是他给予的，那点微乎及微的疼痛。

但是很羞耻啊，就被打屁股这件事来说。更别提金振焕发现自己居然乐在其中，摇晃的腰肢比起躲闪，更像是在求欢。羞耻裹着快感淹没了金振焕，他呜咽一声，将红得不像话的脸死死埋在柔软的地毯绒毛中。

具晙会一定也发现了真相吧，所以一鞭接着一鞭，报数的声音里带着有恃无恐的笑意。

无数的爪印印上皮肤，爬满了臀部与大腿。每数到5的倍数，那一鞭一定会落在脆弱敏感的腿根，让他身体一颤，从喉中溢出高昂的、过分甜腻的呻吟。  
完全被具晙会拿捏在手里了啊......

金振焕被激起了好胜心，他用头顶抵着垫着地毯的地板，露出半张有着心形泪痣的那半张脸，梗着脖子从眼角看向挥鞭子的人，对上他的视线后用一只水朦朦的眸子对他笑。

“......20。”具晙会握着马鞭的手一紧，落鞭的节奏因此被打乱了。  
金振焕敏锐的察觉到了这小小失误，从叼着骨头的齿间吐出一声轻笑，露在外面的半张脸挂上得意表情。  
“哈，真是。”具晙会也笑，他放下鞭子，握住金振焕汗津津的腰身，将他翻转成仰躺在地毯上的姿势。  
他捏住金振焕两边腿根向上推，让它们抬在半空中以M型大开着。接着拿起马鞭，看着那双泪盈盈却带着笑的眼睛落下鞭子：“21。”

第21个粉色的狗爪子印上被红绳圈起来的胸口。

金振焕瞪圆了眼睛，瞳孔颤抖着摇散了笑意，脸上只剩下不自觉流露出的媚态。他绷直了上身，大张着双腿，腰身在鞭打中猛地弓起又落下。  
剩下的9个爪印围绕着两点靡艳的乳尖，均匀分布在胸上。金振焕歪着头，眼神涣散，嘴里吐出粗重的喘息，从嘴角流下的口涎一直淌到脖颈。

“啧，太色情了。”具晙会摇头感叹，掏出手机把金振焕这幅诱人的样子定格在相机上。另一只手也没闲着，操控着马鞭让鞭头的狗爪子摁上一边乳尖，将它戳得东倒西歪。  
金振焕扭着身体躲闪，用含着泪水的眼睛传达祈求——不要欺负我了。  
具晙会发出愉悦的大笑，他举起尾巴的遥控器，在金振焕讨好的视线里按下UP按钮。

“嗯！”金振焕整个人都弹了下，他扬起脖颈，抬在空中的腿痉挛似得又往外抻了抻。

深深埋入体内的按摩棒宛如电钻般疯狂震动着，似乎非要钻破肚皮才肯罢休。金振焕被干的如同搁浅的鱼，紧绷着腰腹在旱地挣扎。  
然而还没结束，按摩棒高强度震动了数分钟后突然停下，紧接着头部一点一点鼓了起来，把穴壁又撑大了一圈——它被做的像个真正的动物性器那样，射精时会在体内成结，卡进子宫口，不让雌性有逃脱的可能。  
“啊！啊——”金振焕张嘴发出浪叫，骨头从松开的牙关掉落。  
要死了——他脚在空中胡乱蹬着——太涨了......这样真的不会把肚子顶破吗？

“不行——啊！晙......嗯......啊——”他抽泣着，吐出不成话语的句子。  
“说什么呢？”具晙会蹲了下来，将身体挤进他大开的腿间，覆在他身上。带着手套的手一只撑在金振焕耳边，一只捏住小巧的下巴，“骨头掉了。”  
他说，却一个眼神都没给落在一旁的骨头，反而所有的注意力都在金振焕脸上，灼热的视线从靡艳的眼尾刮向心形小痣，刮过脸上每一粒汗珠与泪珠，最后紧锁住大张着、露出藏在里面的丁香小舌的红唇。  
具晙会低头吻上它，舌头毫不客气地从大开的齿间侵入，霸道地扫过口腔里每一寸。  
“唔......”金振焕被动地承受着这个吻，体内的结涨大到了一定程度终于停下了，头部微微震动着，射出几股带着助兴效果的润滑剂，又慢慢恢复原样。  
金振焕这才放松身体，整个人都软下来。

具晙会注意到了他的变化，闷笑一声。他放开金振焕的嘴唇，抬起头查看他的神色：“爽吗？”

金振焕看他一眼，没说话，抿嘴舔去嘴角的口涎。他两边嘴角到脸颊都拉出了细长的红痕，都是被骨头杠出来的印子。  
具晙会被萌到了，低头在他嘴角亲了一口。  
“骨头掉了。”他压在金振焕身上，手兜住他后脑揉着，“要怎么惩罚你呢？”  
金振焕撇了撇嘴，动了动身子，长腿夹上具晙会腰身。  
“撒娇可没用。”  
“谁说我在撒娇？”金振焕反问，声音带着点涩。他掀起眼皮看了具晙会一眼，眼睛里有狡黠神色一闪而过。  
具晙会正要开口，就觉腰间一紧，一阵天旋地转：“什么啊——”  
金振焕骑在他身上，抬起下巴得意一弹舌。他胳膊动了动，就见紧缚在上身的绳子一松，跟着双手一起落了下来。  
“呀，你怎么——”具晙会眨巴着眼睛，一脸懵。  
这人怎么不按规矩来？  
“怎么？”金振焕挑衅道，活动着手腕。  
“不是，你怎么就自己解开了？”具晙会觉得自己支配者的地位受到了挑衅，从未有过的挑衅。  
“不行吗？”  
“当然不行了！”具晙会起身抓他，又被金振焕格挡开。具晙会迅速切膝过腿，把金振焕压在身下。  
金振焕闷哼一声，四肢缠上具晙会身躯，一击夺回地面控制权。  
“不行！呀！”具晙会看着斗志满满的金振焕，慌张又无奈，“为什么突然变成格斗了！呀西金几南！”  
明明狗尾巴还在后穴里插着，咋还那么虎？！  
小脸都红透了还憋着口气要赢呢。  
怪可爱的。

反而是具晙会顾忌着他的状况不敢使出全力，束手束脚的后果就是被金振焕压在身下，双手手腕也被他三下五除二用红绳捆住，摁在头顶。  
“啊西真是！”他看着骑在身上满脸得意的人，无奈地叹了口气，“到底要做什么！”  
金振焕傲娇一挑眉，活动了下手腕，又扶住下巴左右扭着，含糊不清地抱怨：“嘴巴好酸。”  
“说起来骨头应该给你叼着才对，大狗狗。”他挠挠具晙会头上的狗耳朵，四处找骨头。  
骨头躺在伸长手也够不到的地方，估计是在刚才的打斗中被谁不小心弄过去的，金振焕目测了下距离，立马放弃了。  
他直起腰，双手捂住肚子，摸着肚皮上凸出来的一小块，对具晙会说：“你的尾巴真的好大，看到了吗？要死了，射精的时候头部还鼓起来了，像是成结了一样，好撑——啊。”  
具晙会目光停在他手指间的凸起上，喉结快速动了动。  
金振焕嘴角勾了勾，撑在具晙会胸口，抓住尾巴把后穴里的东西慢慢拉了出来。按摩棒头部离开穴口后发出“啵”一声，带出一根银丝。  
他把尾巴扔到一边，平复了会呼吸，又爬到具晙会胸口，双腿分开跪在两边，将自己被束缚着的性器送到具晙会脸部上方。

“帮我解开。”金振焕居高临下地命令道。

具晙会笑了声，听话地抬起头，张嘴咬住绳结，轻轻松松便用嘴解开了绳子。他吐了绳子，立马含住一个小球，重重一吸。  
“啊——”金振焕被吸的腰腹一软，赶紧抽身后退。  
具晙会放开小球，伸出舌头，顺势从柱身舔过。  
金振焕跌坐在他小腹上，伸手在他胸口拍了一下：“谁允许你舔我了？坏狗狗。”  
“你不是也很享受吗？”具晙会笑着舔了舔嘴角，一副餍足的样子。  
金振焕看了他一眼，嫌弃道：“话真多。”

他还是去捡了骨头过来塞进具晙会嘴里：“我只会让人疼的生不如死的鞭法，所以你咬好了。”  
具晙会眨了眨眼睛。  
金振焕在他身上张开腿，握住自己的肉棒上下撸动。他看着具晙会，放出舌尖舔着嘴角，用臀部蹭着他西装裤下硬起的性器。  
具晙会动了一下，西装下的肌肉一瞬间紧绷。  
“别动。”  
轻飘飘按上胸肌的小手制住了他之后的动作。具晙会放松下来，只用一双带着绿光的眼睛紧盯着他自慰的手，半晌又抬头与他对视。  
金振焕轻笑一声，在那炽热危险的视线里粗喘着射了精。一股接一股的白色液体溅在黑西装上，接着金振焕也软倒下来，趴在他身上享受着余韵。  
具晙会用被捆住的双手拥住他，手指在他耳后揉着。他用双腿分开金振焕酸软的双腿，挺跨蹭着他腿根。  
金振焕抬头看他：“干嘛？想上我？”  
具晙会挑了挑眉。  
金振焕亲昵圈上他脖颈：“不行，我不想。”  
这话让具晙会眉毛高高扬起，他瞪大眼睛，用眼神抗议。  
金振焕扒开具晙会双手，坐直身子，扭头朝小圆桌看去：“我要玩那些，它们比你可好玩多了。”  
——说什么？！  
具晙会挺腰重重顶了他一下。  
金振焕笑：“你也只能这样了，略略略。”  
具晙会闷哼一声，翻了个白眼。

“润滑剂里的助兴剂好像起作用了，好热，好痒。”金振焕喘了声，用甜腻的嗓音说。他够过一个跳蛋冲具晙会扬了扬，打开腿塞入后穴，摁下开关，“嗯......”  
金振焕骑在具晙会身上，注意力却全给了埋在体内的跳蛋，他撑在具晙会胸口，轻晃着腰肢，仰头发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“——不够。”金振焕舔了舔嘴，转头看了眼小圆桌，又看向身下的具晙会，评估着他的价值。  
具晙会回以炙热的眼神。  
金振焕撑着具晙会的膝盖直起身，他慢吞吞解开具晙会的皮带，拉开裤子拉链，拔下内裤，露出那根青筋凸起的肉棒，拆了个安全套给他套上。  
“你不许动。”金振焕命令道，对着肉棒坐了下去，在穴口刚碰到龟头的时候停下了，“听到没？”  
具晙会要被他弄疯了，边点头边翻白眼。  
金振焕这才继续，把龟头含了进去，扭腰吸着它：“啊——”  
这种程度并不能让具晙会满足，他正要挺腰深入，就见金振焕也跟着抬高了臀部——结果具晙会不但没能深入，就连原本插在穴里的龟头也被吐出来了。  
“坏狗狗。”金振焕笑的不行，“不要你了。”  
他说着，去拿躺在一旁的狗尾巴。  
这时耳边响起一阵急促的铃铛声，接着一阵天旋地转：“啊！”  
忍无可忍的大狗抓住机会暴起扑倒了嘚瑟的主人。  
具晙会摁着金振焕，扭头吐了骨头：“呀西金几南，你死了！”  
他看起来真的很生气，金振焕迅速放软了表情，双手合十：“对不起，放过我吧！先帮您松绑？”  
“哈！”具晙会用被捆住的双手松松握住金振焕修长的颈子，挺腰重重撞入他体内，“不必。”  
“嗯啊！”  
体内的跳蛋被重重撞进了更深的地方，引起一阵酸麻，金振焕捂住肚子：“等、等——跳蛋......啊、拿出来......啊！”  
“不要。”具晙会干的又快又狠，汗淋淋的脖子上青筋暴起，“不是说只吃我的肉棒不够吗？那就多吃点。”  
“不——啊！”  
“我看看肚子有没有被干凸起来了，你是不是就喜欢这样，嗯？”具晙会拨开他捂着肚子的手，一双大手在肚皮上四处按着，“有的，找到了。”  
他摸到了那个凸起，隔着肚皮都能感到那个凸点在震动，他将那东西重重按了下去——金振焕猛地抓住他手腕，崩溃哭出声。

......

据说西伯利亚雪橇犬是精力最旺盛的犬类之一，兴致上来了只会越来越疯，谁都治不住。  
作为大狗唯一的精力发泄对象金振焕觉得自己要被玩坏了，他胸口两只乳尖被挂着玫瑰花吊坠的乳夹夹着；勃起的性器上用红绳捆着嗡嗡作响的跳蛋；体内的那枚蛋被顶到之前从未被开阔过的深处；身上被淋满了滑腻的润滑液，导致呼吸都带上了酒味；他的左手与具晙会右手被用红绳捆在一起，十指紧扣。

“这样就逃不掉了吧？”具晙会说。  
金振焕只能哭着求饶：“......不要了......求你——”  
“真的？”具晙会问，将金振焕双腿架在肩上干他，“那为什么不说安全词？说啊，说出来我就停。”  
金振焕咬了咬唇。  
“其实很喜欢吧，哈，小骗子。”  
“呜.....啊——不是——”金振焕呜咽着，到最后都没说出安全词。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盛开

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伪3p.电话play

具晙会窝在沙发里，腿上垫着金振焕爬满狗爪印的屁股，他挤了坨清凉的膏药，涂上每个红肿的爪印。  
金振焕趴在沙发上，用手肘杵着沙发坐垫，支起已经上了药膏的胸膛，手里把玩着一截红绳。

具晙会上好了药，又意犹未尽的在上面拍了一掌，“好了，手拿来。”  
金振焕嘶了声，磨磨蹭蹭地直起身子，撅着屁股把手伸到具晙会面前。  
具晙会给那对腕子上的红痕也上了药，看了眼他抓在手里那节红绳：“还没玩够？”  
“不是。”金振焕抓住他一只手，将那节红绳绕上他手腕，轻巧打了个活结，“礼物。”  
“礼物？”具晙会看着手腕上的红绳，一脸懵逼，“为什么送这个？”  
“希望它成为坚不可摧的绳索，将你怎么来着？拉回原地？是这么说的吗？”金振焕说，慢吞吞又趴回他腿上躺好。  
具晙会眨巴着狗狗眼，懵了好一会才反应过来金振焕说的是《绳》里的诗句。  
原来听到了吗。  
具晙会捏起鲜红的手绳打量着，发现上面还残留着着马提尼的香气。

“这是什么绳？”他问，声音带着点涩。

“什么什么绳？”金振焕蠕动着小心翼翼地翻了个身，将腰垫在具晙会大腿上，又曲起腿，这样臀部就正好悬在空中，不会被压到了。  
他终于找到了舒适的姿势，长长吐出口气，一抬眼便对上了具晙会的视线。  
具晙会还在等待回答，一双狗狗眼目不转睛地看着他，神情复杂。  
哦是了，诗里确实一堆绳子来着。  
“我忘了。”金振焕无辜且理直气壮道。当时那个情况，还要求他把每一句都记住的话也太苛刻了，“你觉得是什么就是什么吧。”  
具晙会哦了声，又去看手腕上的绳子。

具晙会不是个擅长掩饰情绪的人，所以金振焕轻易捕捉到了覆在他眉眼、面部每一根线条、甚至身上每个毛孔里的情绪。

有喜悦，可只占一小部分。  
剩下的复杂成分都是什么呢？

他把它定义成什么绳？

可金振焕只叫具晙会拿过沙发那头的毯子给他盖好，便闭上了眼睛。  
绳子的话题就此终止。

两人去吃晚饭前先去了海边。太阳快要落下了，橙色的阳光洒在海面上，像是往海里倒了桶金粉。海风温柔地拂过，吹起他们的发丝与衣角。  
具晙会变得有些沉默，他踢着细沙，偏头望向遥远的海平线。  
金振焕低头认真看着脚下，细软的沙滩不如坚硬的平底好走，何况他现在也不是能好好走路的状况。他拽着一小点具晙会的衣角，尽量走的四平八稳。

“饿了。”具晙会突然说，他看了金振焕一眼，背对着他弯下腰。  
金振焕爬到那宽厚的背上，被他驮着往餐厅走。  
“是金几南的绳子。”  
“嗯？”  
“金几南送的当然叫金几南的绳子。”具晙会说，“是这世上独一无二的绳子不是吗？现在才说大概晚了点，我很喜欢，谢谢。”

哪怕我一天之中数十次被悄然卷入世间繁杂  
都希望它能成为坚不可摧的绳索  
一天之中数十次悄然将我拉回正轨  
阿门

晚上回家后金振焕兴致勃勃提议喝一杯。  
具晙会竟然没同意，“屁股不疼了？”  
金振焕瞪大眼睛：“谁害的？”  
“我害的。”具晙会供认不讳，“就一晚上，明天好了再喝。”  
“我就要现在喝！”  
“不行啊。”具晙会抓了抓耳朵，想到个折中的办法，“要不我喝给你看？”  
“什么？”金振焕愣了愣，小脸立马阴了下来，扭头就走。  
“你慢点。”具晙会看他明明不适还把步子迈那么大，走的踉踉跄跄，赶紧两三步追了上去要扶他，“怎么就生气了？”  
“滚。”金振焕甩开他的手，头也不回地进了主卧，把具晙会关在门外。  
紧接着咔擦一声，门被无情的锁上了。  
具晙会迷茫地瞪着拍在鼻尖上的门，抬手敲了敲：“几南啊？”  
门板传来一声闷响，大概是枕头被砸到门上的声音。

这下迟钝如具晙会也看出里面的人心情很差了，虽然原因不明。  
但金振焕就是个心情反复无常、性格无解的人，相处这么久他也被迫习惯了。  
“行吧。”具晙会咂了砸嘴，“你好好休息。”

等到第二天房门打开，出来的又是温柔振焕了。两人间的美好氛围维持了两天，终结于一通电话。  
铃声响起时他们正窝在沙发里看电影，金振焕慢吞吞翻找了好久，最后从沙发缝里掏出了手机，按下通话键举到耳边。  
“嗯，bob。”  
具晙会偏头看过去。  
金振焕懒散瘫在沙发里，一条腿还搭在具晙会腿上。他垂着眼，嘴角勾起，正听电话那头的人说话。  
“看电影呢。”

“没有——”

金振焕与电话进行着稀松平常的交流，语气平淡，与平日并无差别。  
具晙会却觉得刺耳。

他被完全忽视了吧。

明明就坐在金振焕旁边，手上系着金振焕的红绳，腿上还搭着金振焕一条腿。  
但是他从金振焕眼里消失了。

为什么？

他握住腿上金振焕的小腿，抬起，接着翻身挤进他腿间——金振焕看了他一眼，横起胳膊阻挡他的靠近。  
他抓住那只手摁在靠背上，一把扒下金振焕黑色的短裤。金振焕蹬了他几脚，没用力，又曲起腿往沙发里缩了缩，“要回来了？”  
他连抵抗都做的漫不经心。  
具晙会轻而易举破了他的防线，握住他肉棒把玩。  
“好。”金振焕回应着电话，手在他胸口推了一下，投来警告的瞪视。

呵。

具晙会冷笑一声，更来劲了。他脱了自己的裤子，将两人的性器一手握住，上下撸动。

疯了？  
金振焕用口型问，推拒他胸口的手终于用上了全力。  
具晙会梗着身子，并不退开。他直视着金振焕，把自己的嫉妒、不满完完全全的传达给他。  
两根肉棒在手中完全勃起了，他松了手，掐住金振焕腿根掰开，将肉棒抵上穴口。  
金振焕的抗拒终于认真起来。

晚了。

具晙会冲他挑了挑眉，腰部发力，慢慢顶了进去。  
后穴似乎认出了朝夕相伴的玩伴，温顺含住顶进来的龟头。可没了润滑剂的帮助，龟头蹭过每一寸干燥的内壁，带来的只有痛楚。  
“......”金振焕呼吸一滞，收紧了在抓具晙会胳膊上的手。他开始出汗了，人中亮晶晶的。  
具晙会停了下来，他四处看了看，够过茶几上的奶味润滑剂淋上肉棒，带着乳白色的液体挺腰深入，直到肉棒完全埋入金振焕体内。  
在润滑剂的帮助下，痛楚里生出了快感，金振焕眉头紧蹙，眼角激出一点泪花。他咬唇忍下呻吟和怒骂，一边还要专心听金知元讲话。  
电话那头的金知元结束了闲聊，他顿了下，话锋一转开始说正事：“3天后有个party你得出席，虽然不是正式的，但Conti家的小公子会在。”  
“他来韩国了？”谈起公事，金振焕立马认真起来。这边具晙会把他摆成方便操弄的姿势，挺腰退出一截，又慢慢顶到最深处。  
金振焕的注意力再次被拉回夹杂着痛楚的快感中，他不满地抿了抿唇，双腿发力，迅速使了个脚踝锁制住压在身上的人，趁机脱身。  
金振焕港站起身就被具晙会伸脚绊倒了，他用肩膀夹着手机，手脚并用地往前爬：“知道了，让东赫安排航班。”  
具晙会嗤笑一声，抓住他脚踝，把人拖回自己身下，掐着腰再次进入了他。  
“呃......”  
“怎么了？”金知元问。  
“撞到脚了C——”金振焕咬牙切齿道。  
金知元咔咔咔地笑：“小心点啊。”  
“阿西！”金振焕又骂了句，压抑着烦躁道，“具体等回来再说，还有事吗？”  
具晙会慢慢退了出来。  
“有啊。”金知元，拖长了声音笑嘻嘻道，“想你了，几南尼，想的鸡巴疼。”  
他话音刚落，具晙会便狠狠刺入了。金振焕咬住下唇，杵着冰凉地板的手在上面抓出五道指痕，死死握成了拳。  
“......你......说什么呢！”  
“真的，刚听到你的声音它就硬了。”金知元故意压低了声音，用沙哑粗粝的嗓音诱惑道，“你不想它吗？嗯？几南尼想不想吃我的大鸡巴？”  
身后具晙会还在无声地，用缓慢磨人的频率干他。  
“......”金振焕忍不住了，抖着唇发出一声粗喘，立马抬手捂住嘴。  
”具晙会俯身压下来，靠近他另一只耳朵低声道：“嘘，你不想被Bobby发现吧。  
同时电话里传来金知元的低笑：“你带小玩具了，对吧？把衣服脱了，拿着它们去床上。”

金振焕的裤子早就被扒下了，穴里插着具晙会的肉棒。T恤也被撩至腋下，具晙会大手在立起了密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤上摸着，又抓住一边乳尖搓揉。

“分开腿我看看——那么久没干你，又紧的不像话了吧？”金知元说，“自己用手抠一下。”  
金振焕下意识把腿又打开了些，撅着屁股接下具晙会重重一撞。  
“要加速了。”具晙会咬着金振焕的耳垂好心提醒了一句，之后果真一下比一下撞的狠，肉体碰撞发出的啪啪啪声过于响了，金振焕咬住下唇，下意识把捂在嘴上的手改成了捂话筒。

手机那边金知元还在说话：“我进来了——唔，南尼夹得好紧，放松点——操，真爽！”  
“小穴一下一下的夹我呢。”具晙会在另一只耳边说，“几南尼你完全乐在其中啊——哈，真是个骚货。”  
贴在手机上的右耳、被具晙会咬住耳垂的左耳同时接收到粗重的喘息——真是要死了。金振焕恍惚想到，下唇被犬牙咬破了皮，血腥味在嘴里蔓延开。  
一只手按上夹在耳朵与肩头的手机，具晙会用另一只手把金振焕翻成仰躺的姿势。后穴含着肉棒猛地转了360度，金振焕腰腹紧绷，只觉得细密的酥麻以体内的肉棒为中心瞬间扩散至全身上下。  
他用力闭上双眼，仰头咽下差点脱口而出的浪叫。  
“睁眼，看着我。”具晙会命令道，他一只手还用两根手指帮忙把手机牢牢按在金振焕耳边，大拇指抵上金振焕的下巴，将他拨成正对自己的方向。  
金振焕睫毛一颤，慢慢睁开眼睛。他眼角发红，眼里蒙着层旖旎的水雾。  
他淡淡看了具晙会一眼便又扭过头，伸手打下他的手，接管了手机。  
具晙会轻笑一声，放了手：“拿好了。”  
手机听筒送来金知元带着笑意的粗喘：“呃——南尼里面热乎乎的，紧紧吸着我呢，它说你很想我——是不是？”  
“......是。”金振焕喉结迅速动了动。

具晙会看了他一眼。

他深埋在金振焕体内，却依旧感到孤独。  
这一刻他清醒地认识到，这个人不是他的，也从未属于过他。  
真是太他妈可笑了——  
具晙会将金振焕两只腿弯挂在手臂上打开他，打桩机似得啪啪操弄起来。两人交合的地方黏糊糊的，白色的润滑剂不断被挤出来，被打成细细的泡沫。  
金振焕张了张嘴，露出泫然欲泣的神色。他颤颤巍巍地捂住话筒，一口咬上横过嘴边的胳膊。  
他被这两场背德的、同时进行的性爱搅乱了神志，只能被拖着掉入深渊。  
视线里一切都在晃动，印在瞳孔里的人渐渐模糊了，有一瞬间他甚至看到的是金知元带着笑意的脸，再一眨眼又变回沉着脸的具晙会。  
金振焕突然闭上眼睛，从眼角滚下一颗泪珠。

“要射了，南尼再夹紧一点——啊——”听筒传来金知元的低吼，沙哑的、粗粝的，性感的不像话。  
金振焕跟着挺起腰，他绷紧了腰腹，把自己送向具晙会。  
“呃。”具晙会眉头紧蹙，他抱住身下供过来的纤细腰肢，头埋在金振焕白皙的胸口前射了精。  
具晙会没有戴套，精液没了遮拦，一股接一股地喷射在穴壁上，引得敏感的穴壁一阵颤栗。  
金振焕也哆嗦着射到俩人的小腹上。

一时间三人都没有说话，各自平复着呼吸。

金知元在电话那边笑了声：“看样子我们配合得不错。”  
金振焕从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，他似乎是瞬间听懂了金知元的话外之音——这家伙早就听出了他这边的情况！  
所以才有的这场电话play吗？  
操。  
疯子！  
金振焕挂了电话，双手因怒气而瑟瑟发抖。他推开压在身上的具晙会，后退着吐出他的肉棒，然后起身就走。  
“呀，金几南！”具晙会拉住了他的胳膊。  
金振焕没有回头，沉默地甩开他。  
“我到底算什么？”具晙会问，声音里带着怒气，“就不能完全做我的人吗？”

金振焕嗤笑一声。

那么具晙会把全部的自己给金振焕了吗？  
没有吧。

“假期结束了。”金振焕说，面无表情地看着地板，“去收东西吧，1小时后出发。”

梦该醒了。


	13. Chapter 13

在昼夜交替中盛开的你  
一直都只是一朵花而已

——————————

金知元用纸巾收拾好自己，洗去手上的白浊，出了卫生间。  
他一开门就跟门口的宋尹亨打了个照面。  
“怎么这么久？我还以为你掉进下水道了。”宋尹亨放下正准备敲门的手，“走吧，等我们好半天了。”  
“啊，抱歉抱歉。”金知元笑着道歉，两人一起加快步伐往登机口走。  
“话说我认识个肛肠科医生，很厉害的，治痔疮有一手。哪天跟我去看看吧？这可不是什么小问题啊，你也不想哪天突然血溅三尺吧。”宋尹亨说，眨巴着眼睛一脸担心。  
金知元菊花一紧，一时竟分不清他是开玩笑还是认真的：“诶咦，我屁股好着呢！”  
宋尹亨眼睛一弯，赶紧抬手掩嘴：“噗。”

这小子果然在逗他！  
金知元立马反击：“你还有闲情担心我，头发有救了吗？”  
“喂！”被踩住痛脚的人猛地转过头，瞪大了一双水淋淋的眼睛谴责他。  
金知元根本不怕他，抱着肚子笑得超大声。

这个小插曲很快被宋尹亨忘了在脑后，他抬着手机，在飞机上四处自拍。  
托金知元的福，他体验了把坐私人飞机的感觉。偌大的机舱里除了他们俩就还有两三个保镖，金知元把音乐开得震天响，坐在座位里摇头晃脑。  
宋尹亨在小型吧台给自己倒了杯白葡萄酒，晃着杯子坐到他旁边：“几南尼什么时候回来？”  
“也是今天，估计就比我们晚几个小时到韩国。”  
“真的？那聚聚？”  
“今天不行，改天吧。”  
宋尹亨没多问：“行。”  
金知元用矿泉水瓶与他碰了碰杯：“欢迎回家。”

另一架飞机上的氛围完全是零下十度。  
金振焕与具晙会分别坐在飞机两端，均阴着脸，周身萦绕着Don’t touch me的恐怖气场。  
冰冷僵硬的空气一路从海岛起飞的私机被带到韩国，又跟着两位制造者进入直升机，最终被带回金家。  
直升机终于落到主宅天台的停机坪上时所有人都松了口气。  
“家主，到了。”保镖队长轻声说，打开了舱门。

在天上折腾了10多个小时，到了韩国又是深夜。寒风裹着雪花争先恐后从大开的舱门灌入，糊了刚从夏天回来的人们一脸。金振焕淡淡应了一声，拉高围巾遮住小半张脸，慢吞吞下到地面。  
金知元和金东赫站在不远处，看到他后都咧开嘴笑的灿烂，一起朝这边走来，走在前面的金知元还张开了胳膊。  
金振焕面无表情扫了他一眼，看着是准备无视，走近后却还是投入他怀中，一抱即离。  
金知元却在他抽身离开前矮身将人扛到肩上，转身就走。  
“呀——”金振焕被厚重的围巾糊了一脸，小手扒拉好半天才把自己从窒息的危险中拯救出来。胃被杠的有点难受，他抿了抿嘴，居然没说要下地之类的话，按着围巾乖乖趴在金知元肩上。  
落后一步的金东赫默默放下准备和金振焕拥抱的胳膊。  
金知元对顶着便秘脸看着他的金东赫挑了挑眉，扛着金振焕大步越过了他。

“啧啧。”金东赫摇摇头，又恢复成笑脸对后面的具晙会打招呼：“欢迎回家，路上辛苦了，要来点宵夜吗？”  
他大概看出了具晙会心情不好，声音比平时轻柔了好几个度。  
“好。”具晙会收回视线看向他，嘴角勉强翘起了一点便沉重的落了下去。  
刚刚他不小心和被扛在肩上的人对上了视线，下一秒那人就若无其事地移开了视线。

具晙会见过各种各样的金振焕，温顺的任人为所欲为的样子，毒舌怼人的样子，撩人时带着居高临下的性感样子，缠着人撒娇耍赖的可爱样子，生气时绷着脸不理人的样子......  
以及现在这幅淡漠疏离的样子。

他明明望进了金振焕眼中，却没能在里面看到自己。

具晙会攥紧了拳头，僵硬与金东赫并肩走着，看着视线中心那个两个亲密无间的人影渐行渐远。  
金知元扛着金振焕进了电梯，他眯着眼冲落后几步的他们笑着，伸手摁下关门键。  
“啊真的——太过分了！”金东赫用夸张的口气抱怨道。  
电梯门当着他们的面无情合拢。

具晙会被抛下了，海岛的一切被刺骨的寒风吹散，而他孤零零的被韩国的雪夜吞没。  
他差点在迎面拍来的冷风中落下热泪。

金知元颠了颠肩上的人：“胖了，有点重。”  
“没有，是衣服太厚。”金振焕辩解了一句，又问，“尹亨顺利到家了吗？”  
“嗯，知道你也是今天回来还说要聚呢。”  
金振焕弯了弯嘴角。  
“准备什么时候去见他？”  
“......过几天吧。”  
“好。”金知元笑眯眯应下，走出电梯，脱了金振焕的鞋袜随手扔在走廊上，扛着他进到自己的房间，踹上房门。  
金知元把肩上的人放下来，伸手去扒他的衣服。  
金振焕微微抬高下巴，任他动作。长长的围巾最先被取下，金知元盯着他下唇一块结痂的伤口，眯了眯眼睛，手中动作不停。  
厚重的衣物一件件落地，金知元将带着体温的高领毛衣随手扔开，目光在他赤裸的上半身巡视：“哇哦。”  
淡的就要褪色的红色吻痕从他脖颈一直蔓延到胸口，两边腰线上印着红中带紫的五道指印。  
“真激烈。”  
金振焕摆正下巴，静静地看着他。  
金知元抚过那五道指印，又去解他皮带扣子。他勾住金振焕内裤边，顿了下。  
“这不是我的内裤吧？”金知元从咬紧的后槽牙中挤出疑问，脸上的笑容却分毫不减。  
他没有那么朴质的内裤，花花绿绿带着可爱波点的内裤才是他的取向，也不可能是金振焕自己的，松松垮垮裹住腰臀的内裤明显大了几码，一拉裤头便轻松空出好大一块空间。  
金振焕低头看了眼，解释道：“穿错了。”  
他语气轻松，细听还能品出点无辜的意味。  
“......Ok.”金知元深吸一口气，接受了这个解释——平时金振焕也老穿他的内裤，具晙会的码数跟他的一样，金振焕没发现不对也是情有可原。  
他继续手上的动作，把金振焕完全扒光了，视线在金振焕下身巡视，扫过两只膝盖上的大片淤青，又将他翻了个身，捏住两瓣臀肉，掰开查看。  
他下手有点重，金振焕踉跄着顺着力道踮起脚，反手握上他手腕保持平衡，轻轻“啊”了一声。  
“啧。”金知元把人又转回来，大手捏住金振焕的腮帮子把他拉向自己，鼻子凑近了在他脸上嗅来嗅去，“浑身上下都是别的男人的味道。”  
金振焕挣开他的手，揉着腮帮淡淡道：“用Bobby的盖掉啊。”  
他睨了金知元一眼，用脚尖拨开地上碍事的衣物，转身朝浴室走去。  
那眼神又娇又傲，勾的金知元心里一痒。他笑着骂了句脏话，两三下脱了自己的衣服，追进浴室。

这个澡冲了半个小时。  
他们在氤氲的雾气中接吻，金振焕唇上已经结痂的地方又被金知元咬破了，他重重吮去溢出的鲜血，吞咽下肚，又闯入金振焕齿关，蛮横的把嘴里的血腥味传给他。  
金知元把金振焕摁在怀里，捏着他的后颈，从他下巴开始，顺着吻过他身上每一寸皮肤，直到上面开出一朵又一朵靡艳的花。  
旧的痕迹被覆盖了，其他部位也被金知元满满当当印上红痕，直至再也看不出原本雪白的底色。

金振焕被湿漉漉的扔进满是金知元气味的床褥里。他主动把腿折在胸口，伸手抱好，用蒙着水雾、眼尾泛红的狭长双眼望着金知元。  
金知元把湿漉漉的红发拨到脑后，整个人压了下去。  
“叫出来，我想听你的声音。”  
“啊，bob——”

金振焕张开嘴，他仿佛一把乐器，被金知元抱在怀里弹奏出激烈又性感的小夜曲。

......

金振焕闭着眼睛，浑身上下没有一处不酸软。金知元压在他身上，将脸深深埋在他颈间。  
很重，但他喜欢这种躯体欢紧密纠缠在一起的感觉。  
金振焕颤巍巍抬起手，抱住金知元的肩膀。  
“不睡吗？”金知元问。  
金振焕哼出一个气音。  
金知元于是抬起头：“为什么跟他睡？”  
“......”金振焕嘴刚张开便闭上了。

为什么呢？

那天把具晙会拉下泳池逼问时完全没想到会得到那个答案。  
金振焕只觉得被背叛了，被他最亲的、唯一的朋友。  
他以为具晙会是不一样的，他希望具晙会是不一样的。

“我想知道他到底想从我这得到什么。”金振焕说，声音干涩。  
他依旧闭着眼，眉头深深蹙起，“我已经把最珍贵的东西给他了。”

友情、信任。

你还想要什么呢？金振焕抱着这个疑问，答应了告白。  
可现在回想那个炎热海岛上发生的点点滴滴，金振焕后知后觉的发现，具晙会......好像真的喜欢他。

金振焕侧过脸，在枕头上蹭去从眼角溢出的眼泪。他小声叫了声“Bob”，用压抑的哭腔道：“我好像做错了。”  
金知元沉默的收紧胳膊。  
他有很多话想说，但是金振焕现在需要的只是拥抱。


	14. 14

在昼夜中交替盛开的你  
一直都只是一朵花而已

————————

具晙会睡得并不安稳，乱七八糟的梦一个接着一个。  
梦里面孔模糊的金振焕单手抬起枪，慢条斯理地瞄准了跪在地上的人的太阳穴。  
——嘭！  
具晙会低头，发现鲜红的血液已蔓延到脚底，他后退几步，又抬头看去。  
一具尸体横在血泊中，而一尘不染的金振焕转过脸，对上他的视线。  
下一刻金振焕被他压在身下，正用一双水淋淋的眼睛望着他，张开嘴发出勾人的粗喘与呻吟。他伸手摸上具晙会的脸，笑着说：“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”具晙会说。  
话音刚落，怀里就空了。  
具晙会抬头四顾，看到金振焕趴在一个人肩上，面无表情地看着他。  
“去哪呢？”  
金振焕却说：“我从未走向你。”  
“什么？”  
具晙会眼前一花，发现自己在漆黑中坠落。  
深渊中伸出无数盛开着鲜红玫瑰的荆棘，紧紧缠绕上他的四肢，将他往下拽。

具晙会猛地睁开沉重无比的眼皮，失重感仿佛从梦境跟进了现实，他只觉得头晕目眩，视线里一切东西都在旋转。  
包括正好从床边站起身准备离开的人。  
具晙会飞快抓住了那人的手。  
金振焕顿了顿，转过头。  
两人视线相交的那一刻世界终于恢复了正常，不再旋转。  
手握住的那节手腕带着熟悉的凉意，具晙会用手指在上面摩挲几下，长长松了口气。

原来是梦吗——那让他难过的一切。  
真是太好了。  
困意再一次涌上来，具晙会打了个哈欠，问道：“去哪？”  
他用力一拽，张开怀抱接住倒下来的人：“再睡一会。”  
他抱着金振焕翻了个身，把他整个的圈在胳膊里，用腿夹住他的腿。具晙会用生出了细小胡茬的下巴蹭了蹭怀中人的额头，发出餍足的轻哼。  
金振焕沉默地看着他，具晙会已经睡着了，他有点发烧，烫人的温度从紧贴的肌肤间源源不断地传来，额头能感到不断有粗重炙热的鼻息喷洒过来。   
金振焕无声叹息，他轻手挪开困住自己的四肢，退出这个滚烫的怀抱，又抓过一条蓝绿色的长枕头塞进去填满空位。  
金振焕下了床，给具晙会捏好被角，转身离开。

“晙会啊......醒醒。”  
具晙会迷迷糊糊应了声，费力睁开酸涩的眼皮。  
“先吃点东西吧，然后把药吃了再睡。”金东赫扶着他靠上床头，将一张小饭桌架在他面前。  
“我怎么了？”具晙会看着桌子上的白粥与盛着药片的小碟子，满脸茫然。  
“有点发烧，刚刚叫医生来看过，说是昨晚着凉了。”金东赫把勺子递给他，“万幸温度不是很高，不用吊水。”  
“哦。”具晙会搅了搅粥。  
金东赫看看粥又看看他：“没有胃口吗？来点小菜？”  
具晙会却问了个牛马不及的问题：“几南呢？”  
“在书房办公呢，出去玩那么多天可攒下好多公务。”金东赫说，“他来看过你，那时候你在睡觉。”  
“哦。”具晙会低下头。  
怀里横着他的蓝绿色长枕头，陌生又熟悉。熟悉是因为之前的无数个夜晚它都尽职地填满了具晙会的怀抱，陪着他入睡，陌生是因为具晙会突然发现，他好像很久没见到它了。  
在海岛度假的时候，这个忠诚的大家伙虽然也跟着去了，却被具晙会遗忘在行李箱中。  
因为有一个人取代了它。

具晙会愣愣地看了它一会，突然就分不清梦境与现实了。  
他扔了勺子，抬起小饭桌塞进金东赫手里。  
金东赫顺势接过来，茫然问：“怎么了？”  
具晙会不答，一掀被子翻身下了床，越过他大步走出房间。  
“呀，去哪啊？好歹先披个衣服——啧！”金东赫连忙放下桌子，弯腰从地上刨了件大衣追了上去。

书房的门被大力打开时金振焕正在办公，听到门口发出的动静下意识抬起头，眼睛却还粘在笔记本屏幕上，敲击着键盘的手也没停下。  
躺在沙发里睡觉的金知元浑身一颤，脸上盖着的文件滑到胸口，露出一双困顿迷茫的小眼睛，朝声源处看去。

具晙会浑身上下仅穿着条黑色四角内裤，保持着拉开门的姿势，用一双发红的眼睛直直盯着办公桌后的人。  
而金振焕不慌不忙打完最后一句话，眼睛才从屏幕离开，转朝门口。  
站在门口的人看起来很不好，脸色苍白，脑门贴着退烧贴，眼睛下挂着淡淡的青色，嘴边及下巴都冒出了胡茬。  
“不冷吗？”金振焕问。  
“还好。”具晙会吸了吸鼻子。  
金知元转着头来回看了两转，张开嘴打了个无声的哈欠。  
一件大衣被披到具晙会肩头，身后传来金东赫隐隐带着怒气的声音：“跑那么快——衣服不穿鞋子也不穿，还嫌不够烧啊？！”  
具晙会不答，金东赫看了眼他的脸色，又极快地往书房内扫了一圈，把剩下的抱怨给咽下了。

金振焕盖上笔记本，起身往门口走，路过躺在沙发上的金知元时脚步一顿：“醒了就干活。”  
具晙会像是刚注意到这里还有其他人，转头看向金知元一眼，眸色暗了暗。  
金知元迎上那道晦涩不明的视线，咧开嘴冲他灿烂一笑。  
具晙会瞳孔一晃，飞速错开视线。  
金振焕对他们的互动视而不见，只看了眼盖在金知元胸口的文件：“我回来之前把它看完。”  
“好——”金知元懒散应道，捧着文件从沙发里坐起身。  
金振焕这才继续迈步，走到具晙会面前，问站在门外金东赫：“药吃了吗？”  
“没有，刚叫醒就跑了，追都追不上。我准备了粥，先喝粥再吃药。”  
“嗯。”金振焕点头，看向具晙会，“走吧。”  
金东赫侧身让路，目送他们走远后进了书房走到金知元面前，用充满求知欲的眼神看着他：“你和几南尼分手了？”  
金知元翻看着文件，伸手进衣领里挠了挠肩膀：“你看像吗？”  
他的衣服领口本来就有点大，又因为抓痒的动作往一边肩膀滑了下去，露出大片肌肤。  
金东赫眼神落在他挠的位置，眼尖地看到带着红痕的三道爪印。  
他清了清嗓子：“干柴烈火啊。”  
金知元冲他打了个响指：“给哥来杯咖啡。”

具晙会跟着金振焕回到房间。一进门金振焕便弯腰捡了件T恤扔给他，看着他套好，用下巴点了点床。  
这个动作叫具晙留意到金振焕那修长的颈子，他神色一变，欺身逼近，伸手握上那节颈子：“你们做了？”  
他死死盯着开在雪白皮肤上的大片红痕，用指腹重重抚过，似乎是在确认真假。  
金振焕打开他的手，退后几步：“先吃吧，吃完再说。”  
具晙会不动，只用一双掺揉着愤怒与悲伤的眼神看着他，脸色沉的吓人：“喂，金振焕，你爱我吗？”  
金振焕看着他，良久轻叹一声：“不爱。”  
“那么，Bobby呢，你爱他吗？”  
“嗯。”  
水雾突然迅速涌上眼睛，让视线所及之处全部支离破碎，就连处于视线中心的那个人都看不清了。  
“我知道了。”具晙会自嘲一笑，迅速低下头，“......我会走的，别担心。”  
“先把身体养好再说。”金振焕说，语气轻柔，“去床上躺好，把粥吃了，然后......”  
具晙会生硬地打断他：“我会自己看着办。”  
“......好，你好好休息，快点好起来。”  
“放心，不会赖着不走的。”  
“我不是那个意思。”金振焕语气依旧温温柔柔的，“两天后有个party，在一个度假山庄举办，那儿收藏着很多名酒，病好了才能痛快喝啊。”  
“够了！”具晙会猛地抬起头看向他，“在做什么呢金振焕？不想让我走吗？”  
他向前一步，缩短了两人间的距离，“什么啊，虽然爱着金知元但也不想放开我吗？被我操上瘾了？”  
他捏住金振焕的下巴，“现在要做吗？高温会让你很爽的，说不准刚进去就会把你烫哭。”  
“胡说什么？放手。”  
具晙会重重甩开手，金振焕被这力道带着一个踉跄，撞上后面的书桌。  
“嘶——”他倒一口凉气，弯下腰。  
“在你眼里我很可笑吧，金振焕？被你牵着鼻子走，被耍得团团转！还沾沾自喜以为拥有了爱情——我是玩具吗？想起来逗一下腻味了随手扔开？”具晙会说。  
他在哭，眼泪不停流下，沾湿了整张脸。  
“不是啊，晙内——”金振焕揉着撞疼的地方，想要解释却被打断了。  
“真恶心！”  
“......什么？”  
“既然不爱我，就别靠近我啊！别用恶心的语气跟我说话，别对我笑，别碰我啊！”

心脏疼的仿佛要碎了，如果无法回应，就别随意扰乱它跳动的频率啊！

“你的意思是，”金振焕忍不住嗤笑一声，“怪我勾引你？而你只是个吃完了就被扔下的小可怜？”  
“难道不是？”就连他眼下那颗心形痣都无时不刻释放着暧昧的讯息。  
金振焕握紧拳头，按捺下胸口越烧越旺的怒火，神情愈发冰冷：“恶心的家伙是你，西八。”  
他走到具晙会面前：“想揍你来着，但是我怕被曲解成完全不相关的意思，所以算了——快他妈吃药吧，别烧傻了，本来就不聪明。”  
他不想再在这个房间待下去了，更不想看见这个该死的家伙。  
金振焕最后瞪了具晙会一眼，转身暴躁踹飞横在地上一坨拦路的衣服，头也不回地走了。  
具晙会看着被大力甩上的门，仰头恸哭。  
站在门外的金振焕做了几个深呼吸，慢慢松开拳头——他攥的太用力了，以至于两只手的掌心都有四道深刻的指甲印。  
他垂下头，将脸埋入手中：“......混蛋。”

金振焕回到书房时金知元文件才看到三分之二，他抬眼看向面无表情关上门往里走的人，把即将脱口而出的话咽了下去。

到了晚上，金知元提着酒去金振焕房间找他，准备来一场醉中真谈。  
金振焕正窝在床上玩手机，听到动静头都不抬地丢出个“出去”。  
“别这样嘛，我带了酒来，不想喝吗？”  
“不想，出去。”  
“啊——为什么？”金知元拖长声音撒娇，走到床前扒拉他，“拜托，陪我喝一点，我超想喝酒的，好不好？”  
金振焕阴着脸打他乱摸的爪子，暴躁道：“自己喝去，别烦我。”  
金知元躲过馒头拳，双手合十上下搓动：“想跟南尼一起喝嘛，拜托拜托。”  
他扒着金振焕各种撒娇耍赖，最后成功将金振焕从床上拉起，两人靠着床边席地而坐，就着薯片和爆米花下酒。  
“所以，刚刚和晙会谈的不好吗？”  
金振焕喝了口酒，抬起一只手在空中比划：“Pass，换话题。”  
“ok.”金知元点头，又抛出一个问题，“准备怎么做，还是按原计划？”  
“嗯，party上把事情解决，然后让他滚蛋。”  
“非要用那种方法吗？”  
金振焕转头看向金知元，发现他脸色不算好，于是伸手拍上他脸颊：“脸色怎么这样，不相信我吗？”  
金知元没说话，看着他的眼神明晃晃地传达出担心。  
“别担心。”金振焕笑，用肩膀撞了下他的，“不是还有你吗，因为我的背后一直有Bobby在，我才敢放开手脚做想做的事啊。”  
这话叫金知元面上浮现出笑意：“没错，有我在呢。只要是家主的要求我都会去做的。”  
“嗯。”金振焕也笑，两人杯子碰在一起，发出清脆的响声。

金振焕酒量深不见底，可若是跟金知元一起喝，就很容易醉，大概因为在他身边戒备心为零吧。  
“我没有朋友。”  
金振焕突然说，被酒精浸泡过的舌头变迟钝了，吐字含含糊糊的。  
他皱着眉冲金知元噘嘴，看起来超级可怜，金知元在他头顶揉了把：“不是有的吗，晙会。”  
“呵。”  
去问问具晙会，你看他认吗？  
那家伙只会摆着张臭脸嚷嚷“Don’t touch me”。  
“不是？那晙会是什么？”  
金振焕气道：“他是猪！”  
金知元被吼的喉头一哽，差点把嘴里的薯片喷出来：“怎么突然就生气了？”  
“那家伙！接近我是别有用心，后来不知道哪根筋搭错了，说什么，什么——爱我？呵。”金振焕冷笑一声，“呀，你猜他怎么说的？”  
金知元配合发问：“怎么说的？”  
“他说我勾引他——放他妈的狗屁！自己带着黄色眼镜看人，就以为谁都和他一样满脑子黄色废料！”  
金知元笑得超大声。  
他大概能get到具晙会的点。金振焕这人，心情好的时候就会变得黏黏糊糊的，喜欢肢体接触，撒娇满分，百依百顺，被欺负了也会只宠溺又无奈的笑着求饶，软乎乎的说什么“别欺负我了”这种只会叫人变本加厉的话......总之可爱地让人完全没办法招架。  
当他看着你时，你被他装在视网膜中央，只有你。那温柔的眼波仿佛裹了蜜，不厌其烦的涌向你，就连眼尾那颗心形痣都爱着你。  
这种被纵容着被偏爱着的错觉，待在他身边的人都产生过。金振焕被指控为爱情骗子可太他妈正常了。

可一朵盛开的正好的、飘着香气的花有错吗？  
花存在的意义就是开放啊。

“......喜欢他才亲近他，和他做朋友嘛，喜欢有什么错？呀，喜欢就一定表现为爱情吗？谁规定的？”  
“当然不是。”金知元点头附和，“喜欢喝酒，喜欢小狗，喜欢音乐，喜欢一个人于是想和他交朋友——这些都是喜欢，却不是爱情。就连爱也不只属于爱情啊，爱是喜欢的最高级，是酒里最爱那个牌子，那只叫obamg的狗，无限循环的那首歌，放在心上的人，爱是无法取代的唯一。”  
金振焕说：“我爱你。”  
“啊——”金知元被突然的表白击中了，他把金振焕揽进怀里，在他额头落下响亮一吻，“我也爱你。”  
“知道。”金振焕靠在他肩头笑，仰起脸把唇送到他嘴边，索要了一个带着酒味儿的吻。

气氛因这个吻甜蜜起来，一时间谁都没有说话，他们相依在一起，就着气氛下酒。辛辣的液体掺着爱意灌入喉中，是琼浆玉液也无法比拟的滋味。  
金振焕把空杯举到金知元面前，歪着头看他给自己倒酒。  
金色的液体从瓶口流入玻璃杯，碰撞杯壁发出轻快的水流声。而倒酒的人垂眼看着杯子，专注于倒酒这个动作。  
金振焕幼稚的吃起杯子的醋，伸脚去踩金知元的脚趾，直到把他的注意力拉到自己身上，用撒娇的语气对他说：“我没有朋友。”

开始了，金振焕的醉中·无限·真谈。

金知元笑得无奈，他放下酒瓶，换了个问题：“为什么？”  
这是个好问题。  
金振焕头一歪倒到金知元肩头，抓住金知元从酒瓶撤开的手，绕着他的手指玩，认真思考起这个问题。  
“为什么呢——”金振焕想啊想，突然叹了口气，“我这样的人，怎么会有朋友？”  
“你这样的人是哪样？”  
金振焕掰着他的手指数：“敏感，多疑，脾气古怪，杀人不眨眼，冷血。”  
他轻笑一声，“这些都不是最关键的，关键在于我是金振焕。”  
金知元笑容一滞，反客为主把那只只拉着他几根指头的手包进手里：“金振焕怎么了？”  
“金振焕是金家家主。所有我认识的人，我们都是利益的奴隶，人际关系被利益操控着，朋友下一秒就会翻脸，死敌也会变成一条心的合作伙伴——太畸形了。”  
就连亲信里都会有对家塞进来的间谍，背叛永远都在发生，只要走错一步，都会遭受重创。  
生存在这种环境之下的人怎么会有朋友？  
“可金家家主只是金振焕的其中一个身份。工作的时候你是家主，现在你是几南尼，有爱人，家人和朋友，我们被比利益更深的东西绑在一起，我们都爱着你。”  
金振焕只摇头。  
正因如此，几南尼和家主都不能倒下，因为他背后是整个家族。  
家族里有他的宝物——金韩彬，金知元，金东赫。  
他若是倒下了，谁来保护他的珍宝？  
金振焕怎么敢交朋友？

“我也是有过朋友的，虽然这段友谊只维持了超——短的时间，可我把他当挚友。”  
“说起来也有点可笑，刚开始的时候我只是为了引出他的目的，才默许了他的靠近，轻而易举地跟他混熟了。”  
金振焕看着天花板：“有一天我突然发现，我能这么快跟他混熟，好像并不只是我刻意迎合的原因。我们太默契了，就像啤酒和炸鸡，虽然是完全不同的两样东西，搭配在一起却意外的合适，这大概就是普通人眼中的友谊吧。”  
金知元听得很认真，因为金振焕的话露出笑意。  
“就在我放下戒心决定认真运营这份友谊的时候，我发现我的挚友背叛了我——不，他一开始接近我就目的不纯，谈何背叛。”  
金振焕一阵鼻酸，他抿嘴忍了下，没能忍住，眼泪唰地落下，“到底是从哪里开始错的呢？”  
“是晙内告白的那天吗？不，是知道晙内真实目的的那天吗？这本不是什么大事，只要把事情说开就可以冰释前嫌的，可谁都没有开这个口，心直口快的具晙会唯独把这件事隐瞒的很好，只说爱我，呵——开什么玩笑？”  
“我真的好生气，他根本没把我当回事吧，那为了维护友谊而心软的我又算什么？”  
金知元沉默着揽住他。  
“Bobby你看，我嘴上说着他是我的挚友。晙内嚷嚷着爱我，其实对我们来说还有比这份感情更重要的东西，最终感情被舍弃了。”

就算金振焕无数次为失去挚友而难过，大脑却第一时间冷静的思考起如何利用这枚棋子牟利；就算他曾经心软过，就算他此刻哭哭啼啼的好像有多委屈，却从没想过中断计划。  
所以干脆摘下虚伪的假面吧金振焕，别把自己塑造成无辜的受害者，别不小心把自己都给骗进去了。

“我没有朋友。”

金知元揽在金振焕肩头的手用力收紧：“不对吧，南尼。”  
可金振焕只低着头哭，吸着鼻子发出细小的抽泣。  
金知元看着怀里那个金色脑袋，总是习惯性挂在脸上的笑意消失了。他有点生气，更多的是心疼。  
心头复杂的情绪让他声音压抑，听起来比平时更加低沉：“为什么要这么说？如果真像你说的那样，那你就不会制定这个计划，它太迂回，太危险，还有完全没有必要的风险。”  
金振焕抹了把脸：“不是的，不是的。”  
他哭着，无限重复着这句话。  
这样的他让金知元鼻头一酸，他抹去眼角的泪水：“啊C——”  
他恶狠狠把金振焕抱进怀中，揉着他的后脑，将脸埋入他颈间蹭着：“想知道我眼里的南尼是什么样的吗？”  
“不想，别说。”  
“我要说。南尼温柔又强大，他是小巨人，是我的精神支柱，带着我走过无数个漫长又可怕的深夜。如果没有遇到南尼，我不敢想象现在的我是什么样子。”  
怀里的人没有出声，身体因为哭得厉害而不停颤抖。  
金知元安慰地轻拍他的后背：“你觉得晙会的示爱是背叛吗？可在我看来他是选择了爱。”

金振焕突然想起泳池里抱着他瑟瑟发抖的具晙会，那个被逼问秘密时瞳孔地震、却又突然坚定的具晙会，那个说着“我爱你，这是我最宝贵的秘密”的具晙会。

也许金知元说的是对的。

可那时的金振焕藏起一切情绪说“好”，接受了那个欣喜若狂的吻，无数次和他滚到床上。  
他不小心拐进了错误的分叉口，一步一步，越走越远，到现在已无法回头。

是他亲手毁了自己想要好好维护的友情，玷污了具晙会义无反顾的爱情。  
真是好样的。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在昼夜交替中盛开的你  
> 一直都只是一朵花而已

举办party的度假村是圈子里某个二代开的，刚刚建好没多久。度假村走童话风，建筑物都是不同的小小星球造型，花园分着区域打造成不同的风格拥簇着其中的小星球。  
开party的那栋叫b612，虽然还是寒冬，院子里的红玫瑰却开得正好，花园正中心还立着弯腰细嗅玫瑰的小王子铜像。  
Party的主题和小王子也有关系，来宾需要扮成《小王子》里随便什么角色，所以此刻无数个小王子、飞行员和玫瑰花等角色都聚在这里，三五成群，高谈嬉笑。  
金振焕烫了一头金色的小卷毛，身上是带着灯笼袖的白衬衣与黑裤子，身后坠着块小披风。旁边的金知元头上戴着火红的狐狸耳朵发箍，身穿连体毛绒玩偶服，屁股的位置还拖着根狐狸尾巴。  
他们跟两个不同风格的飞行员站在一起， 举着香槟热聊。  
同样做王子打扮的具晙会站在长条餐桌前，正心无旁骛地吃东西。直到填饱肚子，他才放下餐盘，拿了杯香槟，逆着人群走到院子里透气。  
天色已经暗下来了，乌云遮住了月亮，唯一的光源只有星光一般点缀在玫瑰丛中的昏黄路灯，以及身后热闹派对里泄出来的灯火。  
玫瑰们在夜色中依旧鲜红，具晙会望着它们出神，机械地呷了口香槟。

为什么要来？  
他在心中不停地问自己。  
为什么乖乖被造型师摁进椅子里打扮，为什么就穿上了准备好的衣服，为什么坐上了来这的直升机。  
明明那天他们不欢而散，直到现在都处于冷战之中。  
所以为什么要来？  
被质问的大脑支支吾吾，半天给不出回答，反而总是浮现出金振焕被尖锐话语刺中的神情，仿佛在无声的谴责。

“怎么一个人在外面？”有人问，接着一件大衣被披到肩上。  
具晙会侧目，见郑粲右走到他身旁站定。那双大眼睛先扫了一圈前方怒放的玫瑰，才不紧不慢地朝具晙会看去。  
具晙会移开视线，回道：“透气。”  
郑粲右意味深长的嗯了声。  
具晙会蹙眉，面上带出几分不悦：“有话直说。”  
“好凶，真可怕。”郑粲右瞪圆了眼睛，伸手在胸口拍了拍。  
具晙会懒得回应这个劣质的玩笑，面无表情喝干了高脚杯中的香槟。  
“好啦，不开玩笑。”郑粲右收起开玩笑的调调，“知道吗，当灰姑娘看不到光明的未来，就该神仙教母登场了，你有什么愿望？”  
虽然收起了开玩笑的语气，但说出来的还是不像话的玩笑话。  
具晙会转身欲走。  
郑粲右搭上他肩膀把人拦下：“喂喂，现在我们在童话世界啊，你怎么一点童心都没有？”  
被困在原地的具晙会默默翻了个白眼。  
郑粲右看着他的背影，眼神微动：“说实在的，当初帮你进入金家，也只是抱着试试看的心态，并没有很期待。但你居然另辟蹊径，和振焕哥打通了love line，真是超乎我的意料。”  
这番话具晙会默默攥紧了手里的高脚杯，他几乎是惊慌地把目光投向礼堂内，试图从无数个小王子中找出有着金色小卷毛和心形痣的那一个。  
“你想怎样？”他问，声音紧绷。  
“别紧张，我是你的神仙教母啊，听到你迫切的愿望，所以带着魔法来了。”  
具晙会嗤笑一声：“你会有那么好心？”  
“知道为什么神仙教母愿意帮助公主追求幸福吗？”郑粲右说，“因为公主幸福，教母也会幸福。”  
“我也一样。我跟振焕哥并没什么深仇大恨，只不过郑家和金家恰好是竞争对手而已。我要的是金家的资源，而不是振焕哥的命。如果不必见血也能达到目的，干嘛搞那么血腥？我挺喜欢振焕哥来着，他在我好多游戏的好友列表里，我还经常去他岛上玩呢。”  
“晙会啊，一起抓住幸福吧。”  
具晙会转头看向郑粲右，眼里带着直白的戒备。  
他看起来并没有被说动。  
郑粲右回以友好的微笑，他拍了拍具晙会肩膀，头凑近他耳边，压低了声音说：“大衣口袋里装着强效麻醉剂，就算是金振焕也得睡上一小时。接着上尾号为31的车，新身份和离开韩国的船票都在车里。”  
具晙会神色微动。  
“我可以确保之后没有什么人打扰到你们，你只用看着振焕哥。”郑粲右与他对视，“晙会啊，金振焕拥有的太多了，他当然看不到你。这样好吗？你为他放弃了那么多，献出的真心也被玩腻后扔开了——真的就这么黯淡退场吗？”  
“够了！”  
郑粲右勾起嘴角，小小的梨涡在脸边一现即隐。他如同伊甸园里伪善的花蛇，吐着信子送出恶魔的低语：“让他只有你吧，小王子的星球只需要一朵独一无二的玫瑰花就够了。”

具晙会眨了眨眼睛，试图藏住正剧烈晃动着的瞳孔。  
他突然回想起今天早些时候的事。  
那时候他刚做完造型，一个人在房间等着出发。他无所事事地刷着手机，突然就生出了去找金振焕的念头。  
他在做什么呢？还在为他冲动之下脱口而出的伤人话语生气吗？看到他时会是什么反应？  
想要见他的念头愈发强烈，具晙会收起手机，散步似的晃到金振焕房间门口，毫无想法地拧开紧闭的房门——  
他猝不及防地和察觉到动静抬眼看过来的金知元对上视线。  
而房间的主人背对着他，被金知元整个抱在怀里。

他们并不是在做爱，俩人的衣服都好好的穿在身上——这只是一个拥抱而已，具晙会却被这场景深深刺痛了。  
他僵在门口，僵在金知的注目中。这个总是习惯性挂着笑的男人此刻脸上并无笑意，他的脸色和刺过来的目光终于统一了阵线，均带着看不透的深沉。  
而后怀里的金振焕仰起头，他揪着金知元领口，抬头索吻。  
金知元收回视线，他低头看着怀里的人，表情瞬间柔和下来。他捧上金振焕金色毛茸茸的后脑，闭上眼睛加深了这个吻。  
暧昧的水渍声争先恐后涌入具晙会耳中，他缓缓的、僵硬的拉上房门。

他只是想要被爱着而已。  
可笑的是，横在他们之间的巨大鸿沟，正是爱。

跨越了这道鸿沟，就能得到金振焕的爱吗？

“嗷呜好冷，我要进去了。”郑粲右打了个寒颤，撤回搭在具晙会肩上的手，冲他挥了挥，“走了。”  
他走了几步又停下来：“啊，对了。魔法都有期限的，这个你知道吧？我的魔法仅限今晚，宴会结束之前。”

“要是没能在魔法消失前离开，就不得不回到残酷的成人世界了。”郑粲右看着眼前热热闹闹的b612，眼里极快地划过一抹凌厉，“相信我，你不会喜欢之后会发生的故事。”

具晙会看着郑粲右走进礼堂，消失在人群中。  
他低头打了个喷嚏，把冰冷的手臂伸入大衣手袖里，整了整衣领。  
手从衣领放下去时顿了顿，缓慢地插入大衣口袋。  
具晙会紧紧握住躺在口袋里那支冰冷的注射器。  
它细细小小，可以完全被藏在拳头里。  
具晙会握着它揣入裤兜，他就保持着单手插兜的姿势走入礼堂。他脱了大衣交给门口的侍者，穿梭在谈笑的人群间，一一扫过每一张面孔。  
他看到了郑粲右，他正举着香槟聆听同伴说话，察觉到他的目光后冲他遥遥举杯示意；他看到了金知元，他站在几个生面孔中，正捏着披萨往嘴里送；他看到了很多认识的人，淡淡一点头阻止了他们想要前来交谈的念头，脚步不停。  
针管的温度被体温同化了，具晙会终于找到了那个人。  
他倚在墙上，衣领解了两颗扣子，露出颈间几枚淡色的吻痕和锁骨上的小小十字架。他摇晃着高脚杯，正面带笑意的和一人说话。  
具晙会走进他们。  
“呦。”和金振焕一起的人最先发现他，他看向具晙会，“正说着你呢，就来了。”  
金振焕转过头。  
“说我什么？”具晙会在金振焕身侧站定，肩膀要碰未碰的挨着他。  
“说你有口福啊，这小子跟我要酒呢，说要跟你喝。”度假村的主人说。  
“好酒当然要和懂的人一起品。”金振焕说，身体一歪挂到具晙会身上，“早就说好要给我的，干嘛耍赖？”  
具晙会身体一僵。  
他终于松开一直握着针管的手，离开裤兜虚虚搭在金振焕肩膀上方。  
“是是是，给给给，几南尼都开口了怎么敢不给你。现在就要喝吗？”  
“当然，就冲它来的。”  
“啧，知道了。”那人叫来个侍者，对他交代了几句，又对他们说，“去吧，悄悄的，别被其他人知道了，我的藏酒可经不起那帮混蛋造。”  
“知道了，thank u~”  
金振焕直起身子，伸手抱住具晙会胳膊，拉着他跟上为他们引路的侍者。  
具晙会低头看去，只能看到堆满可爱卷毛的发顶。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在昼夜交替中盛开的你  
> 一直都只是一朵花而已

金振焕收起笑意，他松开具晙会的胳膊，往旁边挪了一步拉开距离。  
之前欢快的气氛瞬间跌到零下。  
具晙会心脏像是被某种无形的力量击中，直直坠到脚底。  
他想出声打破僵局，可大脑仿佛停摆了，半天也想不出个话题。  
金振焕也没有开口的意思，他们沉默的跟着侍者上到二楼，被他迎进其中一间休息室落座。  
侍者叫他们稍等，说酒刚从酒窖取出，马上就来，又热情的介绍起那支马上就要被享用的酒来历与故事。  
这本是具晙会感兴趣的话题，可他一个字都没听进去，目光一直围绕着坐在对面的人游走。  
金振焕端坐在沙发里，左腿搭在右腿上，双手交叠盖在腹部，他侧着头聆听着侍者的介绍，时不时点头微笑，偶尔抛出一个疑问，礼貌又得体。  
一瓶酒而已，哪来的那么多话可说？  
具晙会忍不住乜了一眼啰嗦的侍者，手指在大腿上焦躁地敲着。  
裤兜里的注射器压迫着腿部那块肌肤，无时不刻秀着存在感。具晙会按下对它的在意，突然从沙发里站起身。  
他慢悠悠绕过茶几，挨着金振焕坐下。  
认真和侍者对话的人只用后脑勺对着他，金色的卷毛完全填满了具晙会的视野。他看了半天，忍不住上了手。  
细软的发丝立刻缠上手指，毛茸茸的触感顺着手心钻入心中，减轻了焦躁。  
可他才摸了两下就被金振焕制止了。  
啧。

酒很快被送到了，金振焕拒绝了侍者的服务，微笑着目送他离开房间。  
“坐那么近干什么，只有一条沙发吗？”金振焕轻哼一声，从眼尾扫来一眼，起身拿着酒就要走。  
具晙会干笑一声，下意识抓住他的手腕。  
“放开。”  
“我好久没发烧了。”具晙会没放，“生病真的好难受啊，昏昏沉沉的，好像被强行降智了......哇，怎么会说出那些不像话的话——每次回想起来都让我很惊讶，我居然是那样的人吗？”  
金振焕刻薄道：“不是发烧让你智商变低的，是你本来就蠢。”  
“就是说啊。”具晙会点头认下，“所以——那啥.....把那天的话忘了吧，不要为此难过。”  
“不会的。”金振焕皮笑肉不笑，“我为什么要为不像话的话难过？我又不傻。”  
“是。”具晙会松开他的手腕，向下拉住他的手，“我重新组织了语言，都是真心话，能说给你听吗？”  
金振焕终于肯拿正眼看他：“边喝边说吧。”  
他挣开具晙会的手，“你喝了酒后说出来的话还比较好听。”  
具晙会看着往吧台走去的金振焕，忍不住摸上装着注射器的口袋，瞳孔微缩。  
“过来啊。”金振焕说，从吧台桌肚里翻出两个杯子，又开了小冰箱找冰块。  
“哦。”具晙会起身时看到茶几花瓶里插着支开得正好的玫瑰，他顺手抽出那支花，拿着它向吧台走去。  
金振焕找齐了东西，绕到吧台外在高脚凳上坐好，开了酒倒入两个放了冰块的玻璃杯中。  
他背对着具晙会，发尾和衣领间露出一小节雪白的后颈。  
具晙会盯住那节后颈，喉结迅速滑动。

就现在——  
只要拿出注射器，扎进那里——  
他不会设防的。

走向金振焕的脚步声似乎被放大了几百倍，落在地板上的每一步都重重震在鼓膜。  
终于他们近在咫尺。  
具晙会伸出一只手越过金振焕搭上吧台，微微弯下腰。  
金振焕感到他的靠近，转头看来。  
余光里具晙会伸出背在身后的另一只手，手里拿着什么怼到他脸前。

“什么啊？”金振焕定睛一看， 发现是一朵妖艳的玫瑰。  
金振焕接过那支花，转着它靠近鼻尖嗅了下，又将它放到吧台。  
具晙会笑了声，坐上高脚椅，端起面前盛着金色酒液的杯子，和金振焕碰了下杯，送到嘴边。  
“好酒。”他说，冲金振焕展颜一笑，“还好没有错过。”  
“是吧。”金振焕眉头一挑，“要说什么，说吧。”  
他又补充道：“你要是再说些狗屁不通的话，我真的会揍你。”  
“知道了知道了——呀，你手里的杯子好像在颤抖啊。”具晙会看着在他手里微微颤抖着的杯子，浸泡在酒里的冰块不断撞上杯壁，发出清脆的响声，“生气了？明明我还啥都没说呢！”  
金振焕放下杯子：“这是威胁，警告。”  
“好的，明白。”具晙会点头，他张了张嘴，却突然不知该说什么，干脆将烈酒灌入喉中。  
金振焕收回视线，跟着拿起杯子，一口干了剩余的酒。  
具晙会拿起酒瓶倒酒，他看着一点点填满杯子的金色液体，突然道：“这支玫瑰可以活多久？”  
“嗯？”金振焕拿起桌上的玫瑰，“不太清楚，已经被剪下来的话，一两天？”  
“是吗。”具晙会放下酒瓶。

太短了。  
他看向金振焕手里的花，虽然还散发着香气，却已经有点蔫了。是因为再也没法吸取让它存活下去的养分了吧。  
他的花也会枯萎吗？如果被他强行剪下，插入只有清水的瓶子。  
具晙会抬起头，用目光反复描绘金振焕的眉眼、眼下的小痣、面部的每一根线条。  
这朵被折断根茎，孤零零插在小瓶子里的花还算是他喜欢的那朵花吗？  
不是了，具晙会在心里回答自己。  
他又将手揣入裤兜，握住那支小小的注射器。

这世上所有的花都不是为了讨好谁才开花的，如果凭借爱意就强占一支花，只会加速它的死亡。

花是有傲骨的，它做不来某个人的禁脔，宁死不屈。

具晙会吸了口气，他缓缓松开手，任由注射器从手心滚落到兜底。  
他抽出那只手心满是汗水的手，拿起酒杯一饮而尽。

所以就算了吧。

“金几南。”他叫着金振焕的名字，“谢谢你请我喝酒，真的真的很好喝。”  
金振焕看向他，仔细观察着他的神色。具晙会在他的注视中笑起来，眼睛有一点点涩，但他还是忍住了没让里面细碎的水光落下来。

有一瞬间具晙会好像看到了金振焕眼底的也闪着泪光，可下一秒他便听到金振焕问：“这就是你重新组织过语言后的真心话？”  
声音依旧清冷平淡，面上也没什么表情。  
是错觉吧，具晙会自嘲一笑，回道，“是。”  
金振焕又看他一眼，却什么都没说，抬起酒杯与他碰杯。

具晙会咽下烈酒，忍不住问：“如果没有bobby，我们会不一样吗？”  
金振焕却问：“你觉得我们变成现在这样是因为bobby吗，不是吧？”  
具晙会神色一暗。  
“晙内呀，你醒醒。”金振焕忍不住拍了拍他脸侧，“其实我早就想问了，你是不是拿错剧本了？因为我们现在在的这地方叫b612，所以混淆了吗？”  
“啊？”具晙会迷茫地眨着眼睛。  
金振焕嗤笑一声，“我以为你的剧本是《阿姆雷特》，结果你给我演《小王子》，是不是哪里搞错了？”  
“说什么呢，喝醉了？”具晙会仍是一脸搞不清状况的样子，直到他听见金振焕吐出一个意料之外的名字。  
——这名字叫他瞳孔剧震，心脏狂跳。

而金振焕托着下巴，用一双带着冷光的狭长双眼看着他：“你接近我，不就是要为他报仇吗，王子殿下？”  
“你......知道？”具晙会问，声音干涩。他大脑一片空白，只能麻木的看着那张他无数次吻过的嘴唇一张一合，吐出残酷的真相。  
“当然知道。”金振焕说，“你看到了吧，当时的监控。视角很好啊，正好把我开枪的全过程清楚的记录下来了。为什么不动手？我一直等着呢。”  
“......”具晙会张了张嘴，嗓子眼仿佛被什么堵住了，一个音节都发不出来。  
“要不是你突然查几年前的视频，我都忘了这件事。”金振焕用指腹蹭着玻璃杯背口，漫不经心道，“当初为什么杀了他呢？”  
他仰头做回忆状：“啊——那个来兼职的小服务生，冒冒失失的，意外闯入了正在进行交易的包间，交易的另一方还正好是位国会议员。”  
金振焕摊了摊手，用这个动作代替未说尽的话。  
具晙会发现自己的双手在颤抖。  
“你看起来很生气。”金振焕平静地看着他，“我还以为你不准备追究这件事了，你不是喜欢我吗？”  
具晙会低头嗤笑。  
他发现自己找不到任何理由反驳这句话，他确实是一个无可救药的笨蛋。

——真是输的很彻底呢。

金振焕长叹一声，从腰间拔出手枪：“说起来那时我用的就是这把枪。”  
他用手把玩着那把枪，“它是我的第一把枪，那晚也是我第一次开枪，准头不错吧？一枪爆头，没有让他感受到过多的痛苦。”  
具晙会突然暴起，拽住金振焕的领口将人按到吧台上：“......你怎么——怎么能说的那么轻松？”  
吧台上的东西被两人的身体扫飞出去，砸在地上碎成一朵又一朵好看的花。掉到脚边的红玫瑰也被踩踏得面目全非。  
“那不然呢？每日哭着为此忏悔？我杀了很多人，很多——”金振焕说着笑出声，他盖上具晙会拽着他衣领的手，柔声哄道，“好啦，快放开。”  
他看起来有恃无恐，似乎确信自己不会受到什么实质性的伤害。  
“金振焕！”具晙会怒喝。  
他双眼赤红，一滴滚烫的泪滴从中落下，砸在金振焕脸上，烫的他睫毛微颤。具晙会死死攥着他衣领的手在颤抖，他发出带着哽咽的粗喘，以至于金振焕能感觉到压着他的胸膛在明显剧烈的起伏。  
“你以为我真的不会杀你吗？”  
“是的。”金振焕上半身躺在吧台上，蠕动着调整了个舒服的姿势，“要杀我你早动手了，可你看到监控后都做了什么？还记得吗，在泳池里我逼问你的秘密？”  
具晙会一愣。  
原来——  
“你说你最宝贵的秘密是爱我，虽然我想知道的不是这个秘密，但是谢谢。不过我也玩腻了。”  
金振焕勾起嘴角，给了他一个没有温度的笑，“我们之前定的安全词是什么来着？啊——溺水。”  
金振焕说出了安全词。  
用于调教中，当被调教的那方察觉到不适时想终止游戏时说出来的key word。

具晙会还记得他们在房间里玩的很疯的那一天。那天具晙会换着花样的干金振焕，就是想逗他说出安全词。  
可那人突然就和自己较上劲了，咬着下唇怎么都不肯说出那个词。  
而现在他说了。

什么啊——  
所以在金振焕眼里这就是场打发时间的游戏吗？  
那长久以来挣扎痛苦的他又算什么？

手里突然被塞进一个冰冷的硬物，具晙会低头一扫，发现是那把枪。  
“给你个机会啊。”金振焕手把手的教他握好枪，又扶着枪管帮他瞄准自己的心脏，“开枪。”  
又是那种有恃无恐的平静表情。  
具晙会缓缓松开金振焕的衣领，他直起身，后退了一步。  
他看到金振焕的唇角随着他每一个动作而渐渐向上勾起。

下一秒，枪响了。

巨大的枪响引发了耳鸣，眼睛看到的一切都好像变成了蒙太奇默剧。  
具晙会看到自己的手腕因为手枪的后坐力在空中抖了抖，他看到金振焕身体震了震，接着胸口开出一朵猩红的花。  
金振焕最后抬眼看了他一眼，捂着胸口挨着吧台跌坐到地上。

具晙会垂下握着枪的手，不住后退。  
大脑一片空白，他感觉不到任何情绪。

直到他看到金振焕身旁那朵玫瑰。

它的花瓣都掉光了，只剩光秃秃一支杆。

巨大的悲伤席卷而来，具晙会蹲下身子，掩面痛哭。

他才不是什么小王子，他是被爱诅咒的野兽，守着注定要凋零的花。

他的花谢了。

他亲手将自己困在野兽的躯壳中，从此再也无法化身为人。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凋零

“他俩跑去party玩，却把我叫来这，你说这像话吗？”宋尹亨跟着金东赫走进金宅，“我也可以一起去啊！”  
金东赫笑得很是无奈：“大叔，那个，你是来工作的，怎么总惦记着玩？”  
“呀，我还不是你们的家庭医生呢！再说我是回来过寒假的，叫个没毕业的学生来做什么？李医生呢？”  
“说明这是只有哥才能做到的事。比起李医生，几南哥更信任哥你啊。”金东赫哄道，“哥吃晚饭了吗？来点宵夜？”  
“......确实。”宋尹亨被说服了，不再纠结不能去party的事，“吃，但是等会再吃，先带我去手术室看看吧，我熟悉下环境。”  
“喔——不愧是尹亨哥，很靠谱呢。这边走。”

·

枪声将人们聚到了2楼一间休息室门口，所有人都看到了地上胸口被鲜血染红的金振焕和蹲在不远处、手里还握着枪的具晙会。  
下一秒休息室的门板被走进屋内的金知元大力拍上，还落了锁，阻断了所有的视线。  
可人们还是迅速掌握了情况，凑在一起交头接耳：“死了吗？”  
“正中心脏呢，白衣服完全被染红了。”  
“天呐！”  
他们同时掏出手机，把消息传了出去。  
人群中，郑粲右视线依旧停在门板上，他缓慢地眨了眨眼，面上浮起一抹隐秘的笑意。

·

垂着头一动不动的靠坐在那的人叫金知元惯有的笑意完全从脸上消失了，他快步走向倒在血泊中的人，同时打开耳内的通讯器，沉声吩咐：“带着急救包来2楼，直升机准备，快！”  
金知元在他身边蹲下，小心翼翼伸出手，抖着手摁上那个流血不止的伤口，“南尼？”  
另一只手刚揽上金振焕的肩膀，那人就软软倒入怀中。  
好在有微弱的呼吸从两人肌肤向贴的部位传来，断断续续的，仿佛随时可能停止。  
“不要睡。”金知元拨开金振焕的刘海，露出底下被盖住的眉眼，“我来了，看看我。”  
金振焕睫毛微颤，他缓慢的撑开眼帘，用溃散的眼瞳看向他。

·

被厚重窗帘阻断了阳光的昏暗屋子中，一只手机在静谧中突兀的响了起来。  
床褥中的凸起慢吞吞动了动，接着一只手从被子中伸出，摸索着抓住手机送到耳边：“......嗯。”  
“——什么？！”  
金韩彬掀了被子，眼底的困顿被戾气取代。他扔了手机，两三下穿好衣服走出房间。  
客厅里两个保镖正在玩手机，抬头扫到金韩彬阴沉的脸，立马从沙发上站直身体。  
“回韩国，现在就走，快去安排！”金韩彬说。  
“是。”一个保镖打着电话快步走了出去。  
留在原地的保镖看着金韩彬忙碌的背影，眼神一凝，悄然拿出枪——

突兀的枪声惊起数只飞鸟。

·

属下进门时郑粲右正在玩游戏，见他进来忙里偷闲哼了一声：“嗯？”  
“今早金家都挤满了人，可都被晾在门外，金知元出现后随便应付了几句就把人赶走了。他说金振焕手术很成功，但强硬驳回了金家人去看望的要求。我们安插在金家的女佣说金振焕的病房除了金知元谁都不能进去，要不要......？”  
郑粲右摇头：“不必，昨晚所有人都看了到金振焕心脏中弹的样子，救回来又怎样，等他把身体养好，一切也成定局了，他无力回天。金韩彬那边呢？”  
“解决了。”  
“很好。”正好电脑屏幕弹出大大的YOU WIN，郑粲右放开鼠标，升了个大大的懒腰，“现在就剩bobby哥了。”  
没了振彬芭，金家就是任人宰割的肥羊，注定会被众人分食，而他会是最大的赢家。

“自从回到金家，金知元就基本没有离开过病房，也没有做任何的紧急应对。”属下不解道，“他根本无心管事，已经没法对我们构成威胁，还有必要专门对付他吗？”  
“金韩彬不是第一时间收到了消息？”郑粲右说，“要把敌人全部干死，才能吃鸡啊。bobby哥可是超级记仇的人，要是他某一天回过神来查到我身上，你猜会发生什么？”  
属下脸色一变。  
“与其培养一个可怕的仇人，不如想办法把他变成自己人。”郑粲右活动着脖颈，“Bobby哥是很有实力的人，可惜被感情绊住了脚。”  
他眼睛一转，露出个坏笑：“外面都说晙会是在为死去的金老爷报仇，啧，一点想象力都没有，找人把具焕的不伦恋传出去。”  
“然后——你们不是从具晙会手机里找到了些好东西？等故事传开了，就把照片发给bobby哥。”  
属下点头应下，又问，“具晙会要处理掉吗？”  
郑粲右惊讶道：“bobby没动他？”  
“只是把人关进地牢里了。”  
大概是没顾上吧，毕竟金知元一整颗心都挂在金振焕身上了。  
爱情可真是个神奇的玩意儿。  
郑粲右点头，“他帮了很大的忙，不要让他太痛苦。”  
“知道了。”

·

金家地牢，黑衣保镖打开铁门，居高临下地看着靠坐在墙角的人。  
具晙会垂着头，双手搭在膝上，右手手指来回摸着系在左手腕上的一截红绳。察觉到来人，他微微抬起头，脖子因此发出僵硬的骨节摩擦声。  
“金......他还好吗？”他问道，声音干哑晦涩。  
黑衣保镖面无表情掏出枪：“你不必知道。”  
具晙会捏着红绳，默默垂下眼。  
昏暗中突然有一道金光撕裂空气而来，蛇一般缠上保镖的脖颈，中断了他的杀机。下一秒黑衣保镖便被脖子上鬼魅的金光拽出室内，狠狠摔进走廊。  
一只脚踢飞了他手里的枪，又慢条斯理踩上胸口。  
“抓到你了~”金东赫甜甜的嗓音在上方响起，他低头俯视着脚下的人，笑眯眯甩了甩手里的金鞭。  
“金管家？”保镖愣了一下，又立马道，“我只是想杀了这混蛋为家主报仇！他难道不该死吗！为什么拦我？！”  
“嘘。”金东赫竖起食指抵在嘴边，“你这演技真辣眼睛，看得我尴尬癌都犯了——不想死的话不如交代下同伙？”  
黑衣保镖面色一变，一下秒呕出鲜血，整个人失去了生气。  
宋尹亨从金东赫背后走出，俯身查看了一下：“死了。”  
“啧。”金东赫俯身从尸体身上找出手机，滑亮屏幕一通操作，又跨过他走入具晙会在的室内：“没事吗？”  
靠坐在墙角的人毫无反应。  
跟进来的宋尹亨眯着眼睛看了他好一会，突然瞪大了眼睛：“春熙？”  
具晙会一顿，猛地抬头看来：“......哥？”  
“真的是你！你为什么在这里？”宋尹亨快步走到他面前蹲下，又抬头看了眼站在原地的金东赫。  
金东赫回以微笑：“我们认识的是叫具晙会的人来着。”  
“哥......”具晙会仔细看着面前这个熟悉又陌生的人，红了眼睛，“你还活着......”  
宋尹亨抱住他，也跟着哽咽了：“我还活着，一直没回家，对不起。”  
金东赫上前安慰地拍了拍宋尹亨后背：“好不容易重逢，你们一定有很多话要说，只是这环境有点煞风景，换个地方吧。”  
具晙会突然想到了什么，脸色越发苍白：“那金几南——”  
“你用的是当年尹亨哥被几南尼爆头的的那把枪吧？”金东赫点到为止。  
具晙会反复咀嚼着他的话：“什么意思？”  
宋尹亨更惊讶：“家主的伤是你打的？”  
金东赫拍拍手：“好啦，先离开这里再说吧。”

“......我当时也以为死定了，可是再次醒来看到的居然是诊所的天花板。太不像话了不是吗，被子弹击中太阳穴的人居然还能活下来。”宋尹亨说，“后来听说那把枪并不是杀人的枪。”  
“是吗。”具晙会心里仿佛有巨石落下，突然松懈下来的结果就是眼睛一花，眩晕了好一阵。  
他靠近沙发后背里，闭上眼缓了好一会。  
他突然想起海岛那个好似与满天繁星近在咫尺的浪漫夜晚，那天金振焕对他说“一直有人在暗中在保护你的家人”。  
他说的是真的。  
具晙会痛恨自己为什么总是过于迟钝，又忍不住责怪金振焕的暗示太过晦涩难懂。

——如果当时他们中的某个人稍微坦诚一点，就不会走到如今的这个结局吧。

“春熙？没事吧？”宋尹亨发现了不对，凑过来掰开他眼皮看了看，“你一夜没睡？”  
“我没事。”具晙会说，“然后呢？为什么一直以来都不给我消息？”  
“若是让人知道我还活着，你也会有危险，还有几南哥。”宋尹亨摇摇头，“他冒着这么大的风险帮了我，我总不能反过来害他。我伤一好就在他的安排下去了美国，一直在那边生活，继续完成学业上学，这是我第一次回来。他说只要他成为家主，我就能回来了。”  
“你呢？”宋尹亨问，“这几年几南哥一直有叫人暗中留意你的情况，报告说你回了乡下，可是为什么你却在这里？”  
“你失踪后，某一日我的账户里突然出现一大笔钱，这很不正常。我本来就一直在找你，这下更确定你的失踪不简单，但是我什么都查不到。”具晙会说，“后来出现了一个人，他告诉我真相，问我要不要复仇。”  
“他说凶手是我遥不可及的人，报仇是件很难的事，只要走错一步就会把自己搭进去。可是我不怕，也有足够的耐心。”  
“他帮我和具晙会互换了身份，那个顶着春熙名字的人换了个城市，过着平凡又普通的生活。而我作为具晙会，学习复仇所需要的技能，进了赫尔墨斯，成功被金老爷看中，借着他进入了金家。”  
具晙会对突然出现的郑粲右并不完全信任，所以进了金家后没有忙着动手。  
可金老爷还在的时候他并没有查证的机会，直到金振焕成为家主，把东区交给他，他才有机会正大光明地进入宋尹亨曾经打工过的会馆，找出记录了真相的监控。  
后来——  
金知元突然回了美国，金振焕某一天对他说：“我们去过夏天吧。”  
具晙会使劲回忆金振焕说这话时的神情，却没能从回忆里翻出什么。那时他被并蒂而生的恨与爱困住，过的浑浑噩噩。

宋尹亨目不转睛看着几年未见的弟弟，他这世上唯一的亲人。他褪去了青涩，五官越发深邃锋利，看起来完全是个男人了。  
他是从什么时候开始急速成长的呢？  
是看到真相，决定为仇恨而活的那天吗？  
还是在遇到金振焕的那天呢？  
宋尹亨敏锐察觉到弟弟的故事并不完整，可他并没有追寻到底。他安静地搂住具晙会强壮宽厚的肩膀，靠在他肩上悄悄红了眼眶。  
具晙会反手搂住他，笑道：“你没事就好。”

还好你没事。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凋零

“醒了？有没有哪里不舒服？”  
金振焕睁开眼睛，看向站在床边正认真往病历本上写什么的宋尹亨。  
虽然他努力装作若无其事，但微微带着点哑的声音和目不转睛盯着病历本的通红眼睛都暴露了他的不平静。  
“没。”金振焕盯着他看了一会，“见到了？”  
“嗯。”宋尹亨点了点头，眼睛依旧粘在病历本上。  
“那就好。”金振焕说。  
声音轻如耳语，宋尹亨差点听漏，他眼睛终于舍得离开病历本，朝床上的人看去。  
而金振焕又闭上了眼睛。  
这是个无声的逐客令。  
宋尹亨合上病历本，轻轻放上床头柜，转身离开了屋子。  
走廊中飘着淡淡的烟味，宋尹亨转过头，在一扇半开的窗子前看到靠坐在窗沿上的金知元。  
他侧脸看着窗外，脸上没有表情，眼神深远又幽深，嘴里叼着烟，安静地如同一座雕像。  
宋尹亨走过去：“你回来有睡过觉吗？”  
“刚醒。”金知元说。  
宋尹亨应了声，和他一起看向窗外。  
“当初，家主为什么救我？”  
“怎么突然问起这个？”  
“就突然好奇了。”宋尹亨甚至在感叹自己的心大，为什么那时候就完全没想过这个问题呢。  
金知元拿下烟，将烟灰弹进风里。  
跟宋尹亨相反，当时他就问了金振焕这个问题，他是怎么回答的？  
“因为你是我的朋友。”金知元说。  
他还能想起金振焕说这话时的语气和表情。  
带着点小别扭，藏着几分羡慕，说的时候有在偷偷观察他的脸色。表情里能看出几分严肃和神圣，金知元差点以为他说的不是“朋友”而是“上帝”。  
简直过分可爱了。  
可能是从金知元脸上看到了什么，金振焕立马换了语气：“主要是想试试我的新枪，看看是不是真的有那么神奇。”

“这样。”宋尹亨说。  
他垂下眼，又抛出第二个问题：“为什么让春熙开枪？”  
“家主是故意的吧？恰好是人多嘴杂的场合，恰好是那把杀不死人的枪，就连我也被提前叫来这里做好准备。”宋尹亨声音带上不自觉的颤抖，“为什么？”  
金知元眯了眯眼睛：“听起来你已经得出了答案。”  
“所以告诉我正确答案吧。”  
金知元吐出烟雾，转头看向宋尹亨：“如果晙会早知道你还活着，会发生什么？”  
“自然什么都不会发生，春熙和家主，他们就不用走到这一步。”  
金知元被这话逗笑了：“可有人不会放过他们。”  
宋尹亨一怔。  
“那个在暗地帮助晙会的人难道是不求回报的长腿叔叔吗？”金知元用夹着烟的手比了把枪，吊儿郎当朝宋尹亨开了一枪。  
宋尹亨瞪大眼睛，他好像被这颗无形的子弹打醒了。

——如果复仇的原因没了，那就再制造一个。  
他宋尹亨就是那张最关键的暗牌，谁拿在手里，谁就能在关键时刻打出王炸。

金知元把烟头摁灭，他点了点耳内的通讯器，跳下窗台：“又有伤者要麻烦你了，宋医生。”  
他拍拍宋尹亨肩膀，带头往楼下走，半路上碰上了金东赫。他身边还走着另一个人，他用手肘搭着金东赫肩膀，身上的黑色西装皱皱巴巴的，冷峻的脸上带着些擦伤。  
那人有一双漆黑又锋利的眸子，如同一把即将出鞘的刀，宋尹亨不小心和他对上视线，被看得心里一突，赶忙转开眼睛。

是金韩彬，他回来了。

“真是狼狈啊。”金知元笑道。  
金韩彬也笑：“还好，没死。”  
笑容立马冲走了他身上那股冷锐磅礴的气势，现在的金韩彬看起来就像个有点傻气的小区哥哥。  
两人碰了下拳。  
“去看看几南尼。”金韩彬胳膊搭上金知元肩膀，把全部重量都压到他身上：“要死了，我好饿，又困，手还疼。”  
金东赫立马道：“我去拿吃的。”  
金韩彬虚弱提要求：“我要吃汤饭，还要调味炸鸡。”  
“好~”金东赫笑眯眯应下，转身去了厨房。  
金知元抬起金韩彬耷拉着的胳膊：“手怎么了？”  
“揍人时被那该死的家伙躲开了，这一拳就结结实实砸进玻璃里——啊，好痛。”  
金知元笑得很是幸灾乐祸。  
“我看看。”职业操守让宋尹亨忘了之前那个对视，他观察了下金韩彬用领带胡乱包扎起来的手，“先去治疗室吧。”

金振焕在床上无所事事的躺了两天，金韩彬把所有事都接手了，不让他过问，只叫他好好养伤。  
可怜他游戏也不能玩，因为他好多游戏都有郑粲右的好友。也不能离开病房去花园散心，因为家里还有故意留下的郑粲右的眼线......  
综上所述，金振焕就只能每天吃了睡睡了吃，实在无聊的时候就掉几滴眼泪来打发时间。  
处理完公事的金韩彬和金知元一进门就看到躺病床上抹眼泪的金振焕。  
金振焕也看到了他们，他尽量快速的翻了个身，拉过被子盖到头顶。  
“......怎么了？”金韩彬两三步走到病床前，伸手去掀被子，“为什么哭？”  
“出去。”金振焕拽着被子不让他掀。  
“到底怎么了？”金韩彬严肃了脸色，这久金振焕情绪一直很低落，他之前以为是因为伤口痛才这样的，此刻突然意识到问题并没有那么简单，“跟我说说吧，哥。”  
可金振焕藏在被子，并不配合。  
金知元看了会床上的拉锯战，把金韩彬叫下来。  
“要这样躲着哭到什么时候？如果不行动的话什么都不会改变，你不是知道吗？”他说完，拉着金韩彬离开房间。  
“因为具晙会？”金韩彬问。  
金知元点点头，脸上的浅笑里掺着怒意。  
金韩彬沉默了一会，又说：“我们加快速度吧，快点解决这件事。”

房门再次被打开时金振焕情绪早已稳定下来，甚至还有些莫名其妙的愉悦。  
下一秒这份愉悦在他和来人对上眼的那一瞬间便消失的无隐无踪。  
具晙会走过来，在床边的椅子里落座。  
很长一段时间两人都没有说话，金振焕垂着头，把被子的一角抱在怀里蹂躏。  
具晙会目不转睛盯着他看。金振焕好像瘦了，下巴更尖了。眼睛肿肿的，不知道是不是因为伤口痛悄悄哭过。他穿着素色睡衣，依旧是不好好系扣子，能从大开的领口中看到缠在胸膛上的白色纱布。  
具晙会有一堆话想说，他想问金振焕还好吗，伤口疼不疼，有没有因为疼痛吃不好睡不好。可是一张嘴，却问出了这样的问题，“——是报复吗？还是考验？”  
“为什么激我开枪？”  
“都不是。”金振焕深吸了一口气，“我只是将计就计，如果有些事注定要发生，那就在我准备好的舞台上发生好了。”  
“注定发生？我们这样子，是注定会发生的吗？”具晙会问，在金振焕的沉默中猛地站起来，转身就走。  
可手才摸上门把又顿住了，具晙会狠狠踹了脚墙，又转身大步朝金振焕走来：“金几南，我这几天总是想起过去，无数次的感到后悔。所以我们都坦诚一点，好不好？”  
具晙会在床边坐下：“那天你把我拉下泳池，逼问我有什么秘密。我一直藏着两个秘密，它们在我体内不分昼夜的厮杀，差一点要将我逼疯。”  
“可是在泳池里你问出口的那一刻，它们分出了胜负。我爱你，我没办法再复仇了，我没有骗你。”  
而另一个不堪的秘密，具晙会怎么敢坦白呢，说出来的那刻也许就会失去他。  
金振焕死死攥住被子，借此隐藏因为具晙会的话而止不住颤抖的双手。他别开脸，在具晙会看不到的地方落下失控的眼泪。  
“你呢？”具晙会有点哽咽，“我对你来说是什么？”  
“——对不起。”金振焕克制着，用平静的嗓音说，“真的很对不起。”  
“我想听的不是这个。”具晙会在床边坐下，按住他肩膀，“我对你来说是什么？你喜欢我吗？哪怕只有一点点......”  
“我喜欢你啊，超级喜欢，如果可以想要一辈子都和你一起玩。”金振焕擦去眼泪，转过头来看着他，“但这不是爱情，我没法回应你的爱。早该在第一时间就说清楚的，对不起。”  
“你回应了。”具晙会语气坚定，用手指摸上他毫无血色的唇，“你回应了，我们无数次的拥抱、接吻、做爱，这不是能和朋友做的事。”  
是啊，这不是能和朋友做的事，金振焕曾经气呼呼的抱怨“我珍贵的友情就必须为他具晙会的爱情妥协吗”，责怪具晙会背叛了他们的友谊。  
可其实他才是那个搞砸了一切的背叛者。  
“对不起。”他偏头躲开具晙会的手。  
具晙会看着落空的手，手腕上那圈金振焕亲手系上的红绳突然异常刺眼。  
曾经覆在上面的鸡尾酒香气也早就消散了。

它不再具有让他怦然心动的意义，反而变成了可笑的枷锁。

“真残忍啊，金几南。”具晙会垂下手，站起身。  
他当着金振焕的面粗鲁拽下红绳，扔进一旁的垃圾桶，大步离开了这里。

金振焕看着被关上的门，缓缓抬手摁上胸口，弯下腰发出短促压抑的闷哼。

“伤口裂开了。”宋尹亨说。他意外的没有唠叨，安静地做着准备工作。  
——怎么想都和他那弟弟脱不了干系。  
宋尹亨不但不敢唠叨，还小心翼翼把自己的存在感降到了最低。  
“哥你真厉害。”金韩彬牵住他一只手，“我第一次见到有人把伤口哭裂开的，怎么那么能哭？”  
倚在床头的金知元扣着他另一只手， 咔咔直笑。  
“我无聊嘛。”金振焕很是委屈，“不让我干事，游戏也不能玩，还不能离开这间屋子。”  
金知元问：“所以就哭着玩吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“......”  
屋子里其他三人互相交换过视线，笑的很无奈。  
“要缝针了，有点疼。”做好准备的宋尹亨交代了一句，拿起持针器处理裂开的伤口。  
金韩彬用力握紧他哥的手。可原本最怕疼又最会撒娇的人此刻却嘴唇紧抿，一声不吭。若不是看到他脸上突然像瀑布一样落下的冷汗，和紧闭着的眼睑上不住颤抖的睫毛，金韩彬还以为他哥对疼痛的忍耐度变高了呢。  
金振焕若是哭唧唧的撒娇，金韩彬和金知元说不定安慰的同时还要嘲笑他。可现在这个安静地消化着疼痛的金振焕，叫人连安慰的话都不说出口。  
金知元沉默地用手抹去金振焕脸上的汗水。

处理完伤口的金振焕整个人湿的仿佛刚从水里被捞出来似的。  
金知元把两个巨型电灯泡赶出病房，躺到金振焕身旁把人搂进怀里。他啄了啄金振焕的鼻尖：“疼吗？”  
金振焕正闭着眼睛平复呼吸，闻言勾起嘴角：“超级疼啊，要bobby亲亲才能好。”  
金知元笑出声，凑过去吻上他的唇。  
“快点好起来。”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凋零

为了不让“因为无聊所以把伤口哭裂”这种事情再次发生，金知元和金韩彬干脆把办公地点从隔壁搬到金振焕在的房间。  
这天商量俩人正开会呢，金振焕挂完水后就慢吞吞蹭过去坐下，够头去看金韩彬手里的名单，顺理成章地加入讨论。  
知道金振焕与金韩彬安全无恙的人一只手就能数过来，其他人所掌握的情报都是“金家家主身受重伤，第二顺位继承人又处于失联状态，生死不知”。  
大部分金家高层心思都活络起来，盯上那把空闲下来的家主之位，拉帮结派，明争暗斗。  
而他们讨论的这份名单是一份“死亡名单”，名单上的人将会在越发激烈的家主争夺战中落败，或被竞争对手暗杀，从而被新人取而代之。  
新人自然是忠于金振焕他们的自己人了，这出借刀杀人，为的就是把高层来个大换血，成为崭新干净的、金振焕的金家。  
至于郑粲右——  
“他看中的是阿图姆（军火商）这条线。”金知元说，他窝在椅子里，双手揣兜，翘着腿，一只脚丫子还踩着桌沿。  
金振焕金韩彬同时笑出声。  
“挺有野心。”金振焕评价道。  
“可不是。”金知元也笑，掏出手机来玩。  
三人都没有继续这个话题的意思，金韩彬把手里的纸往桌上一放，也掏出手机来。  
金振焕左看右看，正准备挑一个人骚扰，就见金知元冲他挥手，又拍拍自己大腿：“南尼，来。”  
金振焕就高高兴兴的过去了，往他腿上一坐，舒舒服服窝进他怀里。  
金知元自己塞了一只耳机，把另一只塞进金振焕耳朵里。  
“什么？”金振焕好奇问，看向他怼到眼前的手机，然后和屏幕里自己对上了视线，“......”  
屏幕里的他半睁着眼，咬着下唇，满脸春色。  
并且没穿衣服。  
并且身上盖着一只明显不属于金知元的手。  
......  
金振焕艰难的咽了口唾沫，靠着金知元胸膛的后背瞬间僵直。  
“还有呢，往后滑。”金知元在他耳边低声催促。  
他不敢违背，抖着手点上屏幕，滑到下一张。  
这张就更过分了，金振焕不但满脸春色、没穿衣服，身上还被红绳绑着。  
并且高高撅着屁股。  
并且屁股上还印满了狗爪印。  
“呵。”  
耳边传来金知元的笑声，短促，不含感情。  
金振焕被笑得浑身发毛，赶紧把这张照片给划过了。  
紧跟在之后的居然是一段视频。  
原本安静的耳机里突然发出肉体碰撞的清脆响声和一远一近两个频率略微有点不同的急促粗喘。金振焕像是被吓到了，耸了耸肩，歪着头想把耳机蹭掉。  
屏幕里的金振焕动了起来，他仰着头，目光游离，微张着嘴发出暧昧的呻吟。他手抓着身下的毛绒地毯，印着无数狗爪印的身体被撞得上下摇晃。  
“......”金振焕眼前一黑。  
睡衣下摆突然被撩起，金知元的大手钻进来，盖在腰上回来抚摸。金振焕被他的动作激地挺起腰，被触碰过的皮肤汗毛直立。  
“几南啊。”耳机里传来具晙会的声音，“指给镜头看看你被干凸起来的地方。”  
金振焕哼哼唧唧的，用两只手盖上肚皮摸索着，找到那个藏在肚子里一动一动的凸起。  
“很棒，告诉镜头这是什么。什么东西在你肚子里钻洞呢？”  
“唔——是跳蛋，啊......”  
金知元又冲他没塞耳机的耳朵笑了一声，笑声里带着惊叹：“哇，大发。”  
他大手盖上小腹，在衣服里一圈又一圈的揉着，仿佛在寻找什么。  
金振焕下意识吸起肚子。

“只有跳蛋吗？”视频里的具晙会还没放过金振焕，“它能自己钻那么深？小骗子，快说，还有什么？”  
“......还——还有、啊——晙内。”  
“我的什么？”  
“——肉棒、嗯啊，太深了！”  
金振焕简直坐立难安，既想回头查看金知元的脸色，更想不管不顾的拔腿逃跑。  
可他不敢回头，还被捏着肚子上的小软肉无法逃脱，真是进退两难。  
最后他抓住金知元手臂晃了晃，小声道：“别看了。”  
“为什么？后面还有好多呢。”金知元说，声音不冷不热。  
“......”金振焕又在金知元的催促下不情不愿的伸手滑到下一张。  
之后又是好几张不同角度不同部位的照片，金振焕表情麻木，心里却在疯狂嚎叫。  
——具晙会这个该死的家伙！  
拍拍拍，拍屁啊！  
金振焕欲哭无泪，肩膀和腰都耷拉了下来。屁股顺势往后一滑，碰上一个硬物。

......  
嗯？

金振焕挑了挑眉，嘴角弯起个小小的弧度。这一刻什么慌张、尴尬、不自在统统没了。金振焕看了眼桌子对面的金韩彬，他专注在手机上，对这边他们在做什么毫无关心。  
金振焕收回视线，他微微抬起臀，压着身那根后抵着自己的硬物坐了下去，满意地听到身后人呼吸一乱，又立马掩饰似的压低了呼吸声。  
金振焕小幅度扭着腰，蹭着屁股下压着的东西。  
他也敢看金知元了，头向后靠上金知元肩头，眼睛先扫到他上下滑动的喉结，又顺着性感的下颌线扫过去，直直看向他的眼睛。  
金知元也正从眼尾看来，眯着眼笑的咬牙切齿。  
“硬了？”金振焕无声比出嘴型，比完还咬了咬下唇，小表情让金知元拳头发痒，却又不自觉地受到引诱。  
藏在金振焕衣服里揩油的手在金知元反应过来时已经越发向下，半只手都突破了睡裤 和内裤的松紧带。  
金知元皱着鼻子从他衣服里抽出手，双手卡上金振焕腰不准他乱动。  
金振焕瞥了眼跟着离开的手机，打趣道：“不看了？”  
“看屁。”金知元骂骂咧咧道，“别乱动！”  
“不、要——”金振焕动作很大的扭了两下，看着他突变的脸色笑得很是开心：“哪来的？郑粲右？”  
“匿名邮件。”金知元说，笑了声，“从昨天起就有很多人陆续关心我的感情生活，然后现在我就收到了这些。猜猜粲右什么时候会发消息？”  
“还得再等会，前脚照片才到后脚他就慰问时机太巧，粲右可不会犯这种错误。”  
“什么照片。”金韩彬突然问。  
两人被他吓了一跳，双双虎躯一震，转头往他那边看去。  
金韩彬对上两道惊讶的视线，茫然又委屈地瞪大眼睛：“干嘛？不是，我存在感就这么低吗？！”  
金知元干笑几声。  
“没有。”金振焕赶紧反驳，又立马转移话题，“我们在说郑粲右会不会约bobby见面的事。”  
“哦——”金韩彬接过话头，“总之就是挑拨离间那一套，哥你总不会中计吧？”  
金知元阴笑一声：“不好说。”  
金振焕：“......”  
“啊，对了。”金知元又道，“其实粲右和晙会那天也有计划。你们喝酒的时候具晙会兜里就揣着只强效麻醉剂呢。只要晙会出手把你放倒，郑粲右就会提供一条龙服务，帮你们改名换姓，偷渡去中国。”  
金韩彬笑出声：“哇，这计划也不错啊，早知道的话就配合他们喽，几南尼也不用挨这一枪。”  
“没错。”金知元点头附和，眼睛一眯，“不仅不用受伤，还可以待在小黑屋天天解锁新花样，可爽了。”  
金振焕：“......”  
“新花样？”金韩彬上上下下地打量对面的两人，八卦道，“哥你是在嫌弃bobby不够......”  
他想了半天，终于找到个形容词：“浪？”  
金知元发出个没有感情的短促笑声。  
金振焕用力清了清嗓子：“我想去卫生间，扶我去。”  
金知元笑着摇摇头，手臂横过金振焕腰间带着他站起身，又握着他腰把他人正面转朝自己，让他的脚踩在自己脚背上，用这个姿势带着他朝卫生间走去。  
金韩彬转着脑袋目送他们去卫生间的身影，他向下撇着嘴，目光意味深长又痛心疾首：“剧烈运动伤口会裂的。”  
金振焕装傻：“什么、什么剧烈运动？尿尿算什么剧烈运动？”

卫生间的门一关，金振焕就把金知元推到门板上，他抬起手撑着门板，另一只滑入金知元裤中，握上那个半软的家伙，“被吓到了吧，都蔫了，可怜的家伙。”  
金知元摸上他脸颊：“就是说，南尼赶快安慰安慰它。”  
金振焕抿嘴一笑，慢慢蹲下身去。他拉下金知元的裤子，张嘴含住它。  
“唔。”  
用力的吞咽和吮吸都会牵扯到胸口的伤，金振焕哼哼唧唧的，不敢太用力了，只含着它用舌头换着花样的舔，又用手套弄根部。  
金知元懒散靠着门板，大手盖在金振焕后脑来回摩挲，他垂眼看着帮他口的人，笑容里染上欲望。  
他射精的时候金振焕没有躲，把他的东西全接在嘴里，吐出肉棒后还伸出舌头让金知元看覆在上面的白浊。  
金振焕闭上嘴，喉结一阵滚动。  
他擦着嘴角站起身，正要去漱口，就被拉住手腕，紧接着被一股大力扯向门板。  
还好金知元没忘记他还是个伤患，就在他后脑勺就要重重磕上门板时一只大手及时护上后脑，隔开了冷硬的门板。  
下巴被另一只手挑起，金知元唇覆上他的唇，舌尖撬开齿关重重吻住他。  
金知元双手撑在金振焕头两侧的门板上，小心翼翼拉开两人的距离——金振焕的伤口才被哭裂一次，总不能接个吻又裂一次吧。  
“几南尼，南尼。”金知元用额头抵着他的额头，他手反复摸着金振焕脸颊，柔声叫着他。  
金振焕毫无血色的唇被吻出了好看的艳色，他浅浅勾着唇，亲昵地用鼻尖磨蹭金知元的：“别生气了，好不好？”  
金知元捏住他脸颊肉，往外一拉：“你这不是把我吃的死死的吗，知道我不在意才敢这么浪的，不是吗？”  
“是。”金振焕软声道。

但是知道和亲眼看到完全是两回事啊。金知元笑容淡了点：“原来你在别人怀里也会露出那种表情。”  
金振焕愣了愣。  
“南尼，不用太顾及我，我从来都不是需要被小心照顾的人。”金知元笑道，“我要的东西会自己去拿，所以多考虑自己吧，只要你幸福就好了。”  
就算那幸福不是他给的也没关系。  
就算暂时不呆在他身边也没关系。

反正金振焕总要回到他身边的，金知元从不怀疑这一点。

“......”金振焕木着脸费劲思考着金知元的话，“——你不要我了？”  
金知元挫败地抹了把头发：“不是，我怎么会不要你——我、我只是不确定你还需要我吗。”

金振焕的唇色又迅速苍白回来了。  
他眼里有细碎的水光在闪烁，声音也变得干涩压抑：“我真是个混蛋。”  
金知元看起来对一切都毫不在乎的样子，其实他有个透彻又强大的灵魂。他的漫不经心是被自身的强大撑起来的，他相信自己的努力与实力，相信自己一定会达到目标。  
偶尔他也会有迷茫挫败的时候，但这并不阻碍他前进。

可就是这样的金知元，现在说“我不确定你还需要我吗”。  
金振焕瞬间就心疼了。

金知元慌慌张张要给他擦眼泪：“干嘛这么说，别哭——”  
“金知元。”金振焕抓住他衣角，“我不会放开你的，你怎么惩罚我都行，但是不准离开——只要你还爱着我，就哪都不许去。”  
金振焕慌得不行，只能像孩子一样撒泼耍赖，他扑进金知元怀里死死抱住他：“我不能没有你，金知元是全人类里我最爱的那一个，如果不信就走着瞧，我会用往后的每一天来证明。”  
金知元瞪大眼睛。  
他慢慢咧开嘴，笑出一个巨开心的幅度。  
“好，知道了，我们走着瞧。”

看，这不是就回来了？


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renaître de ses cendres.

枪击事件发生后的第十天，各家收到了来自金家的邀请函，邀请他们于三天后的傍晚前往金宅参加宴会。  
“金家还有心思办party？”  
“你没看到邀请函上的家主印？”  
“啊——金振焕被救回来了？”  
“怎么可能，我听到点消息，是有人结束了混乱，成功上位了。”

郑粲右单手打开邀请函看了下，一边眉毛高高挑起：“比我意料中要快。”  
“那是因为我帮了点小忙。”郑父说。  
“这样。”郑粲右一点就透，“爸爸您也要去吗？”  
“当然，我们两家以后的关系会更紧密的。”  
可不是嘛，新家主都是郑父的傀儡了。  
郑粲右把邀请函放到一边。

·

具晙会睁开眼，直勾勾盯着天花板看了会。  
他刚从诡异的梦境逃脱，虽然灵魂已回到现实，却把在梦境中体会到的悲伤孤寂也一起带回来了。

大概是因为现实和梦境一样糟糕。

坚持了这么多年的恨是假的。  
把他从泥泞中拉出来的爱也是谎言。  
前所未有的迷茫与空虚将他重重围住，就如同梦境里那伸手不见五指的黑暗。而他停滞在黑暗中，无法上升，也无法下坠，渐渐的连自己的存在都感应不到了。

“为什么会遇到这种情况呢？”之前的某一晚喝的烂醉如泥的具晙会这样问宋尹亨，“我真的不知道该怎么做了，太痛苦了——”  
上天仿佛跟他开了个巨大又滑稽的玩笑，现在谜底揭晓，他要怎么才能把它消化掉呢？  
未来的日子又该看着什么而活下去呢？

而宋尹亨一个字都说不出来，只能不住拍着具晙会的背安慰，最后也跟着流泪。

具晙会涣散的目光从天花板转移到房间内一具人台上。  
人台上套着一整套西服，熨的板板正正，是上午金东赫送来的。  
同时前来的还有许久不见的金振焕。他刚拆了线，脸色比之前好了很多，看起来健康又鲜活。  
这样的金振焕让具晙会松了口气，脸色和语气却生硬冷淡：“你来做什么？”

别靠近我了。别对我温柔，如果那温柔是虚假的。别用裹着蜜的眼睛看向我，其实那只是廉价的客套。  
就放过我吧，拜托——

金振焕盯着他看了一会，似乎读懂了他的排斥，脸色也冷下来，语气疏离冰冷：“给这事做个了断吧。”  
具晙会顿时五味陈杂：“怎么做？”  
“不是现在，人不齐不是吗。”金振焕摇头，“明天会在家里办party，礼服给你准备好了。”  
“好。”  
虽然金振焕语气并不强硬，但具晙会知道自己没有拒绝的权利。  
他也不想拒绝，相反对此满心期待。

就让最后的审判快些到来吧。

具晙会闭眼逼出蓄在眼眶里最后的泪，手臂一横将它们擦去。

·

金东赫停下脚步，看了眼前方停在某扇紧闭的房门前的宋尹亨。  
负责清扫的女佣刚刚悄悄跑来告诉他，宋尹亨在金振焕的书房门前徘徊了好一会，表情极其纠结，时不时还仰头发出长叹。  
奇怪的举动引起了女佣的注意，昨天宅子里刚清了一批怀有异心的人，说不定这是条漏网之鱼呢。  
警惕的女孩儿忙把这件事报给了金管家。

金东赫悄声走到宋尹亨身后，手搭上他肩膀，轻声道：“在这做什么呢，尹亨哥？”  
宋尹亨无声打了个哆嗦：“是东赫啊，吓死我了——”  
金东赫弯起眼睛笑的无辜又甜蜜：“干嘛不进去，还是说——你在听墙角？几南哥和bobby哥的墙角？”  
说罢用看变态的眼神看着他。  
“不是。”宋尹亨恹恹道。他完全没有开玩笑的心情，看着金东赫欲言又止地叹了口气，眼睛里的光都暗了下去。  
金东赫了然一笑：“拿不准要不要进去的话，不如先跟我聊聊？我可是无所不知的金管家啊，说不定能解决你的疑问呢。”  
“好。”宋尹亨吐出口气，跟着金东赫进了隔壁的会客厅。  
“咖啡？”  
“不了。”宋尹亨摆手，眼睛跟着在酒水台忙碌的金东赫，眼底积满忧虑。  
即便如此，他还是安静等着金东赫做完手中的事。  
金东赫看他一眼，停下走向咖啡机的步伐，转身从小冰箱里拿了两瓶饮料便过来了。  
“谢谢。”宋尹亨接过他递来的饮料，终于开口，“为什么要让春熙在party露面？几南哥他到底打算怎么做？”  
“晙内不会有事的，几南哥要是想叫他死，那天就没必要阻挡要杀他的那个人，也不会让你们相见。毕竟哥是我们未来的家庭医生啊，生死全掌握在你手里，谁都不会傻到得罪医生吧？”  
宋尹亨叹了口气：“那你告诉我，几南哥到底要做什么？为什么要让他出现在郑家的人面前？”  
“你觉得几南哥是想让他指认郑家小少爷？”  
宋尹亨的表情告诉他他就是这么想的。  
金东赫笑着摇摇头：“我们是黑帮不是法官，法官审判看证据，而黑帮看的是谁的拳头硬。”  
“那非要让春熙出席的理由是什么？！”宋尹亨提高音量，“他已经——他看上去已经死了，所以能不能放过他？如果不是非要利用他才能得到你们想要的东西的话，能不能放过他？”  
金东赫顿了顿。  
宋尹亨激动地红了眼眶：“我不怪几南哥，但是——我弟弟，他太辛苦了，我真的很心疼他。作为哥哥我什么都没能为他做，反而一个人心安理得的在国外过着平静的生活，让什么都不知道的弟弟为了我赔上了人生......阿西！”  
金东赫沉默地走到他身边坐下，抽出手帕给他，轻拍着他后背安慰。  
宋尹亨抹了把眼睛：“事情是因我而起的，我来替他赎罪不行吗？我什么都可以做的。”  
“想跟几南哥说的就是这个吗？”  
“嗯。”宋尹亨吸了吸鼻子。  
金东赫沉吟一声，说起了另外的话题：“说起来我是这个家里最先和晙内熟悉起来的人，虽然我对他的第一印象不是很好吧。”  
回忆着往事，金东赫啧了声：“那家伙，本来长得就很凶了，我已经拿出了最友好和善的笑容跟他问候，他却只冷冷瞟了我一眼就走了。”  
金东赫严肃了脸色，把具晙会的表情学给宋尹亨看。  
宋尹亨还哭着呢，这时忍不住笑了一声：“那孩子有点欺生，看起来很凶其实很好相处的，是善良的孩子。”  
“确实。”金东赫赞同点头，“相处久了就看出来了，其实他十分友好又健谈呢，我们俩本来就是同龄人，很快就熟起来了。”  
“但自从几南哥搬回来后又不一样了，他们很快就熟络起来，虽然是别有用心的靠近，但若不是两人原本趣味相投，以晙内和几南哥的性子，俩人的关系也不会这么快就好成这样吧？”  
宋尹亨安静地听着。  
“几南哥和晙内凑在一起的时候总是有说不完的话，几南哥是偏悲观的性子，随着年龄增长，冷着脸的样子总是比带着笑的样子好多很多。可是和具晙会在一起的的他是放松的，两人莫名其妙就笑到前仰后合。”  
“他们的爱好也很一致，总是一起去玩，晚上会一起喝酒，晙内喝多了就会一直说话——虽然知道他能说，可没想他这么能说，搞笑的是几南哥从来都听得很认真。”  
“他们有时候还会弹着各种乐器唱歌，晙内的嗓门真的好大，他一开嗓上下两层都能听到他的声音。”  
“他们在一起的时候，两个人都很鲜活。我曾经打趣他们是soulmate，具晙会听了后很得意，几南哥只是笑。我能看得出来，不管开始他们是抱着怎样的目的接近的彼此，但相处下来的点点滴滴都是真的。”  
“也许你和晙内都认为几南哥只把他当弃子，但我不这么想。”金东赫看着宋尹亨，表情认真，“是，几南哥确实是个冷酷的人，在他眼里家族利益大于一切。但他的计划里包含了晙内，他不会抛下他。”  
“晙内曾是可以让几南哥放下一切单纯交心的朋友，唯一的。”金东赫转着手指上的戒指，“虽然在如何维护友谊这点上走了很多弯路，但他有在想办法弥补失误。”

宋尹亨顿了顿。  
金知元说金振焕当初救宋尹亨是因为他是金知元的朋友。现在金东赫说自己的弟弟是金振焕唯一的朋友。  
听他们的口气仿佛“朋友”在金振焕眼里是什么很重要的东西一样。  
可宋尹亨满心只有具晙会颓然消沉的样子。  
朋友？

“好啦。”金东赫拍着他哄道，“别哭了，不然明天脸肿了见不了人你又难过。哥要做的就是去睡个美容觉，明天帅气地出现在party上。哥不是很想参加party吗？我保证明天的party上不会发生坏事，你只管放心玩，好吗？”

·

郑粲右与郑父到金家的时候，收到消息的新家主亲自来出迎接。  
这个时候金振焕一干人正在二楼的客厅无所事事各自玩手机，一个侍者从楼梯上来，走到金振焕身旁：“他们到了。”  
金振焕淡淡嗯了声。  
十秒后，一声枪响兀的响起。  
宋尹亨被吓得身体一震，他猛地抓住身旁具晙会的手，茫然转着头把坐在对面的金振焕、金知元、金韩彬三人的脸色一一看过去。  
具晙会也跟着抬起头，瞥了眼表情不变的金振焕，默默收回视线。  
“走吧。”金知元率先站起，怪叫着伸了个超大的懒腰。  
金振焕紧接着起身，然后是金韩彬，他揉了揉眼睛，长臂一伸，捏着金振焕后颈，将自己挂在他身上。  
宋尹亨也不安地拉着弟弟，跟着站起身。

郑粲右眼睛因为惊讶而瞪得老大，他拽着父亲迅速退后两步，还是感觉脸颊一热。  
站在面前的人笑意还凝在脸上，眉心却兀的烙上一个血洞。他身形一滞，下一秒带着僵硬的笑意缓缓倒在地上。  
郑家的保镖迅速上前护住他们，从黑色西装里拔出手枪。  
郑粲右被保镖搡地不住后退，视线却一直盯着地上被人爆头的傀儡家主，不好的预感瞬间袭上心头。  
混乱中金东赫带着几个保镖笑眯眯登场了，他柔声安抚着被枪声与尸体惊扰到的人，最后走到他们这儿。  
他看了眼尸体，抬手挥了挥。  
身后的保镖闻声而动，架起尸体便往里走。  
金东赫冲保镖身后的郑父与郑粲右行了个礼：“对不起，惊扰到您们了，下属有点不懂事，怎么能在这个时间点开枪呢，我替他想您赔罪——只是处理点家务事，并没有针对您的意思。嘿，朋友们，可以把枪放下了，别紧张。”  
郑父沉沉看他一眼，下一秒便笑开了：“真是独特的迎接方式。行了，把枪收起来，让人看笑话。”  
金东赫的笑容在郑父刀一般剐过来的目光中也无懈可击，他身子一偏：“请。”

就在这时，安静下来的人群又骚动起来。郑粲右往传出骚动的方向扫了眼，只看到人们惊讶的表情。  
“怎么回事？”  
“......没死？”   
“有意思。”  
零碎的话语钻入耳朵，郑粲右顿了顿，猛地抬头看向室内。

一行人正顺着楼梯走下，打头的正是金振焕和一脸困顿的金韩彬。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renaître de ses cendres.

金振焕等人的现身如同一枚炸弹炸在场内，顿时引起轩然大波。  
传闻中一直躺在ICU的人，此刻脸色红润，能走能动，唯一的变化是之前的金色小卷毛变成了黑灰色直发。  
传闻中处于失联状态的人，现在像个树懒一样挂在那本该躺在ICU里的人身上。  
走在俩兄弟后的金知元也不像是与金振焕产生了隔阂的样子。脸上笑容灿烂，兔牙快乐的飞着，怎么看都是心情很好的样子。他也换了发色，绚烂的紫，他最爱的颜色。  
再之后是宋尹亨和具晙会，人们下意识略过了宋尹亨这个生面孔，全部集中在具晙会身上，这位金夫人虽然是振焕的小妈，可听说和金振焕有着超越亲情的青衣，前不久因爱生恨朝他心脏开了枪。  
在黑手党的世界里，刺杀家主是重罪，这样的叛徒一般活不过第二天。  
该说这人在金振焕心里的地位不一般呢，还是说——这件事根本不像表面上这么简单？  
宾客们扬起热情和善的笑容，纷纷迎上去与他们攀谈。  
金知元笑嘻嘻用胳膊搭上金振焕肩膀，说着“几南尼还不能喝酒”，替他喝下一杯又一杯敬过来的香槟。  
有人试探地问起情况，金知元万分无奈地叹了声：“我一直都说是小伤啊，大家都不信，啧。”

郑粲右双手攥成拳，目光越过人群直直锁定住他们，大而圆的眼睛里酝酿着危险的风暴。  
他缓缓抬手，用大拇指擦去脸上的血点。  
金振焕几人一路寒暄着，不紧不慢地走到郑粲右和郑父面前，欠身打招呼：“郑伯伯。”  
郑父点头应下，脸上的表情毫无破绽：“几南啊，看你这生龙活虎的样子，我就心了。”  
金振焕勾起嘴角，他招手叫来送酒的侍者，从托盘里拿了两杯酒，把其中一杯递给郑父：“我养伤期间孩子们把家里搞得一团糟，听说是您帮忙处理的，我敬您一杯。”  
郑粲右视线突然凌厉，又迅速恢复了平静。  
郑父笑着应道：“哎一古，你这么说就太见外了，我和你父亲可是拜把子的兄弟，现在他不在了，我当然要帮忙照顾你。既然伤还没好就不要喝酒了，要好好保重身体啊。”  
“我只跟郑伯伯喝哦，郑伯伯是不一样的。”金振焕俏皮道，仰头干了杯子里的酒。  
一旁金韩彬立马拆台：“不是，其实哥就是想喝酒而已，郑伯伯您可千万不要被他骗了。”

金振焕转头将食指竖在嘴巴上：“嘘，才不是，当着长辈的面说什么呢。”  
金知元在另一边笑得超大声。  
金振焕又扭头过来瞪他一眼。  
他转正头后便看向了郑粲右，郑粲右直直看着他，看似平静的神色下分明藏着什么情绪，呼之欲出。金振焕噗嗤一笑：“你这什么表情，很惊讶吗？”  
这话叫金知元、金韩彬及一直跟着他们的生面孔齐齐看向郑粲右，具晙会也跟着看去一眼，下一秒便毫无兴致地移到了别处。  
“是有点。”郑粲右回道，声线比平时要低上几度，但他独特的咬字方式听起来总是带着黏糊糊的撒娇意味，“哥没事真是万幸。”  
金知元嗤笑一声，移开视线。  
“我先告辞了。”金韩彬终于放开了他哥，靠自己的力量站直身体。  
“嗯。”金振焕点点头，替他整理了下被压皱了的衣领。  
金韩彬一向不喜欢这种无聊的应酬，也不爱喝酒。出现在这里也只是为了让大家知道他还健在，现在目的达到，他打了个招呼便拉着张生人勿进的厌世脸在宾客们的目送下上了楼。

“啊对了。”金振焕突然拍了下掌，把所有人的注意拉了回来。他转身把宋尹亨拉到身旁，介绍道，“这位是我的医生，叫宋尹亨。跟了我很久了，目前在美国进修，等李医生退休，他就是我们的家庭医生了。”  
“您好。”宋尹亨把种种情绪都藏在心里，冲两人行了个礼。  
“这次我的伤也多亏了尹亨。”金振焕继续说道，“说起来也是很巧，因为一些原因，尹亨在小时候不幸和家人走散了，您猜怎么着？”  
他转头用另一只手去拉具晙会，眼睛却一直看着郑粲右，目光里藏着狡黠：“晙内居然就是他失散的家人呢。”  
郑粲右瞳孔猛地收缩，他明显地沉下脸，一双眼睛因为凝着怒气而亮得惊人。  
金振焕看看宋尹亨又看看具晙会：“两人一直都记挂着对方，能相认真是太好了，是不是？”  
“是啊。”宋尹亨很是唏嘘，具晙会也沉默着点了下头。  
“......不愧是振焕哥。”郑粲右手攥成拳头又松开，“我完完全全被骗过去了呢，像个傻子一样。”  
“为什么要怎么做呢，粲右啊。”金振焕很是感慨，“你是我很喜欢的弟弟来着。”  
他话音刚落，一直没有说话的金知元突然抬起手，懒懒散散地打了个响指。  
顿时，郑粲右额头兀的出现了三四个红点，且还在不断增多。  
一直留意着这边的宾客们最先发现郑粲右脸上的情况，他们不同寻常的反应让郑父也跟着看了眼儿子，顿时表情一变：“几南啊......”  
郑粲右顿了顿，极快地扫了眼四周。  
分散在四处的侍者此时都面朝他在的方向站定，一只手里大大方方握着枪，枪口上方的红色细线齐齐射向他，郑粲右甚至被其中一道闪了眼睛。  
他缓慢地眨了下眼，把目光重新投向金振焕。  
“郑伯伯，商场上没有永远的朋友和敌人，这我知道。”金振焕神色淡淡，“但是粲右动了我的人。”  
“用尹亨要挟晙内，逼他叛变。编排一些虚莫有的谣言，间离我和bobby。你甚至把手伸到了韩彬身上——”金振焕抬起眼，凌厉冰冷的杀气直逼郑粲右，“若不是提前看出端倪，我们说不定真会被你玩死。”  
满是宾客的大厅里一片寂静，虽然金振焕说话的声音并不大，但还是被离得近的人们一字不落的听进耳里。

原来是这么回事啊——围观者们恍然大悟。

宋尹亨飞快从眼角扫了眼勾着他胳膊的人，费了好大劲才保持住平静的表情。  
具晙会神色微动，不知什么时候开始停在金振焕侧脸上的目光愈发幽深。  
“可就目前的情况来看，被玩死的好像是我。”郑粲右说，将金振焕的指控全部应下。  
他知道金振焕这番话真假半掺，可真相从来都是由赢家谱写的，输家从来没有申冤的权利。  
郑粲右只觉得困惑，金振焕的这番话似乎只为了保一个人。

具晙会，那个从开始便带着恶意接近他的人。

现在金振焕当着所有人的面把他划为了和金韩彬与金知元一列的自己人。

这意味着从这一刻开始，只要金振焕仍在金家家主的宝座上，包括郑家在内的所有人动具晙会之前都会想起这天宴会上发生的事，想起郑粲右额间数不清的红点。他们会反复权衡利弊，思考自己动了具晙会后能不能承受得住来自金家的怒火。

为什么这样做？  
不过是一枚棋子而已。  
他印象中金振焕可不是这种和善的性格。  
难不成真的爱上了具晙会？

宴会才刚刚开始没多久，郑家的人就离开了。  
郑粲右没有被爆头，为了保下他郑家不得不割地赔款，估计之后很长一段时间都要被金家压制。  
不仅如此，原本不够和谐的金家内部也因权势斗争来了个大换血。隐隐与金振焕对立的人都被借着郑父伸进来的手除去了，表面看来与金振焕本人毫不相干。

金振焕打了场漂亮的胜仗。

靠在角落的宋尹亨目送郑家人离开，长长松了口气，压在心头的重物突然消失的感觉让他有点恍惚：“结束了？”  
“结束了。”站在旁边的金东赫笑道，“我没有骗你吧？”  
宋尹亨默默点头，抿了口酒。  
朋友。  
他在心里反复咀嚼起这个词。  
朋友吗......看起来像个烂俗的托辞，实际却意外的珍贵呢。  
宋尹亨彻底松懈下来，拉着东赫道：“我人生地不熟的，快带我去认识漂亮的小姐姐！”

“好饿。”金知元摸着干瘪的肚子，拉着金振焕往餐桌走去，拿了块小饼干塞进自己嘴里，又给金振焕喂了一块小饼干。  
金振焕张嘴吃了饼干，嘟囔道：“我不饿。”  
“那去玩吧。”他从桌上拿了杯的橙汁给金振焕：“要是被我发现你偷喝酒就打屁股。”  
“不喝！”这话搞得金振焕很没面子，他气呼呼瞪了金知元一眼，夺过橙汁扭头就走。  
金知元讨人厌的笑声从身后响起。  
金振焕加快脚步，直到再也听不到笑声才停下。  
“金几南。”前面有人叫他。  
金振焕抬起头，对上具晙会的视线，那一刻所有生动的表情都从他脸上消失了，他声音冷淡：“正好要找你。”  
金振焕说着越过他往前走，“聊聊吗？”  
“好。”具晙会说，转身跟上他。

俩人一前一后进了金振焕的书房，金振焕走到书桌前，拿起摆在桌上的文件袋拍进身后人怀里。  
“这什么？”具晙会抱住它。  
“宋春熙的所有证件。”金振焕说，他向后靠坐在桌沿，欣赏着具晙会突变的脸色，用愉悦的口吻宣布，“你自由了。”  
具晙会直愣愣看着他，一句话都说不出来。  
“把一直困扰你的那些东西全部连同具晙会这个虚假的身份一起扔掉吧。”金振焕说着吐出口浊气。他看着具晙会，嘴角勾起冲他笑得很甜：“我们要不要重新认识一下？”  
金振焕朝他伸出手。  
具晙会看着那只手，小小的，很白。几个小小的文身从西装袖口爬出，点在手背靠近虎口的位置。  
具晙会知道那只手的触感，软软的，肉肉的。  
那是他无数次牵过的手。

这只手曾经递给他一段绳子。  
他以为那段绳子是冰冷沉重的枷锁，所以毫无留恋的扔开了。  
可原来绳子的另一头一直抓在这只小小软软的手里，不曾松开。  
这段坚不可摧的、名为金振焕的绳索始终牢记着使命，无数次将他从深渊中拉出。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renaître de ses cendres.

具晙会握住那只手。  
手心相贴的那一刻仿佛有奇异的暖意灌入四肢百骸，烫的他热泪盈眶。

原来我是被爱着的啊，奄奄一息的野兽想到。

爱意化解了诅咒，消去了野蛮粗鲁的皮毛，将他变回了最原始的样子。

“你好。”金振焕晃了晃他们交握在一起的手，正色道，“我是金振焕，很高兴认识你。”  
“你好......”具晙会喉头哽咽，说了两个字便失了声。他握着金振焕的手大力一拽，将人抱入怀中。  
身体隔着衣服布料贴紧的那一刻，有重物隔着具晙会的胸膛一下又一下撞击着金振焕的胸口，金振焕认出那是具晙会正疯狂跳动的心脏，激烈而有力。具晙会整个人都在颤抖，圈着他的两条手臂用力收紧，像是想要把他整个的揉入身体里。

啪的一声，文件袋落在两人脚边，但谁也没管它。

耳边传来压抑又凌乱的抽泣声，金振焕伸长了脖子把下巴垫在具晙会肩上，悬在半空中的手臂从他腰侧环过，双手轻轻按上背部，手掌在颤抖的背脊上反复抚着。  
他闭上眼睛，安静的待在这个过于用力的怀抱里，直到那些颤抖、抽泣完全平复下来。

“金几南。”具晙会被泪水冲洗过的、过分沙哑的嗓音在耳边响起，“我想看看你的伤口。”  
“都已经长好了。”  
“那也给我看看吧。”  
金振焕睁开眼睛，他退出这个怀抱，冲具晙会扬起下巴。  
具晙会看他一眼，又将目光移到他胸口。他伸手解开金振焕的领带，又一颗一颗的解开纽，露出之下冷白色的细腻皮肤。  
他捏住两边的衬衣衣领，拉开，眼睛缓慢地在金振焕左胸口上巡视着。看到那条细细长长的疤痕时目光晃了晃，又死死盯住它。  
“是不是有点丑？”金振焕也低着头跟他一起看，用平常的口吻说，“之后会打祛疤针的，估计打个三针，它就消失啦。”  
他抬头看了具晙会一眼，抓住他的手覆到疤痕上：“没事的，弹头只卡在肌肉里，完全没碰到心脏，你听，这家伙在里面蹦跶地正欢呢。”  
没错，那小家伙正在具晙会手心跳动呢，扑通扑通，是让人安心的频率和力道。  
具晙会松了口气，冲一直留意着他神情的人咧开嘴：“真是万幸。”  
他收回手，俯下身飞快地在疤痕上亲了一口。  
嘴唇碰上粉色的细长疤痕发出了响亮的“啵”一声，鼻息喷洒在皮肤上，让被亲吻的人敏感地抖了抖。  
金振焕猛地退后一步，后知后觉地抬手护住心口。他瞪了具晙会一眼，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条细线。  
这反应让具晙会发出愉悦的傻笑，仿佛恶作剧成功的顽童。  
金振焕不理他，低头将扣子一颗一颗的扣好。  
具晙会看着他，突然敛了笑意。他走到金振焕身旁，在桌沿坐下，长长呼出口气。  
“几南啊，”他看着低头认真打领带的人，“为什么越是深入了解反而越没法看懂你呢？当我觉得你温暖明亮如光时，又看到了你伸手不见五指的黑。这太矛盾了，怎么会在一个人身上看到这两种完全矛盾的特质呢？”  
金振焕勾起嘴角，挨着他坐下。  
“你带我去到夏天，转头又把我扔进雪夜。你把我拉下深渊，可又是你把我带回人间......两次。到刚才为止我都以为会被彻底抛弃的，可你把我从错误的路中拉出来了。”  
具晙会问，“为什么？”  
“那么你呢，那天晚上为什么没用麻醉剂？”  
具晙会顿了顿。  
金振焕并不需要具晙会把答案明明白白说出口，因为这也是他的答案：“我也是一样的。”  
“知道吗，曾经具晙会是我唯一的挚友。虽然友情这东西远不如爱情金贵，但我对我来说它是奢侈品。我很珍惜它，就像你珍惜你的爱人一样，我也很珍惜我的朋友。”  
他转头看向窗外，鹅毛般的大雪纷纷扬扬，但是他在开了暖气的屋内，体验不到雪带来的寒意，只用舒舒服服的欣赏它：“黑夜是给敌人的，而我一向对自己人很好。”  
具晙会低声笑起来。  
金振焕问：“之后有什么打算？”  
“我吗？需要好好想想呢......”  
具晙会沉吟着，“我小时候有过很多梦想，我想做歌手，还想做个打星，李小龙那样的，超帅不是吗？”  
金振焕笑起来：“不是想成为英雄，而是想做打星吗？”  
“嗯，英雄总默默无闻，深藏功与名。我做不到，我需要鲜花和掌声。”  
具晙会也咧开嘴，两人对视着笑了好一会。  
“啊，对了。做个旅游记者也不错，去世界各处看看，开阔下眼界。然后找个喜欢的地方，在那开个小酒馆，兴致来了就弹着吉他唱歌给客人们听。我也会一直写诗，某一天也许会出一本诗集吧。”  
“那个时候我会收到一本诗集吗？”金振焕侧脸对上具晙会的视线，顿了顿，又补充道，“一本普普通通简简单单的诗集，不要有签名也不要在扉页上写什么莫名其妙的话。”  
“不行，我就要签名，也会写赠语。你可一直是我的忠实听众啊。”  
“不要，别写。”金振焕猛摇头，面露嫌弃。  
“我已经想好要写什么了！”

幼稚的斗嘴持续了好一会，最后终止于具晙会莫名其妙的大笑，金振焕看他一眼，也跟着笑出声。  
两人笑了好长时间，又安静下来。

具晙会终于注意到躺在地板上的文件袋，弯腰把它捡了起来：“几南尼，我可以提一个请求吗？”  
“说吧。”  
“我想要一个全新的身份。”具晙会把文件袋放到桌上，“说实话，我也不是特别喜欢原来的自己。”  
在他还是春熙的时候，他把哥哥弄丢了，却茫茫然如同无头苍蝇般，什么都做不了。  
后来他在郑粲右的帮助下变成了具晙会。  
他也没有很讨厌“具晙会”，虽然具晙会只为仇恨而活着的，但是渐渐的他认识了一堆很有意思的人，遇到了金振焕，学会了爱。

他永远不会忘记在月光下拉小提琴的人，酒桌旁耐心听他的醉话的人。  
他不会忘记那个海岛，他们一起玩水，一起看了无比美丽的星空。

他不会忘记他曾短暂的拥有过一朵花，他们曾经相爱。

看，具晙会有那么多深刻的回忆，甚至宋尹亨也回到了他身边。

“JU-NE。”具晙会笑道，“这是我给自己的取的新名字。”  
金振焕看着他，目光柔柔的，盈满笑意。  
“好。”他应道，“小意思，明天就能给你办好。”  
“谢啦。”

这时响起了敲门声，金东赫的声音隐隐约约从门后传来：“几南哥，你在里面吗？”  
“嗯，进。”  
门被从外面打开了，金东赫看了他们一眼：“可算找到你了，阿图姆来了，要见你。”  
“好。”金振焕站起身，向门口走去。  
他走了几步，突然发现耳中只有自己的脚步声，另一个人安静地仿佛消失了，他下意识回头看了一眼。  
具晙会依旧是靠在桌边的姿势，他看着金振焕，脸上挂着淡笑。

金振焕回过头，停下脚步。

具晙会笑里包含了太多复杂的情绪，那双平静眼中似乎探出无数绳索，缠上他的脚踝，阻止他离开。

“东赫啊，你先去吧，我马上来。”  
“好的。”金东赫依旧笑着，干脆地转身离开。  
金振焕看着他走远，抬腿走到门口，关上门。  
他叹了口气，转过身。  
“具晙内好像还没和我好好道别。”他说，看着具晙会，对他笑了下，站在原地做出等待的姿态。  
具晙会喉结动了动，终于直起身，抬脚朝他走去。

他要吻他。  
他会吻他。  
把他压在门板上，困在怀中，捧着他的脸，先亲亲那颗心形痣，然后吻住他的唇。  
他会吮住金振焕柔软的唇瓣，撬开他的齿关，舔过里面每一颗牙齿，舔过敏感的上颚，然后缠住他的舌头。  
他会很激烈的吻他，切换着角度进攻，他们的鼻尖会激烈又亲昵的蹭在一起，交换过同样炙热的鼻息。  
他确信金振焕不会躲。

具晙会走到金振焕面前站定。他们长久的对视着，却只站在原地，谁都没有动。

具晙会不会再吻金振焕了。  
曾经具晙会肆无忌惮的索取，而金振焕纵容着做出了让步，结果爱情不是爱情，友情也不像友情，他们搞砸了一切。  
那么现在该他退后一步。

就让一切归位吧。

具晙会笑着抬起右手，食指和大拇指指尖抵在一起，圈出个圆圈，就好像握着一个酒杯。他将酒杯往金振焕那边送了送。  
金振焕也笑了，抬起右手做出同样的手势，与具晙会的手碰了下。  
俩人相视笑着，将酒杯送到自己嘴边，仰头干了杯子里并不存在的酒。

再见了，金几南。

Fin.

（后面还有个番外别看漏了


	23. bo焕番外  耐药性训练

金知元满20岁后开始接受春药耐药性训练，从一开始被喂了药捆在床上独自熬过漫漫长夜，训练慢慢进阶，到现在被下了药后要和一位身材火辣、穿着性感的美女姐姐关在一间屋子里。  
他要顶住美女姐姐的诱惑，直到药效结束。或者从她嘴里套出通关信息，就能立刻结束训练，找人泄欲。

“Bobby xi——”带着香气的姐姐整个的坐在金知元腿上，软若无骨的双手圈在他颈间，纤细手指暧昧地划过他耳垂，“很辛苦吧，要我帮您吗？”  
说话时臀部压住运动裤下的凸起，轻轻磨蹭。  
“哎呦，您太客气了。”金知元脸上挂着灿烂的假笑，他靠着椅背，双手搭在两边扶手上，看起来懒懒散散，对漂亮姐姐的撩拨毫无反应，脸都不带红一下的。

“啧。”站在单面镜后的黄师父啧啧称奇，“小子还挺能撑。”  
要不是注意到金知元偶尔错频的呼吸，他还真怀疑刚刚是不是注射错了药水。  
黄师父按下通话键，语气颇有点恨铁不成钢的意味：“87，搞快点，当初是谁夸下海口说自己没有拿不下的男人来着？”

代号87的漂亮姐姐笑容一僵，下一刻又立马燃起了熊熊斗志。  
越是攻克不下的，吃到嘴里的那刻就越美味。她可以的！

“你猜bobby能坚持久？”镜子那边的黄师父摸着下巴问。  
“十分钟。”围观群众金振焕说。  
“这么短？”黄师父摇摇头，“我猜两三个小时是可以的。”  
金振焕弯了弯嘴角：“不，我是说bobby十分钟就能拿到通关密码。”  
“......”黄师父缓缓转过头，给了他一个一言难尽的眼神。  
金振焕瞟了眼镜子那边，随即不动声色地垂下眼帘，嘴角又往上扬了扬：“一个月的宵夜，赌吗？”  
“ok.”  
两人碰了碰拳。

黄师父再一转头就被贴在玻璃上的人脸吓了一跳：“——啊吓死人了！”  
金知元将脸整个的贴在镜面上，眼珠在眼眶里四处乱转，用手指在镜面反复写着什么——黄师父凝神看了会，发现他写的正是通关钥匙。  
而87抱着手坐在沙发里，满脸不满，红唇撅得超高。  
“......”  
“我赢了。”金振焕笑道。  
“不是，这也太奇怪了——他怎么能这么清醒？”黄师父满脸惊讶。  
金振焕对上他的视线，无辜地努了努嘴。

黄师父干脆按下通话键：“Bobby啊，做得很好，还能继续吗？”  
“啊——为什么？不是已经过了吗？”金知元毫无形象地歪在玻璃上，不满地抓了抓头，态度十分之消极。  
“时间那么短，还没到药效全面爆发的时候，根本没达到训练作用啊，再说女色这关过了还有男色呢！等着！87先出来。”  
金振焕在一旁凉凉道：“您准备好男色了吗？”。  
“不就是叫个人的事！”黄师父恨恨掏出手机就要打电话。  
“我去吧。”  
“......啊？”  
金振焕舔着下唇，满脸跃跃欲试。

门再一次被打开。  
金知元满不在乎的掀起眼皮，却在看清来人的那刻僵住了——他的小少主顶着副高冷貌走了进来，一边还解着脖子上的领结。  
“......”金知元低下头，无声咒骂了一句。  
脚步声不急不缓的靠近，最后一双黑色皮鞋停在眼下。  
金知元哼笑一声：“我好大的面子，竟然让少主亲自下场。”  
“不喜欢？”他听到那个声音问，虽然一如既往的低沉冷淡，尾音却比平时更飘一点，带着含蓄矜持的勾引。  
“喜欢的要死了，真是！”金知元说的咬牙切齿。  
他烦躁地把双手插进头发里，手掌在脸上揉来揉去，小眼睛从指缝间偷看面前的人，警惕又惊慌，看起来就很好欺负的样子。  
金振焕勾起嘴角，眼睛也跟着弯成两道细细的月牙，缓缓移动视线将金知元从上到下打量了一遍，重点观察了他裆部支起的小帐篷。  
“什、看什么呢？！”金知元磕磕巴巴道，立马把在盖在脸上的手移到裆部。  
金振焕回以他微笑，超级甜，甜得金知元打了个寒战。他转身走到床边坐下，抬头看向还杵在单面镜那儿的金知元，拍了拍身旁的空处：“过来啊。”

金知元夹着腿用小碎步挪了过来，谨慎地在金振焕对面的沙发落座。他梗着脖子，转着眼珠四处乱看，又一下一下的偷瞄坐在床边的人。  
金振焕挑了挑眉，低头慢条斯理地解开衬衣的扣子，一颗又一颗。  
小小的、泛着点粉色的指尖摸上小小的扣子，轻轻一搓就解开了它。雪白的皮肤一点一点被放出来，露出了有着性感线条的锁骨，紧接着是下方的十字纹身，两道若有若无的胸肌线条——  
金知元喉结快速滑了滑，啪地伸手盖住眼睛，超大声地抱怨：“为什么脱衣服啊西——”  
“没脱啊，解几颗扣子而已。”金振焕说，反过来埋怨他，“干嘛反应这么大？”  
金知元龇牙咧嘴的，发出不成话语的怪叫。  
“吵死了。”金振焕嫌弃地啧了声，站起身走到金知元面前。  
“要要要做...做什么？诶咦——干嘛坐我腿上啊真是！”  
金振焕爬上沙发，泥鳅一样转进他怀里，亲昵地圈住他脖子。  
金知元双手僵硬地舞了几下，明明是要把人推开，手臂却不知不觉横过金振焕的腰身，微微发着颤的手契上衣服下弧度优美的腰线，甚至还用力揉了一把。  
“还能做什么？”金振焕说，笑着抵上金知元的额头，用鼻尖去蹭他的鼻尖：“反应那么大——更喜欢男人？”  
他问道，吐出的气息尽数喷到金知元的唇上：“还是说——因为我们太熟了，所以不自在吗？”  
太近了。  
金知元舔了舔发痒的唇，伸手把近在咫尺的脸推开了，超大声的吼道：“是！”  
金振焕垂下眼睛，藏去转瞬即逝的酸涩，他听到金知元崩溃道：“为什么进来？”

他自嘲地轻笑一声，再抬起眼睛时又恢复了从容：“好玩啊。”  
金振焕弓着腰缩进他怀里，将耳朵贴到他剧烈起伏的胸口，闭上眼睛聆听那剧烈的心跳。  
——是因为药物。  
所有的反应都只是因为药物而已。

“知道吗，刚刚我跟黄师父打赌了。”金振焕说，拿起金知元挂在腰间的小玩偶把玩，“赌你能坚持多久。”  
“谁赢了？”金知元问，瞳孔刚涣散开又晃动着聚了焦——他咬紧牙关强行拉回差点失控的理智，下巴抵着金振焕毛茸茸的发顶狠狠蹭了一下。  
视线正中心是金振焕把玩着小玩偶的双手，小玩偶是只绿色的大眼蛙，丑萌丑萌的，有着苗条的身子和修长的四肢。  
金振焕用自己肉肉的手捏住大眼蛙绿色的手晃了晃，又去捏它悲伤的大眼睛：“我赢了。”

可能是春药太上头，金知元觉得这场景有点刺激。  
封锁在裤子里的大家伙胀得生疼，叫嚣着要与大眼蛙争宠——那种软绵绵的家伙有什么好玩的？来玩我啊！

操。  
金知元额角青筋一凸，啪地打掉金振焕的手，夺过大眼蛙塞进屁股下藏好。  
“好痛！”金振焕揉着被拍红的手背，控诉地瞪着他。  
“出去吧，少主。”金知元却说，语气有点严肃：“......万一我忍不住真的上了你要怎么办？”

光是和金振焕处于同一空间就让他狼狈的不行。  
更别说现在鼻翼间充盈着金振焕身上的香水，怀里是他软乎乎的身体，金振焕抬着头，用那双甜蜜多情的眼睛望着他，粘着他一个劲的撒娇——真是不知死活。  
额头青筋直跳，身体每一个细胞都叫嚣着，要他立刻占有怀里的人。为了抵抗这被药物放大了100倍的欲望与兽性，金知元浑身上下每一块肌肉与关节都僵硬到不行。

“那就在忍不住之前找出通关密码。”  
都这个时候了，他的少主还在提一些无理的要求，用理所当然的口吻。  
金知元给气笑了。  
他现在满脑子都是黄色废料，光维持理智就用了全部心神，找个屁！  
金振焕语气不太好：“快点，我是不会放水的，你知道吧？”  
金知元骂了句脏话，沉声问：“为什么进来？”

大概是想用这个冠冕堂皇的借口，做一些平日根本不会发生的肢体接触吧。  
拥抱，亲吻，甚至更过分的什么，就算是因为这一切都是因为药物发生的也没关系。  
也想趁机测试下，或许金振焕对金知元来说，是不是和别人不一样的存在呢？

结果他那些剧烈的反应只不过是太过熟悉所引发的尴尬而已，金知元对他的亲近甚至是排斥的。  
啧。  
好在这只是个训练，金振焕得到答案的同时也不至于太难堪，以后还能正常相处下去。

“不是说了，因为好玩。”金振焕用正常的语调说。  
他有些意兴阑珊，还有点不服气——他到底哪里不好啦？  
至于嫌弃成这样吗！  
金振焕越想越生气，暴躁道：“你准备在这里待一晚上？”  
“......干嘛发火？”金知元语气也不好，“我求你进来的？”  
这话精准戳中了金振焕的痛脚。  
金振焕猛地推了他一下，下了沙发扭头就走。  
“跑屁！”金知元抓住他胳膊，粗暴地将人又拉回怀里，制住他所有挣扎。  
“放开！”  
金知元沉着脸，把不听话的人压着摁进沙发里，他单手制住金振焕双手摁在他头顶，另一只手大力捏住金振焕的脸颊强迫他直视自己：“好玩？那继续玩啊。你他妈就是欠日。”  
金振焕骂了句脏话，气得整个人都在发抖：“滚！”  
如果是正常情况下的金知元一定能敏锐察觉到金振焕说话时隐约的哭腔与他突然泛红的眼睛。

可此刻的他被得不到平息的欲火和莫名其妙的愤怒挣断了那根岌岌可危的，名为理智的弦。  
“满足你。”  
他放开金振焕的脸颊，满是汗渍的大手从身下人大开的衣领中探入，粗暴地从胸口摸到腰身。  
“金知元！”金振焕身体一僵，腰身在大力的搓揉下敏感地弓起，他偏过头，眼泪唰地落了下来。  
塞在耳道内的耳机传来黄师父的声音：“少主？需要中断吗？”  
金振焕咬了咬牙，正要开口就感觉在腰间揉捏的大手一滞，接着锁在双手上的力道兀的松懈了。  
“操。”金知元松了手，捂着脸踉跄地下了沙发，跌坐在地上。  
“对不起。”他满脑子都是哭着的，脸上带着红色指印的金振焕——那可是金知元一直小心翼翼放在心尖上的人！  
他都做了什么。  
金知元狠狠揉了把脸：“......对不起，我他妈——今天就到这吧，我放弃。”  
“少主？”耳机里传来黄师父的询问。  
“嗯。”金振焕应了声，抬手擦去眼泪。  
他做了几个深呼吸平复情绪，慢慢下了沙发。  
空气里蔓延着僵硬尴尬的沉默，金知元整个人缩成一团，低着头将脸深深埋在膝间。  
金振焕无声的叹了口气。  
结果他还是搞砸了。  
他转身朝门口走去，小声道：“该道歉的是我，对不起。”  
金知元一顿，猛地抬起头：“为什么道歉？”  
金振焕装作没有听到，沉默地拉开门。  
“等等。”金知元站起来，两三步追上去，按着门板把他拉开的门又关上了，“你为什么道歉？”  
金振焕吸了吸鼻子，低着头一动不动。金知元看着他炸着毛的发顶和可爱发尾下一段洁白的颈子，费力转动着混乱的大脑。

他为什么道歉，为什么沉默，为什么进来，为什么突然生气，为什么哭——答案呼之欲出。  
金知元低笑一声：“找到了。”  
他找到了那个通向金振焕真心的密码：“你也喜欢我。”  
金知元低下头，狂热地吻上金振焕的耳垂。  
金振焕鼻头一酸，他抬起头看向天花板，似乎是在憋回又要落下的眼泪，或者是想要躲避金知元那个炙热的吻。  
他没有留意到那个“也”字，满心只有被看透的狼狈。  
结果眼泪还是掉下来了，吻也没躲掉。  
耳朵被金知元呼出的热气灌满，之后湿热的舌头舔了上来，钻入耳内。一双微微颤抖的大手握上他腰身，金知元将他抵到自己胯间，隔着裤子一下又一下贴着股缝撞入他腿间。  
金振焕撑住门，承受着金知元的顶撞，扬起颈子发出困兽似的呜咽。  
金知元睁开眼，用布满血丝的双眼看了他一会，再一次克制地停下了所有的动作。  
“现在不是时候......少主——南尼。”金知元笑着，亲了口他脸上的心型痣，“等我回来。”  
说罢拉开门，把怀里的人推出去，又迅速拍上门。  
他长长出了口气，靠着门板滑落到地上。

“我看明白了，这是双向暗恋的剧情。”屋子里响起黄师父的声音，“既然两情相悦，干嘛把人推出去？”  
“日子长着呢。”金知元捋了下头发，“美好的事不该为了解药如此仓促的发生。”  
金振焕在他身下承欢的样子一定很美，他不想错过任何一个细节。  
“小子还挺浪漫。”黄师父吸了口气，收回语气里的酸意，“行，这次训练算你及格了。现在准备怎么办？药性还是发泄出来比较好，憋着伤身。”  
金知元将手伸入裤中，用行动给出答案。

·  
头顶突然传来敲门的声音。  
金知元睁开眼睛：“谁？”  
没有人回答，门板又被敲了三下。  
金知元依旧靠着门，手中动作不停，完全没有开门的意思。  
门外的人开始了毫不停歇的敲门行动。  
“阿西！搞什么！”金知元要被烦死了，他骂骂咧咧地站起来，决定把敲门的家伙放进来暴揍一顿再扔出去。  
结果一打开门就看到了面无表情看着他的金振焕。  
“......怎么又是你？”  
金振焕推开拦路的人，走进房间：“我让黄师父先走了。”  
他看着金知元，目光深沉，眼尾还残留着哭过的红痕。  
——他这是什么意思？是我想的那样吗？  
金知元喉结快速动了动，慢慢关上门。  
金振焕依旧站在原地，视线一刻都没有从他脸上移开过。  
金知元眼色一沉，猛地上前一步，托着金振焕屁股把人抱起，转身大步往床那边走去。  
金振焕用四肢缠住金知元，手指插入他发中，低头与他接吻。  
两人一起摔进床褥。  
脑海里正放着盛大的烟花，炸的金知元头晕眼花，浑身酥麻。他脱了自己身上的衣物，又去扒躺在身下的人的。  
他亲上金振焕赤裸白皙的肩头，张开嘴恶狠狠地在上面咬了一口。  
“啊——”金振焕缩起肩膀，发出压抑的痛呼。  
金知元松开嘴，舔了舔带着紫砂的牙印，粗喘着从金振焕身上离开，在床边站定：“南尼乖，自己扩张，我现在做不了精细活，会弄死你的。”  
金振焕抬眼看向他。  
金知元头发散乱地浮在脸周，脸上布满了汗水。他喘着粗气，一双眼睛死盯着金振焕看，颈间与手臂上爬着暴起的青筋。  
他看起来很危险，可在对上金振焕的视线后，金知元立马裂开嘴角，给了他一个笑，甜蜜又性感。  
金振焕直起身，面朝金知元跪坐在床上。他拿起床头柜上的润滑剂挤了坨在手里，分开双腿，探入胯下。  
“嗯——”后穴是第一次被进入，金振焕咬住下唇，费了好大劲才戳入一个指节，肥嘟嘟的肠壁四面八方压过来，企图把刺入的手指挤出去。  
金知元手垫着金振焕后脑，另一只手里握着肉棒，微微挺腰在金振焕脸颊、唇角乱戳。  
金振焕看了他一眼，张嘴含住了那个炙热的大家伙。  
“......Oh god.”金知元闷哼一声，双手捧住金振焕被塞的鼓囊囊的脸颊，“吸吸它，啊，南尼，好棒——”  
光是金振焕在帮他口的这画面就足以让他的灵魂不停高潮。  
这样乖乖的跪在他身下，抬着小脸努力地吃着他的肉棒，用一双盛满了甜蜜爱意的眼睛看着他——  
太他妈刺激了。  
金知元不自觉加重了挺腰的力道，干着他的小嘴。  
粗暴的动作让金振焕蹙起眉头，可他依旧张着嘴，纵容着金知元的恶行，一只手插在后穴努力扩张。  
直到后穴能轻松吃下四根手指，金振焕才撇开头吐出肉棒。他向后倒到床上，抹去嘴角的口涎，冲金知元招了招手，打开双腿。  
嘴中满是金知元的味道，牙关因为长时间大张着又酸又涨，没法闭合。  
金知元带着滚烫的体温压了下来，他掐着金振焕腿根，重重进入了他。  
“啊——”金振焕抱住金知元，脸埋在他肩膀处发出压抑的痛呼。  
虽然做了扩张，可还是太勉强了。再加上金知元已完全被欲望吞没，他将金振焕紧紧压在身下，每一次挺腰都用了十足十的力道。  
“Bo—bobby......”  
虽然疼的眼泪一直往下掉，但是心里却是满的。

但疼是真的疼，操。

金振焕抖着手安抚着因疼痛而软下去的肉棒，自己扭着腰，引导金知元往快乐的那个点上撞。  
他伸长脖子，吻上金知元不住发出粗喘的嘴，舌头颤巍巍伸入他嘴中，勾住他的舌尖撒娇。  
金知元很快反客为主，强势的舔入他口中，造访过里面每一寸地方，发出令人脸红心跳的水声。肉棒在身下人的带领下终于会自己往那儿干了，他掐住金振焕布满汗渍的细腰，死死抵住那个点钻磨，让金振焕颤抖着发出愉悦的呻吟。  
欢愉取代了痛楚，两人都沉浸于对方给予的快感中。  
金知元很快低吼着射了精。  
理智似乎回来了点，金知元转着脑袋挨个看了眼遍布在屋子四处的摄像头，将金振焕摆成跪趴的姿势，把他面朝下摁进床褥里藏住，再次进入了他。  
之后不管换成什么体位，金知元都小心地藏着金振焕的脸，要么埋在自己胸口，要么用大手整个捂住。  
他的，不给看。

金振焕：......窒息。

“嗯——”金知元把最后的存货射给金振焕，倒在他身上抱住了他。他蠕动着找到个舒服的位置，枕着金振焕胸口，闭上眼睛。

“......爱你。”金知元含含糊糊地说，就这么睡着了。  
金振焕勾起嘴角。  
他枕着一只手臂，另一只手插入金知元发间，温柔地梳理着他的黑发。  
身体疲惫的不行，精神又十分亢奋，吵得金振焕根本无法入睡——喜欢的人也喜欢着自己，这种幸运的事居然叫他撞上了。  
太幸福了吧。

彩蛋：

1.  
回去后金振焕就病倒了，单方面和金知元冷战了一个星期。

2.  
关于那天晚上的事，金知元只记得金振焕帮他口的场景，以及几个零碎的画面。  
气死兔子了。  
所以说第一次要在有理智的时候做啊！他想看南尼抱着他哭唧唧求操的样子啊！

3.  
再一次吃了春药被关进屋子后，金知元的愿望实现了。  
他俩做爱的影像被投放在墙壁上——这是训练室的惯例，如果上一次没忍住把人上了，下一次就要被公开处刑，观看自己兽性大发的蠢样。  
没想到他们也被录了。  
所以这次金振焕没跟过来围观！  
金知元恍然大悟，坐进沙发里津津有味地看了起来。  
他眯着眼睛反复描绘影像里金振焕的蛇一般扭动着的腰身、缠在他身上的腿部线条、藏在两人腹间若影若现的小几南、以及沾满汗渍的白皙皮肤。

4.  
从训练室出来后金知元去找黄师父拷贝了一份视频。

5.  
之后发生了什么大家都懂吧？  
狡猾的兔子先生拉着Alice玩场景重现什么的。

6.  
关于大眼蛙的场景重现版本：  
金知元眼色一暗，伸手抱住了把玩着大眼蛙的小肉手。  
他大手发力，隔着手里的小手去捏大眼蛙，用手指摩挲大眼蛙的脸盘子与放在上面的金振焕的手指。  
“……”金振焕抬起头，面无表情看向他，半晌评价道，“变态。”

-完-


End file.
